Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Being of Darkness
by MKLG
Summary: A sequel I came up with after the Explorers of Sky game. The once human turned Pokémon, Shadow the Umbreon, embarks on a new adventure as everything is changing for her. Her trusted partner is leaving, she's teaching apprentices to be the next elite exploration team, the concept time travel, and what evil plans are in store for her this time? She can only hope she won't be alone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! This is a continuation I thought up after Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky! For these I kind of go with how the game works. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the original characters just not what they are. It should be clear who are mine by names. Miss anything? No? Yay! Read forward into a world containing only of Pokémon!**

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Sky Sequel: Being of Darkness

Chapter 1:

The bed was soft despite being a made of a bunch of straw. Team DarkFire's leader slept peacefully unaware of what was happening around her. One would think she'd be in tune with her surroundings and such, but no. She got to her spot through determination, intelligence, and skill while other said she rode along or luck. She was powerful and respected despite she once was human making her seem distrustful. However, the leader disagrees that sometimes you have to do a one Pokémon job.

"Shadow!" Blaze, the Typhlosion, called out the dark type evolution of Eevee known an Umbreon who was named Shadow.

"What Blaze?" Shadow asked groggily. She was not a morning Pokémon.

"Time to get up!" he said nudging her with his foot.

"Five more minutes...you didn't go travel thru World Abyss and fight Giratina yesterday by yourself because you team fainted half through," Shadow said boasting that she single handedly took down Giratina the day before alone. (AN: This really happened to me)

"You had to bring that up," Blaze glared at the fox like Pokémon.

"Yes, I did," Shadow said proud of herself. She was conceded and she knew it. She wore it proud, but she was also serious and comical. Before anyone could say anymore a familiar voice was at the entrance to their base.

"Hey anyone here?" Bidoof said calling for the duo. He missed the two even though they visited often despite their busy work load since graduating and moving on to bigger, better explorations.

"Bidoof!"

"What's up?" Blaze asked. It was rare Bidoof visited them at base; it had to be serious.

"I came to tell you guys that Wigglytuff is retiring," he admitted to the ex-guild members.

"He is?!" Blaze asked shocked at the news.

"Yup, Yup and he's asking a list of Pokémon if one wants to take his place," Bidoof informed. He had heard it from Sunflora who got it from Chimecho that got it from Diglett who overheard Chatot.

"Chatot probably," Blaze said knowing the bird was second in command.

"No siree! Chatot likes staying as Guildmaster's right hand bird," Bidoof said. "He asked him first."

"Then I wonder who?" Blaze asked.

"Think he'll ask you or Shadow? That would be cool, yup yup," Bidoof said already imagining what it would be like, both cool and odd.

"Really?" Blaze asked with small hope, before his uncertainty toward himself added, "I see why he would ask Shadow, but me?"

"I don't, plus I prefer to explore and rescue than that," Shadow interrupted finally joining the conversation. "If anyone should get it I think it should be you Blaze. You love it and are more dedicated to this than anyone I know."

"You think?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, I know so. Look at all you've done," Shadow reassured before she snuck back to her bed.

"Shadow, this is why you should do it because you know what to say..." Blaze said not looking at Shadow as he was taking in what she said.

"Come on Blaze. It would awesome! Yup Yup! Well I better go back to my duties. See ya!" Bidoof said before exiting.

"Yeah, we're about to head out anyway. Bye Bidoof," Blaze said before he left and then turn to look at Shadow. "GET UP SHADOW!" 

Treasure Town was as lively as ever since Darkrai was stopped. Also since then Pokémon started to live in the town thus a healthy growth in population. However, with families Treasure Town became a place to play which was normal for Shine, an Eevee, and her best friend, Pulse, who was a Pikachu. Shine, like Blaze at a young age, dreamed of being on an exploration team and looked up to a certain one that walked into town from Sharpedo's Bluff.

"There she is Pulse!" Shine said to her friend excitingly pointing at the Umbreon. "Look Pulse!"

"I see her Shine. What is with you?" Pulse asked. Shine always acted this way or worse when Shadow was around.

"She's my idol and we're like related by evolution standards," Shine explained. She forgot Shadow and her could nowhere even be close to being related in reality. Pulse swore Shine wished Shadow was her mother. Shine insisted not, but sometimes it was true.

"You do remember that Shadow is said to actually be a human right?" Pulse said bursting her bubble.

"Don't ruin this for me." Shine growled before her attention was lost again toward Shadow. "Wouldn't it be great if Team DarkFire accepted me?"

"One in a million," Pulse mentioned knowing a lot of Pokémon know of their team and probably want the same thing.

"More like never going to happen," said Mimi, a Glameow.

"Be quiet Mimi!" Shine snapped at her rival. Everyone has one.

"Feisty! If anyone from Treasure Town is going to join Team DarkFire it is going to be me. They could use a cat who is quick on her paws," Mimi said straitening up to show she was superior.

"Yeah right! Quick at running away!" Shine countered.

"Shine, we shouldn't fight..." Pulse said. She was the one to avoid a fight.

"Why the rush?" Rose, the Roselia, said blocking the path.

"Leave us alone Rose!" Pulse shouted at the grass type.

"Why can't we all be friends?" Wigglytuff asked interrupting a potential fight.

"Guildmaster!" the four young Pokémon exclaimed.

"Not for long! Now get along and play nice! Oh! Team DarkFire! Shadow! Blaze! I need to talk to you!" Wigglytuff said as happy as ever. The two older Pokémon look at each other before walking over. As they got closer the younger ones tensed up.

"Yeah?" Blaze asked.

"As Bidoof probably told you I'm retiring the guild to an able Pokémon. Chatot does not want it so my question is Shadow, do you wish to be Guildmaster Umbreon? I know this is a major step for you giving up your team..." Wigglytuff stated before being cut off.

"Shadow can't do that!" Shine was the one who interrupted.

"Huh?" Shadow questioned why this kid was questioning before answering the pink rabbit like Pokémon. "I'm sorry Wigglytuff, I am a Pokémon that cannot be held down and despite seeing why I'm an excellent choice I think there is a more deserving Pokémon than me."

"Who?" Blaze asked having not remembered the conversation this morning.

"You, flames for brains," Shadow teased. "I said this morning despite how asleep I was. I can be that Pokémon that the young can come to for advice or be role model."

"Thanks Shadow." Blaze said knowing she was sincere even though at times she could be an ass.

"Well that's wonderful like a Perfect Apple as I was going to ask Blaze next! So what do you say Guildmaster Typhlosion?" Wigglytuff asked before his mind got distracted by a Perfect Apple in his imagination.

Blaze took a deep breath before gathering the last of his thoughts and making up his mind, "...I accept."

"Remember that you're my best friend and you're the fire in DarkFire. If this doesn't work you can always return to the team," Shadow said kind of sad to see her friend leave the team after all they went through.

"Don't make me cry Shadow," Blaze said as he hugged her as his was sure the tears were evaporating from the joyous heat he was giving off.

"Let...go..." Shadow growled whether it was from the lack of air, unwanted touch, or the heat.

 **AN: I know this short, but they'll get longer and more adventurous. Stay tune for the next chapter and why don't you just click the Review button while you're at it. Tell me what you think! I love hearing from you! ;) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome Back! I decided to update today since I really don't have much to do today. So here is the second chapter! Thanks to November Red Angel for the review! You're like my favorite person ever! I really appreciate it! Again, I don't own anything except OCs and the plot or I'd be tempted to make this an actual game…**

Chapter 2:

All the Pokémon in Treasure Town gathered outside the Guild to watch the installment of the new Guildmaster. Wigglytuff had his reasons to wanting to give up the Guild to Blaze, but it wasn't exactly sure. He said he'd still stick around, but most figured it was because he wanted to engorge in Perfect Apples and not have to worry. Chatot mentioned that part of it was he wanted to watch the young take over in his legacy.

"I would like to now pronounce Blaze, Typhlosion, Guildmaster of this Guild! Yoomtah!" Wigglytuff announced making Blaze official.

"Thanks! I'll try my best to be as good as Wigglytuff and the Grand Master of All Things Bad." Blaze said adding the joke he had never let go. The group remembered and just laughed. Afterward Pokémon chatted about everything from what to expect from the new Guildmaster to plans for the rest of the day.

"Well, Gabriel, Rylie, and I are going Concealed Ruins today so I'll see ya later. Oh and Blaze? I know benefit of you leaving," Shadow said remembering a good outcome of Blaze's leaving. Gabriel, the Gabite, and Rylie, the Lucario, only smirked knowing where their leader was going with this.

"What?" Blaze asked.

I get to sleep…ha-ha!" Shadow informed as she walked away chuckling to herself.

"That sly fox..." Blaze growled. 

The party to any younger Pokémon was boring. They're too young or in some cases scared of the Guild and were forced to go by their parents. As soon as the ceremony was completed they ran off to play. Well, in some cases to stock…follow their idols.

"Come on Pulse!" Shine said pulling on the reluctant Pikachu.

"Where are you going?" Pulse asked with a perturbed look.

"I'm following Shadow," Shine answered like it was the most obvious explanation in the world. Pulse looked ahead where they could just make out Shadow's tail that was heading out of town toward the crossroad to leave to a dungeon.

"But you can't go there Shine. They'll attack you!" Pulse protested.

"Not if we're careful," Shine said confident she knew what she was doing.

"We? There is no we, Mama will have my hide." Pulse feared. Her mother was not kind to misbehaving child. She remembered what happened to her brother, Sparky, a Pichu. The poor little bro couldn't sit for a week.

"Fine, but don't get jealous when I am accepted to DarkFire when Shadow sees my bravery," Shine boasted. She was determined to get Shadow to notice her. Ever since Shine learned about the once human turned into an Eevee and saved the world she had to meet her. When Shine and her mother arrived in Treasure Town after the Darkrai nightmare she didn't see the Eevee, but an Umbreon. Shadow was a powerful figure and it gave her someone to look to fill her spark of adventure.

"Or she'll see you stupidity and tell your mother," Pulse deadpanned.

"Whatever." Shine moaned as she left Pulse at the crossroad and followed Shadow and her team. 

Concealed Ruins, didn't look like before, but similar. Shadow had never been thoroughly through the ruins yet and now was as good as a time as any. She had to good feeling something was at the bottom because why else had Regigigas been guarding it.

"Hey Shadow," Rylie whispered to get Shadow's attention.

"Yeah?" she asked the loyal partner.

"I think we're being followed." Rylie warned. His aura was picking up something, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Shadow also gave him a different, but very similar feeling.

"When aren't we?" a rough voice belonging to Gabriel said.

"Not by foes…" Rylie pointed out.

"Oh," Shadow said a little shocked, "We'll keep our eyes open then." 

It had been a good idea at the time to the young Eevee. She figured this would be a safe way for her to have an adventure too that didn't involve putting up a request for one. She thought of many different problems doing that. First, she kind of thought those Pokémon were selfish. Second, she thought it was waste of their time when they could be out saving Pokémon in need. Sure they were known as explorers, but the fact Pokémon needed rescued was never going to fade.

"Which way?" Shine asked herself seeing she had lost Shadow.

"What do we have here?" Shine heard and turned to see a Weezing and an Electrode.

"Hey I don't want any trouble and I was just about to head home," Shine said trying to turn around and leave. She was stopped when Electrode rolled up behind her and Weezing moved in front.

"Where so you think you're going?" Electrode asked smirking.

"Someone help..." Shine whimpered at thought of her getting beat up.

"No one can help you now! Hoho!" Weezing chuckled. Both Pokémon began charging up their attacks and Shine closed her eyes hoping it would be quick or someone would save her.

"I beg to differ, Shadow Ball!" a familiar voice said that was Shadow.

"Aura Sphere!" Rylie commanded.

"And Dragon Claw!" Gabriel said taking a swipe at Weezing. Both Pokémon were defeated in a matter of seconds and disappeared.

"Thank you!" Shine said happily to be rescued by none other than Shadow as she bounced toward her.

"What were you thinking?!" Shadow snapped.

"I'm sorry...I don't know..." Shine mumbled the same way she would answer her mother when she got angry with her.

"You should!" Shadow screeched. She couldn't believe this kid had possibly followed them into a high level dungeon.

"I want to be like you! You're so strong and brave! You practically fearless! You're my role model since as long as I could remember!" Shine quickly admitted hoping to appease Shadow's fury. Shadow was about to say more, but she was completely speechless.

"Shadow..." her teammates asked worried about the silence that had come over their leader.

"Let's take her home." Shadow simply said pulling out her badge. 

No one said anything as they made their way to Shine's home located a little outside Treasure Town. Shadow goes to the door with Shine while Gabriel and Rylie wait. Shadow knocks and an Espeon answers the door.

"Shine! Are you okay? I thought I was going to have to get help!" Esara said as soon as she saw her daughter. Instantly she started checking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine mom..." Shine moaned pushing her mother away.

"Pulse's mother told me as soon as she heard. Thank you Team DarkFire for bringing my daughter home!" Esara inquired.

"Wasn't a problem ma'am." Shadow said respecting the older evolution. Shadow at least assumed so.

"Oh, but I feel I must repay you." Esara claimed.

"No, you don't. This wasn't an actual mission." Shadow denied. It wasn't the mother's fault and she was right.

"Are you sure?" Esara objected. She felt like she needed to repay the dark type after what she had done for her.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry that we must be going." Shadow said leaving the doorway and back out toward her team.

"What were you thinking? Wait! Don't answer that because I don't want to know. Go to your room!" Esara demanded as soon as Shadow was out of earshot. She was furious at her daughter for committing to such a stunt. Shine had always been adventurous, but this was ridiculous.

"Yes mama..." Shine murmured going back to the area of the house considered her room.

Rylie looked at his leader as she walked toward them. He was right about someone following them and the familiar sense was because Shine and Shadow were once the same species. He was an observant one of the group, unlike Gabriel who was all attack. He saw something different about Shadow than what he saw before.

"Hey Shadow, why did you do that?" Rylie asked her as soon as she was close enough.

"What?" Shadow inquired.

"He means let it go. You usually go all dark type on people like that." Gabriel explained. He paid attention more than people thought he did.

"Dark-type?" Shadow wondered out loud with a small smirk. That term was a new one by her. Gabriel always had these slang terms about others or just in general.

"Makes you sound fierce. Usually you'd snap or something," Gabriel explained.

Shadow just went with the comment about her 'dark-typeness' and answered Rylie with, "It was what the kid said."

"We heard." They both answered both kind a jealous and amazed.

"What action are you going to take if any?" Rylie asked knowing Shadow won't let this go.

"Help her."

 **AN: Chapter 2 is done! Told you this one would be longer! Chapter 3 will be up soon so don't worry. Until next time please Review and you shall be rewarded with Updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello Everyone! I have chapter 3 done! Well, I have them all done already, but it is the time of just putting them into story format and not the script format I use normally when writing. Anyway, you're patience has been rewarded. FYI, heads up that I make a dirty joke in this one and in another chapter. I guess this a reason for T rated. I think it's subtle, but it's there. It also just adds Shadow's an ass.**

 **Disclaimer: What?! It's NOT mine…oh well…but I do own Umbreon, Eevee, and Jolteon dolls that have been dubbed Shadow, Shine, and Blackout (Shadow's 'Boyfriend' at the end of the sequel to this) as of this moment. UH OH I just gave it away there is a sequel! Oh well, now you know.**

 **These are the moves for each characters shown that are in one point in battles:**

 **Shadow (Umbreon): Shadow Ball/Dark Pulse/ Iron Tail/Psychic**

 **Blaze (Typhlosion): Flamethrower/Shadow Claw/Blast Burn/Aerial Ace**

 **Shine (Eevee): Tackle/Swift/Quick Attack/Sand-Attack**

Chapter 3

That morning Shadow woke up with a feeling in her gut. She didn't have to ask herself what it was about, she already knew. It was about what happened the day before with Shine. That little Eevee looked up to her. She never had anyone actually come right out and say it to her face before. Well Blaze might have, not that he told or so she thought. Shadow always kept her word and she was going to do what she told Rylie last night. She left base and went to their home again. As she reached the door she lifted her paw to knock.

"I'll get it!" Shadow heard a small voice from the other side. The door opens door to reveal Shine. "Shadow!"

"Can I speak to your mom?" Shadow asked bluntly.

"Mom!" Shine yelled back unsure how she felt about Shadow being at her home.

"Who is it?" Esara asked coming out. "Shadow! What can I do for you?"

"May I speak to you two?" Shadow asked politely.

"Shine has expressed an interest in exploring so I would to take her to the Guild to enroll as an apprentice and take her on as my own for training." Shadow decided. She had done. She wanted to teach someone and Shine proved she wanted to be the student.

"What?!" both Pokémon shrieked.

"Yes, she shows potential to become a great explorer and she reminds me of myself," Shadow admitted.

"Well..." Esara thought.

"Please mom?" Shine pleaded. She couldn't believe this was happening. She

"I will ask the Guildmaster personally to train her on Thursdays. He technically cannot say no to me." Shadow proposed. It was true. Shadow had some leverage on Blaze that wasn't going to be left alone for a while. Whether it was him forcing her to join his team, saving his hide, or her being manipulative. There was also threat of that she can him in a fight.

Esara had this look of deep thought. This was as much as Shine's choice, but Shine and Shadow would feel at ease knowing she was okay with the decision. "Alright, but you must train hard, be safe, become the greatest explorer, and do everything Ms. Shadow says."

"Yes!" Shine squealed with delight. This was a dream come true for her. Shine almost had to step on her own paw.

"The Ms. isn't needed ma'am," Shadow said. Shadow still disliked being considered old.

It wasn't a sappy good-bye from Esara as she knew Shine could come see her whenever she wanted. Shine would still be in town and it wasn't like something like this wasn't going to happen. Shine was getting older every day and Esara knew that. It was heartfelt and Shadow couldn't help think how lucky the family was. Eventually they needed to go to the Guild.

"Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected! It's an Umbreon and an Eevee! I think its Shadow!' Diglett announced.

"Sure, now he knows my footprint," Shadow mumbled to herself remembering about the first time she'd ever come to the Guild. Now Eevee was kind of normal to see in these parts.

"You may ENTER!" the booming voice of Loudred said. The doors opened and the duo went inside and down to the second level. As usual the place was busy and filled with Pokémon chatting and looking about.

"So this is what it is like down here!" Shine declared only having dreamed about it.

"What do we have here? I didn't know Team DarkFire recruited babies," a gruff voice said behind the evolution duo that belonged to Tauro, a Tauros who was the leader of Team Stomp.

"Shut up Tauro!" Shadow moaned before she speculated, "Unless you want me to let it slip out to Treasure Town on how and why Team Stomp has only one male member and the rest female. You know...

"You wouldn't..." the bull growled.

"Try. Me." Shadow taunted stopping after every word.

"One day Shadow you will get what is coming to you." Tauro cautioned.

"Yes, who is going to mess with a Level 88 Umbreon...?" Shadow gloated making it sound like both a statement and a question. She was proud she reached a high level. Known as the highest in Treasure Town who only continued to get stronger. **(AN: My Umbreon on sky is this level.)**

"Tauro!"

"Hello ladies!" the excited bull said seeing his two team members, Gira (Girafarig) and Moomoo (Milktank).

"Hi Shadow!" the two girls said knowing Shadow from around.

"Hello..." Shadow sighed unsure whether to be nice to them or not.

Tauro, you planned that we go as a trio today!" Moomoo said to the leader winking. Shadow saw and heard her. She shuttered and made a slight gag noise.

"Yeah I plan to go all out today!" Gira added.

"Well, you guys seem to have plans so bye. Come on Shine," Shadow claimed pushing Shine in another direction.

"What was that about?" Shine asked confused. Older Pokémon were so weird.

"I'll let your mom tell ya when you're older or better yet you just don't need to know," Shadow advised throwing Esara under the herd when the time came. She knew she was going to get an earful one day about this.

"Shadow!" A familiar voice called.

"Hi Blaze!" Shadow pipped up not knowing whether or not the saying of her name meant trouble or a casual greeting. Blaze usually kept the jerkiness in check before he left.

"What can I do for you?" he asked his partner. He didn't care if they rarely worked together anymore, they were partners.

"This is Shine and wants to be an apprentice," Shadow explained.

"Just you?" Blaze asked. He was surprised she came down her by herself, but guessed since Shadow was with her it was okay.

"Yep." Shine agreed not exactly sure what he meant.

"Alright, well as Guildmaster I certify you as a member of the Guild and apprentice." Blaze announced as he released a small flamethrower to make it official.

"Thank you both!" Shine said happily.

"No problem." They both replied looking at the future generation of exploration.

 **AN: Well that's the end of Chapter 3. Sorry it was short, but these are needed. If any of you are offend by the joke I'm sorry, but it's some humor into it.**

 **How else is Chansey's Day Care running?** **I might have Chapter 4 up tonight/tomorrow depending on how I am. I'm in a writing mood when I should be working on what needs to get done. I prefer writing my two stories so we'll see.**

 **Preview for next chapter: Shine has her first job with Shadow and things don't turn as well as she had hoped.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It is time for Chapter 4! So I guess I did get this up meaning I am a really GOOD liar then. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just to say this story is like 20+ chapters. Just to let you know I add a tad of reality in this and not just going off game concept. Adds a little more to it, don't you think? Well, I guess you'll find out as you read. Again, another joke so fair warning.**

 **Disclaimer: (ring ring) Hello? I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Well, thanks MKLG, I guess I knew that…what a jerk…wait! That's me!**

Chapter 4

Sleeping bliss. The beds in the Guild were soft, if you consider the hay soft, but no one complains. However, the apprentices do complain about one thing about sleeping, the being woken up.

"GET UP!" Loudred screamed into Shine's room which was actually Shadow's and Blaze's old room.

"I'm up!" Shine yelled back.

Shine gets up and looks at window where the sun shines in. She can't believe she's here…the Guild. Soon she'll be a first class explorer. Then she realizes she needs to go out for debriefing. Everyone was so welcoming to her. Of course they mentioned it reminded them of when Shadow first arrived, but they knew she was different. They then got their assignments and did the cheers which Shine was happy to partake in unlike Shadow who always reluctant.

"Alright, as I suspected Shadow planned this out so your next day would be Thursday so you'll be with her," Blaze theorized. Shadow was smart like that.

"Okay!"

"Speaking of the devil, where is she? She better not be asleep...she may be the greatest explorer along with Wigglytuff, but she's so lazy." Blaze mentioned. Shine giggled at that. So Shadow had faults and she was learning from the one who knew her best and from the best.

"Tell me how you really feel and don't have a Milktank, I'm here," Shadow commented coming down the ladder having heard what Blaze said about her.

"It's true," Blaze corrected, "Alright, go on. I'll even walk you out."

As they began walking to the ladder to go up the entrance after having reached the second floor they, or at least Shadow and Shine heard familiar voices.

"Oh Tauro! Yesterday was so much fun! Can I join Team Stomp?" Dona, a Donphan asked Tauro.

"Of course you can Dona, but remember we share." Tauro accepted with a smile.

"I know!" she squealed.

"That poor Donphan..." Shadow mumbled a little too loud.

"Quiet Shadow!" Tauro snapped having heard her.

"No thanks, my opinion in most cases is quite enlightening and truthful," Shadow smirked at her comment.

"Shadow!" Now Blaze was commenting about her behavior.

Shadow rolled her eyes before mocking back with, "Blaze!" He just glared at her. "It's true..."

"Hey are you on an adventure team too?" Dona asked.

"It's an exploration..." Shadow began to correct her.

"Whatever," the Donphan continued, "you should join us. You look super strong and could give anyone a good running." She obviously was both the more intelligent and naïve of the group.

"Dona, I'm team leader plus I don't want this flea bitten mongrel..." Tauro insulted.

"Flea bitten is a little much and I have a breed or in this case species..." Shadow countered in a joking tone it seemed.

"That was given to you! Everyone knows you're a mutt!" the bull snapped back.

"Whatever, you have horns on the wrong end plus to you, Dona was it? I am already the leader of Team DarkFire." Shadow said seeing the conversation, if you could it that, was getting out of hand and attracting unwanted attention.

"Oh My Arceus!" she swore, "It is you! Are you really? (Shadow nods) Well never mind, great meeting you! Come on Tauro."

"They have him whipped. I almost feel sorry for the poor..." Shadow said getting her last words.

"Shadow!"

"I was gonna say bull," she concluded.

"I'll never understand." Shine mumbled to herself. She also wondered who was the real child, her or Shadow. Even though she had only been officially been around the Umbreon a few days she was learning so much just about her as an individual. What happened to her role model?

"Okay, while we are here let's pick a mission then I'll show you Treasure Town more in depth. Explorers not only explore new dungeons, but help those in need. Here this one looks good." Shadow said moving on with her training.

 **Client: Rattata**

 **Objective: Search for my lost item, a White Gummi**

 **Place: Beach Cave F3**

 **Reward: 200 poke**

"I like it." Shine said even though it seemed simple.

"Good, because you didn't have a choice." Shadow said.

Shadow showed Shine Treasure Town before starting toward the Beach. Like Bidoof had done for her so long ago she felt she was paying it forward this way. That and she needed to know about where she could go for supplies and facilities.

"Can I ask some questions?" Shine asked Shadow as they walking toward the beach.

"Sure."

"Why are you doing this?" Shine asked starting with the basics.

"Like I said you remind me of myself if I would have born a Pokémon. I love to travel and explore new places. I see that spark in you and the way I see your mom she would never let you by yourself with a nudge," Shadow explained.

"Do you remember anything about yours? You know, your human life," Shine asked.

"No, I don't," she admitted, "and I guess that's why I gave Guildmaster. I want to find out who Shadow was as a human. I think my human self is dead anyway, but I have to know for sure so I keep traveling. I'm beginning to think what I am searching for isn't here."

"Because that you use to be human is that why that Tauros called you a mongrel and a mutt?" Shine asked. She then decided by the look on Shadow's face that may have been the wrong thing to ask. Shadow then brushed it off.

"Yes. My species is Umbreon, but no one will ever truly see me as such and I have come to accept it so remarks like that do not bother me. We're here. This is Beach Cave which is the closet dungeon to Treasure Town," Shadow said glad they could get off the topic. It was time to enter the dungeon.

"This is so cool!" Shine said. It was different when you're allowed to be here and not stocking someone.

"Remember to stay on your toes." Shadow advised.

"Right!" Her words seemed to commands to live by.

"Hehehe..."

"What's that?" Shine panicked slightly. She still had memories of what happened the last time she encountered some Pokémon.

"Some Corsola. Wanna help take them out?" Shadow suggested.

"Sure! Tackle!" Shine called.

"Iron Tail!" Shadow attacked and the Corsola were defeated easily.

"That was a rush!" Shine marveled at what this like. Shadow smiled at the Eevee's excitement, but then saw a Kabuto behind Shine.

"Shadow Ball!" Shadow attacked and the moves passes thru Shine and knocks out Kabuto.

"What was that?!" Shine yelled.

"I just defended you." Shadow started.

"I know that! Thanks by the way! That was awesome! The way it passed thru me! How did you do that?" Shine babbled. Shadow could only chuckle.

"It is one of many IQ abilities that is called Gap Prober. You learn them as you grow in ways such as eating Gummies and such," Shadow explained.

"Okay. Hey, isn't that the Gummi were looking for?" Shine says seeing a White Gummi across the other side of the floor. However, Shine doesn't see the trap that Shadow can see with her Trap Seer ability.

"Watch out!" Shadow barked as she pushes Shine off in time, but has to take a step forward this making her step on the trap which is poison spike trap that shoots into her paw. "Ow!"

"Shadow! Are you okay?" Shine asked seeing the incident and hearing it.

"I think so...traps are dangerous so always come prepared and be careful." Shadow said giving her another piece of advice. She was better at this than she thought she would be.

"Got it! Are you starting to sweat?" Shine asked seeing some beads on her black fur.

"It's because I'm agitated that my paw hurts. This way until we finish the mission no one mess with us as it's poisonous." Shadow explained to cover.

"That's scary and cool at the same time!" Shadow thought so too.

"Go grab the gummi so we can leave." She order.

Shine grabbed the gummi and they teleported out, but Shadow never took care of her poison.

LINE BREAK

"Thank you so much for finding it! I'm trying to become a great explorer someday so raising my IQ will help," Rattata said thankfully.

"You're welcome!" Shine cheerfully agreed.

"Here is your reward," Rattata said giving Shadow the 200poke reward. "Thank you!"

"Here," Shadow said giving her the money.

"Why?"

"It was your mission and you earned it. All I did was supervise," Shadow replied.

"Thank you Shadow!"

"Great job Shine. Shadow seems to be doing a great job." Blaze confessed. He was kind of worried about letting Shine go with Shadow, not because he thought she'd do a bad job, but she liked to get the job. He remembered sometimes she'd go by herself for either no or little reason.

"Thanks! It was awesome to go out with Shadow. She taught me a lot about IQs, traps, and..." Shine told how her outing had been. As she talked about her day to Blaze, Shadow begun to feel the effect of her poison. All she got out was a sigh before she collapsed to the ground.

"Shadow!" the duo cried.

Blaze saw on her the red fever bridge on her muzzle and feels her head. "She's burning up and I know burning! Did something happen?"

Shine feels she's going to hyperventilate as she said, "I don't know..."

"Chatot!" Blaze screamed.

"Yes Guildmaster, which I am finally getting use to...Oh my! What happened?" Chatot grumbled before seeing the ex-apprentice down for the count.

"I don't know...can you tell?" Blaze asked him.

"Down in the dungeon she saved me from a trap. She said she was fine, but it looked like she hurt her paw. She didn't tell me about the types..." Shine interjected telling what she knew what happened. Her confession seemed to help Chatot conclude what was wrong with her as he looked at her paw.

"She's been poisoned." That was all he said.

 **AN: Am I on a role or what? There is chapter 4 with 5 and probably 6 coming soon to an update near you! I figured since these chapters are short and since we won't hit the climax until about chapter 9ish I'll update often.**

 **Also I want to point out after said point I may not update as often as I'd like because the binder containing this story is not with me. It is at home where I am not and won't be for a while as I'm a college. I only have up to half of chapter 9 on my laptop. Hopefully my bro will come thru and send it to me chapter by chapter so I can continue until I get the binder. I may have them mail it…I'm rambling, but don't fear I ALWAYS finish a story because I hate being left hanging.**

 **Preview: Will Shadow be saved from her poison? Will they get it in time? What sacrifice will be made to unsure she turns out okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is Chapter 5! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far! Now what do we say we get started! Sorry this is short, but I think 5-8 are all that way, but I'll try to make them a little longer or combine a chapter or more.**

 **Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT! I don't own anything... :.(**

Chapter 5

They all stared at Chatot hoping he was mistaken. Some poison traps could be dangerous, but to Blaze it felt worse and he swore he was poisoned too. Guilt poisoned him mind that Shadow had gotten hurt on a mission and he wasn't there to make sure she kept herself healthy. He couldn't blame Shine; it wasn't her fault as Shadow was protecting her. She was being selfless as usual.

"It was probably a poison spike trap? If so, why didn't she do something?" Chatot asked breaking Blitz out of his trance of self-doubt.

"She was also sweating and said it was because she was agitated that her paw hurt." Shine remembered what Shadow said and voiced it.

"That explains it. When she's agitated her pores produce a poisonous sweat so it was hard for her to tell. We need to get a cure. Loudred!" Chatot said.

"YES!" A loud voice boomed as he came upstairs. They all look at Shadow as she whimpered and winced as her ears folded down.

"Hush your loud voice!" Chatot snapped. "Take Shadow down stairs while I go look in inventory for a Pecha Berry." Loudred nodded and took the feverish Pokémon downstairs.

"What do you mean we haven't stocked yet?!" Chatot screeched.

"We don't stock until Friday yup yup." Bidoof explained attempting to calm Chatot.

"That's right..." the bird remembered.

"I'll go look in DarkFire's storage," Blaze voiced his idea.

"Go."

"Come on Shine," Blaze said not wanting to go alone. Shine nodded as followed the Guildmaster out the entrance and into town.

"Guildmaster Blaze, what can I do for you?" Kangskhan asked. Shadow still gave Blaze access to their supplies just in case. She wasn't that cruel.

"Does DarkFire have any Pecha Berries or Heal Seeds?" he asked the mother.

"Let me check..." Kangskhan said as she ventured to the back, "No, I'm sorry." Hearing her Blaze growled and a flame appear from his mouth which he snaps quiet not wanting to start a fire. "What's wrong dear?"

"Shadow came back from a dungeon poisoned." Blaze admitted.

"Oh dear! I wish I could do something, but I don't have anything either..." Kangskhan replied.

As the two older Pokémon spoke Shine wondered off and looked at the shop that was next to the Storage Center. She wished their was something she could do to help. Two brothers ran the shop and Shadow said earlier that they were very nice.

"What can I do for you?" asked a green Kecleon.

"Nothing really...I'm just waiting..." Shine said upset that she felt so useless. Shadow needed help and it was her fault. She looked over to see Blaze snap his mouth shut seeing a few flames fall to the ground. She guessed he had no luck and they were running out of ideas and time.

"Well if that's..." the purple one started.

"Do you have any Pecha Berries or Heal Seeds?" she quickly asked remembering that was what Blaze asked and was told about where she was at. They were a market, they just had to have something to help!

"Let me check...I have a Heal Seed for 200poke," the green Kecleon reported after searching through what he had in stock.

Shine looked at her money and quickly decided her course of action, "I'll take it! Here." She handed money and got the seed. "Thank you. Blaze! I got what we need!"

"How?" Blaze asked.

"I bought it." Shine revealed.

"Good, let's go." Blaze answered. Inside he smiled as Shine was becoming more like Shadow and it had only been one day. She was making choices that may hurt herself, but ended up helping others in the long run. With that they quickly ran toward the Guild.

"Please tell me you have something. I'm afraid that she's getting worse and it was a badly poison spiked trap," Chatot explained seeing the two return.

"Yes, we have a Heal Seed." Blaze informed.

"Good." They quickly ran back to where Loudred took Shadow was in the back crew room where Shine now stayed.

"Hey Shadow...Shine got you a Heal Seed. Please open up so you can get better." Blaze said softly hoping to get a response. She stayed quiet, almost dead to the world as her body shook from the fever.

"I was afraid of this. Her fever is clouding her mind and the poison is spreading...we're lucky she hasn't gone…" Chatot said before being proven wrong as Shadow randomly fires a Shadow Ball at the wall, "…rouge."

After he meant rouge Shadow fired another Shadow Ball toward the entrance to the room. If it escaped it could hot someone.

"Shadow Claw!" Blaze declared as the ball of darkness was destroyed by his claw. Chatot looked at the new Guildmaster with pride that he was quick to think. Shadow, however, didn't wan to stop and her tail glowed a silver color. Iron Tail! Blaze quickly acted and held her down as she struggled. Her tail beat ground trying to get up. Eventually she calmed, but in reality she wore herself out.

Carefully Shine laid down next to Shadow's nose and whispered softly, "Please Shadow listen...this happened because of me so let me make it up to you." Shadow responded as she tried to find the energy to move. She barely could lift her head off the straw.

"Her body is too tired. Alright, I'll open her mouth and you toss it in." Blaze suggested as his grip on her slightly released. Blaze then lifted Shadow's mouth and got her to open as Shine threw in the seed. Blaze plugged her nose and she swallowed instantly. They all watched intensely to see if it worked. If not someone was to burn Kecleon's Marker during the night. It was a random fire caused by a spark or someone not from around did it. With those TMs who knows what could happen. Yeah, that was the story.

It was a minute later when a soft and weary voice said, "Thank you..."

"Shadow!" Shine shouted in glee as she collapsed on her in a hug with her head against hers. Blaze fully released Shadow as she settled down to go back to sleep.

"Get some rest, both of you and I'll be back later," Blaze said as he closed the current to eliminate the light left shining through the window. Shine then curled up next to Shadow. She felt like proud of what she did. She wondered if this is how Shadow felt after everyone she helps. She decides to leave it for another time and falls asleep.

 **AN: Chapter 5 done and it is only a little passed 1am. Not bad, not bad at all I do say so myself. Hope you're all enjoying it and don't forget to click Review and leave me something. I swear I get super excited hearing my phone go off telling me I have an email because I think it's a reviewer. Please make my day and I'll update to make yours!**

 **Preview: With Shadow down for some R &R Shine is by herself for the day. She learns what Blaze did in the beginning and notices the empty space after Shadow is allowed to leave and go to her own bed. She wants a partner and become a real team. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi Guys! I have another Chapter up! Sorry if this seems short to any of you! Like I said I'll try to lengthen the short chapters by adding to the story! Who knows what else I could come up with?**

 **Disclaimer: Go Pokéball! It Failed?! Why?! Oh, I know, it's because I don't own anything…**

Chapter 6

Mornings were supposed to be calm. Get up and get straight to work was usually the idea. To start the day busy so you're ready for the night. Pokémon all around do it whether it is exploring, training, or even working. Of course not everyone knows when it is break time.

"Shadow! You must lay down and rest!" Shine yelled at Shadow as she tried to get up the next morning.

"I don't need to!" Shadow insisted. A little incident with poison wasn't going to keep her down. She felt like she was a poison. However, their yelling was not missed as Blaze came in hearing the chatter.

"Thought I heard you up and here I thought you'd be happy to sleep in," Blaze joked.

"Shut up," Shadow growled in a joking manner. Despite it was true she didn't need to be reminded.

"Why do you have to be a pain?" Blaze asked.

"Because it's me." She explained. There wasn't much else to say about it. It was Shadow. She always wondered if she acted this before turning into a Pokémon.

"True, but Shine is right, you need to rest," Blaze agreed with the newest apprentice.

"No I don't, I'm fine." Shadow denied as she tried to get up, but it was clear her legs were shaking. "See." She said that with a smug look, but her eyes then showed an 'uh oh' look as she collapsed.

"That didn't look like it." Shine laughed.

Shadow only glared at the Eevee before admitting, "Fine." She then laid down and put her head down and puffed out and dirt next to the bed. She didn't seem happy. She was a Pokémon of action.

"Okay Shine," Blaze said getting her attention after the morning briefing, "for today I want you to get acquainted with Treasure Town more and the other explorers that have made their base in the area. You can learn a lot from and not just Shadow."

"Okay!" Shine said happily as she ran toward the ladder. As she reached the second floor a group of Pokémon by the boards caught her attention. The trio consisted of a Baltoy, a Natu, and a Chingling.

"So team, what should we do today?" the Baltoy asked.

"Maybe this one," Natu said pointing up to a job at the lower part of the board. Shine decided to take Blaze's advice. Shadow could only teach her so much. She had to part of the training on her own. She guessed that was why Shadow only wanted to meet once a week.

"Hi." Shine said going up to the group.

"Hi." They greeted back. They seemed nice of enough.

"I'm Shine, an apprentice here." She introduced herself.

"I'm Bail and this is Xana and Ching. We're Team Future," the Baltoy replied. It was clear to her he was the leader.

"That's cool!" Shine said. The only other team she met besides them was DarkFire.

"Are you alone?" Ching asked in a sweet song voice.

"Yeah I guess so. I don't go out with my mentor today." Shine explained. What did she have with Shadow? She was her mentor and Shine was part of the Guild.

"Having a team is rewarding." Xana chirped. "We there for each other and makes what do easier."

"Thanks! I'll look into it!" Shine said realizing if she wanted to be great she didn't have to be alone. She should what she learns.

"Let's go team!" Bail announced as the Team Future left to whatever job they took on.

"I wonder who I could ask..." Shine thought to herself. She then had a spark of an idea. With the word spark being a key word. It would benefit her friends greatly. She was shy and enclose. Shine just knew if she could convince her to join she would be grateful. Quickly she ran out of the Guild and toward the other side of town. As soon as she reached the front she knocked.

"I got it!" a voice said. The door open to reveal Pulse, her Pikachu friend. "Shine!"

"Hi Pulse!" Shine said with a grin. Pulse knew that grin only meant one thing…trouble or that Shine wanted something that only lead to trouble.

"What do you want?" Pulse asked kind of not meaning to sound rude.

"I want to first apologize for dragging you into trouble, but I have a huge favor to ask!" Shine apologized before asking. She decided she was going to pull a Blaze.

"What?" she asked the normal type.

"Will you join me in an exploration team? I'm an apprentice at the Guild and another team said having a team is great! So Please!?" Shine begged. Shine wouldn't beg and plead if it wasn't important to her.

"What?!" Pulse said acting like Shadow in the past situation, "I don't know..."

"Please! You're my best friend and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else!" Shine said revealing to Pulse what she thought. Shine valued their friendship. Pulse was always there for her even when they got into trouble. Pulse may like to avoid issues, but wasn't afraid to jump to solve one if it meant helping someone.

"Shine..." Pulse adored.

"You can is you want dear, I won't stop you." Raia, the Raichu, said to her daughter.

"Mama!" Pulse gasped that her mother had been listening in the entire time.

"You need to do something instead of being cooped up in the house. Just promise me you'll be safe and train hard!" Raia said. Shine always liked Raia. She understood the child needs to get and explore their options with what they want to do with their lives.

"Thank you Mama!" Pulse said hugging her mother.

"Awesome!" Shine said excited and hoped all this was okay. As soon as Raia made sure Pulse was set they ran off back to Guild to inform Blaze of the choice that was being made.

"Guildmaster Blaze!" Shine shouted running up to the Typhlosion.

"Yes?"

"Two questions, how's Shadow?" Shine asked. She had been worried about Shadow since she decided to attempt to get up that morning.

"Asleep finally." Blaze breathed out in frustration. It has taken hours to get to fall asleep since the incident this morning. Shadow was determined not to let anything stop her. After she tried to escape around lunch Blaze had asked both Sunflora and Chimecho about putting Shadow to sleep. They were reluctant at first, but after the third escape attempt they complied. Blaze also had said he would deal with Shadow when she woke up. "And?"

"Can Pulse join me as my partner and be a fellow apprentice! Just like you were to Shadow!" Shine asked eagerly as Pulse nodded in agreement.

Blaze looked a little insulted by her words and mentioned, "I don't think it went that way..."

"That's not what she said, she said you forced her because you were..." Shine continued about what she had heard from Shadow.

Blaze knew he lost when he was competing with Shadow with Shine. The Eevee was one hundred percent dedicated to the Umbreon so he stopped her before she could ramble, "Alright, this isn't story time as this is business. Sure, young and willing are always welcome! I hereby make Pulse a member of this Guild." Blaze then released a Flamethrower and asked, "Now, what's your team name?

The younger Pokémon looked at each other blankly. Neither had thought about a team name. Shine felt like a total rookie having not remembered that she needed a team name.

"Well...how about Team Luminous!" Shine voiced. Pulse thought about what all they talked about before.

"I like it!" Pulse echoed.

"Alright, you will be registered as Team Luminous!" Blaze said as he released a slightly stronger flame. He looked at the new team and couldn't help, but feel proud. All this was happening while he was in control of the Guild. That must have meant he was doing a good job. That was what he was worried about, not being good enough. The smiles on the new recruit's faces said it all as they cheered for the start of their team.

 **AN: Here is Chapter 6! Yah! Shine and Pulse are Team Luminous! I actually changed the name of their team because it gave spoilers to what Shine was going to involve into. So sorry! If you have an idea go ahead and guess when you leave a Review! Chapter 7 will be up in the future!**

 **Preview: Now that Team Luminous has joined the Guild another group of Pokémon feels they want to be the anti-hero to them. They decide they too want to join! Shadow finally gets to leave the Guild, what is she up to? And what ideas are in store of them?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello! Here is Chapter 7 at almost 5am my time! You can tell I can't sleep because I think about updating! I love looking at views and seeing I'm almost at one hundred! Does that mean people actually like it?! *faints* I'm okay!**

 **Disclaimer: I keep running into Pokémon trying to recruit, but it won't work. I guess it's because I don't own it…**

 **Pulse (Pikachu): Thunder Shock/ Quick Attack/ Tail Whip/ Thunder Wave**

Chapter 7

Shadow was forced to stay another night at Guild. It wasn't like she had a choice. It was either stay or be put back to sleep. Blaze had dealt, well, felt the wrath of Shadow when she woke up later that night. She also insisted she felt better and could return to base. She tried everything to get to leave even with the simple excuse of there wasn't enough beds. The Guild almost lost an apprentice that day as Shine opened her mouth and said they could make room in her room for Shadow. She'd sleep with Pulse or with Shadow. Shine was struck by the fear of an Umbreon growl. Blaze all for the idea agreed and Shadow growled at him too. Shadow joked and told Pulse she was her favorite. The broken hearted faces of Blaze and Shine was priceless and worth it. They went to bed afterward peacefully, but of course, no one wakes up that way.

"TIME TO GET UP!" Loudred screamed into their room.

"It will be the end of the world the day I miss that..." Shadow groaned as she felt her ears die.

"No kidding..." Shine agreed.

"It's so loud!" Pulse moaned as this was her first experience with the alarm clock. She held her ears tight against her head to block out the sound which had stopped. Her ears were ringing.

"Well you two better go." Shadow said to the new recruits.

"What?!" Pulse asked. Shine just laughed at her friend and pulled her out.

"Finally I would like to welcome Pulse to the Guild joining as Team Luminous with Shine." Blaze announced. He was actually nervous about the briefing today as Shadow was sort of watching.

"Hi!"

"Yippee another new team!" Sunflora cheered.

"Just hope it's not another you and Shadow Guildmaster," Chatot teased. Blaze glared at the bird. If Team Luminous was anything like Team DarkFire then they could aspect great things from them.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Blaze said ending the morning briefing. The group then went to their jobs and Blaze saw Shadow come out. "Hey Shadow."

"Hi Blaze. I'm going back today." Shadow said. It was going to happen, no ifs, ands, or buts. If someone stopped her they might receive a small or weaken Shadow Ball to the butt. She'd fight her way out if she had to and she would win.

"At least you're better. It was nice to have you around here again." Blaze admitted. He missed Shadow. He missed their daily routine of him trying to get her up in the morning. Or even her coming and having to save him when he got into trouble. He wasn't going to tell her that part. She would never let it go meaning he'd never live it down.

"I know and as much as it pains for me to admit it I miss you. Anyway, I plan to go out today," Shadow replied. Blaze smiled at the fact she missed him too.

"Be careful." He warned.

"Aren't I always?" she asked.

"No."

It was a simple take jobs on the board just not any outlaws. Shine assumed they weren't ready for that kind yet so didn't ask. Pulse looked both excited and nervous about starting. Shine didn't know what she was worried about. Pulse was plenty strong and was a good battler. Like Blaze, Shine figured she had a confidence problem.

"So Pulse, we were told to go out on this board for now," Shine suggested.

"Okay." Pulse said going with the flow.

"You're out of your minds!" A familiar voice belonging to Mimi gasped.

"We're allowed Mimi because we're Team Luminous!" Shine said as a matter of fact.

"What?" Mimi appalled.

"Yup!" Pulse said liking the chance to tell the sassy Glameow wrong.

"No way, you idiots." Mimi insulted. She couldn't believe. They had to be lying. There was no other explanation. Lots of kids around here pretend they were explorers until they were old enough to join. That was it!

"Yes way," a voice said casually as it came up from the bottom floor, "and I think they're very good at it."

"Shadow!" Mimi said shocked to see her and let alone defend these…kids.

"Are you leaving?" Shine asked her mentor.

"Yeah, places to explore or Pokémon to save." Shadow boasted like it was normal. Shine giggled. Shadow had a good heart. Any serious conversation would be made light hearted if Shadow was involved. Everyone loved talking with Shadow. Treasure Town would seem lost without her or at least it wouldn't be the same.

"Okay, see you Thursday?" she asked.

"Always, and we're doing the right board then. Good-bye." Shadow said after grabbing a job off the outlaw side and leaving.

"What does she mean?" Pulse asked confused by what Shine asked.

"Oh! I forgot!" Shine remembered, "Shadow and I, well us now, go out on Thursdays and she mentors me."

"What?" the two yelped.

Yep. Oh, here's one for Beach Cave. Come on Pulse." Shine said as she was looking at the jobs list. Pulse agreed to leave the conversation there and away from the nosey Glameow. After they had left the Guild Mimi went down the second ladder.

"Can I help you?" Chatot asked seeing the cat.

"Who do I see about joining?" she smirked.

Beach Cave was an easier dungeon that Shine felt Pulse and she could handle alone. As they walked looking for the lost Elekid they talked. Shine told Pulse all about what happened the last time in Beach Cave. The time she went with Shadow. Pulse couldn't believe all that had happened and what there was to know about mystery dungeons. Shine learned Pulse was very useful going into Beach Cave. As they enter they were attacked by Corsola and Pulse knocked them out with her Thunder Shock. Pulse said she never felt more alive. It wasn't the last time Pulse showed how good she was at this rescue deal. When they found the child on the third floor he actually ran from Shine. She couldn't believe it. She was rescuing him and he ran. However, as Pulse took her time walking up to him he calmed down and happily went with her. Shine swore it was because she was an electric type too, but let it go as they happily completed their mission.

"Thank you so much for saving my son!" a female Electivire said hugging the life out of the two. She was very grateful for them saving her son. "I told him many times not to be so brash and run into a dungeon, but he didn't listen. Here you go!" She gave them 300poke and a Cheri Berry.

"You're welcome!" Team Luminous said to the family. "Take care!"

"So, how was it?" Shine asked her partner.

"Great! I'm glad I got to do this with you!" Pulse answered. Before either of them could go back downstairs they heard a very familiar team being called.

"Thank you ssso much Team DarkFire for taking me down there! My Scope Lenss is very important to me as a sssolo explorer!" a Pokémon hissed from the other side of the room.

Team Luminous looked over to see Team DarkFire being Shadow, Gabriel, and Rylie talking with an Arbok. It was clear Shadow and her team just helped him.

"Not a problem, you asked for help and you shall receive," Shadow added as the other nodded in agreement.

"That'sss excellent. I've been alone ssso long, may I join you?" Arbok asked the leader. Some Pokémon were brave enough to ask Shadow to join her team. What they didn't know was two things. One: Shadow didn't always use everyone on her team. Two: She didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sounds like you'd be a good addition," Shadow concluded. "Don't you all agree?"

"You kicked butt down there!" Gabriel answered. He was happy with anyone as long as they could fight. Rylie only nodded in agreement.

"Welcome." Shadow said. "What's your name?"

"Viper," the cobra hissed. Shadow shuttered slightly. It was going to take a while having a literal snake on the team. They always gave her the creeps and this unfaithful aura.

"Hi Shadow! Did you just finish up a job?" Shine said as she was done watching and bounced over.

"Yeah, and I see you did too," Shadow said proud Shine was learning to do stuff on her own. Shadow knew she wasn't always going to be there to hold her paw, not that she wanted to. Made her seem more like a parent than a mentor.

"We helped Electivire get her son out of a dungeon," Shine explained.

"Good job," she congratulated. "We took Viper to Shimmer Hill and got back his item from an outlaw. He just joined DarkFire."

"Cool!" Shine said. "Hi!"

"Your cute kidsss," the snake said. Shine got an odd feeling from him, but her reasons felt close to Shadow's. Pulse on the other hand stayed quiet watching from where she at. Her cheeks sparked as she felt something was wrong. This was going to be another day, but now they heard it was almost dinner time.

"Alright everyone before Chimecho says we're good to go eat we have two new members!" Blaze announced before everyone started to eat.

"Really? Yippee!" Sunflora cheered. She loved the idea of new members.

"I guess we're setting a PRIME example!" Loudred said pushing out his chest like he was doing something.

"Yup Yup, I'd say so." Bidoof agreed.

"Yes, I'd like you to meet Mimi and Rose who are Team WhiteRose." Blaze said as Mimi and Rose walked in taking a seat near Shine and Pulse.

"What?!" Shine shouted.

"Something wrong?" Chatot asked. He'd seen this reaction before.

"Not a thing…" Shine mumbled.

"Alright! Meal Time!" Chimecho sang as she came out into the main area.

"Yeah!"

He was waiting just outside of town for his contact so he wouldn't get noticed. He didn't want to get noticed. That was all the Pokémon needed was to be caught for the outlaw under another that he was. A rustle was heard and the messenger came from the bushes. The glare the other gave was chilling, but was good at what he did.

"Is the first stage set?" he asked. He really hoped so. If he came back with bad news the boss might just use him for his vessel. That's worse the eye glaring he was getting.

"Yesss." The inside Pokémon answered.

 **AN: The plot thickens as we end Chapter 7 with 8 to come soon! I'll tell you that I added four additional parts to this section to make it longer for my lovely readers. I hope they turned out alright and fit in well. Things are heating up and we're not even half way through yet! Again please Review! Tell me what you think or guess about it or if you want to tell me about how I'm doing, that's cool! See ya next time!**

 **Preview: The day is Thursday and Shadow goes out with the new formed Team Luminous! What will they be learning or about who?**

 ***I'll probably add to Chapter 8 as I go so the preview is vague...sorry! Congrats to me for longest chapter yet! Adding pays off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Time for Chapter 8! I know I said after this is where the updates will slow down, but for you all that are reading I am going to try and write it off memory. Let's see how this goes after this. As some say, please bear with me!**

 **Disclaimer: What will $8 get me? Probably not rights to own Pokémon meaning I don't own it.**

 **Mimi (Glameow): Hypnosis/Fury Swipes/Fake Out**

Chapter 8

Before Shine knew it the day was Thursday. It was her second outing with Shadow. With Team WhiteRose joining the Guild was a shock. Shine automatically went to Shadow for advice the next day. Shadow did tell her she could come to her about anything. Shine explained the Glameow was a bully along with her friend. Shadow told she shouldn't let that get in the way of her work. If Mimi wanted to join for a petty reason then it will show in her work, but she shouldn't let it show in hers that it bothers her. Shine was happy coming to Shadow about it; she always knew what to say. Shine took it to heart like everything else.

"I can't believe Shadow actually mentors you." Pulse said to Shine as they were waiting for Shadow on a Thursday morning on the lower level of the Guild.

"Yeah, it's cool." Shine replied trying to sound not upset about what happened last time.

"If you let bug you'll fail," Shine heard behind her and saw Shadow walking up. "If you allow the actions of others you feel responsible for it will only tear you down. I saved you and it was your first mission. I don't expect you to know everything. Okay?"

"Okay." Shine said. Wisdom, an aspect of Shadow that was valued. No one knew why she was so wise despite being barely in her late teens or early adult Pokémon years. Maybe it was the other side of her talking.

"Ready to go?" the mentoring Umbreon asked.

"Yes ma'am!" the recruits cried.

"Today we're going after an outlaw with my observation," Shadow explained. They seemed to be ready to handle the other side of the boards.

"Really!" Shine shouted in glee.

Really…" Pulse deadpanned showing the uneasiness in her voice.

"It's okay, I'll pick an easy one." Shadow said.

"Define easy?" Pulse said. Shadow gave a mock glare at the Pikachu and smirked. So the shy Pikachu did have a sense of humor. Shadow browsed the list of outlaws. A few times she was tempted to pick a few out for herself, but it wasn't the time. Then she saw an easy one in an easy dungeon.

"Here." Shadow said pulling the job off and handing it to the duo.

Client: Magnezone

Objective: Arrest Machop

Place: Drenched Bluff B6F

Reward: 500poke

"Okay! Let's do it!" Shine agreed.

"Yeah!" Pulse agreed. She should trust Shadow on this. The Pokémon knew what she was doing. With that they left for the dungeon. No one really talked this time around as an outlaw was serious business.

"What are they up to?" Mimi said as she hid just past the crew rooms. As the trio left she followed them out.

"I remember my first mission with an outlaw was Drowzee," Shadow said finding a topic of conversation.

"I heard about that." Pulse said having heard from Marill one day. He could never stop talking about Shadow. He was similar to Shine.

"And you we're an Eevee." Shine commented on with an adoring voice. Shadow was so strong even as a little Eevee like herself. One day she swore to herself she would be just like Shadow.

"I would think so." Shadow concluded feeling odd about Shine's comment. She felt so normal and everyone put her on a high pedestal. As they entered the fourth floor Shadow looked out. The entire time since arriving in the dungeon her ears twitched. It was similar to how Rylie was in tune with his aura. "Outlaw Spotted!"

"An Exploration Team!" The Machop gasped.

"That's right!" Team Luminous said together. This was their mission so they should take charge.

"Tackle!" Shine called charging for the fighting type.

"Karate Chop!" Machop retaliated.

"Careful!" Shadow warned. Even if she was evolved both Umbreon and Eevee shared a type disadvantage to fighting types.

"Thunder Shock!" Pulse attacked defending her partner. Machop was thrown back and he looked to see an innocent bystander, a Glameow.

"Ah! Just another pest!" Machop cried getting everyone's attention.

"Mimi?!" they cried. The Glameow looked up shocked she had been discovered following them, but shock transformed into fear as Machop came at her.

"Tackle!" Shine said pushing the Machop on the back away from her.

"Quick Attack!" Pulse said getting close quickly to grab Mimi and get back over by Shadow.

"What were you doing here?" Shadow asked trying to keep her temper in check. What was with kids following her into mystery dungeons? Did they want to get rescued?

"I wanted to see what you were doing!" Mimi admitted.

"Swift!" Shine called as a frenzy of stars shot out toward Machop.

"Thunder Shock!" Pulse attacked. Machop cried out in defeat and was teleported out by the shine of their badges.

"We did it!" Shine rejoiced.

"Yeah!"

"He was a grunt anyway, here to meet me," a voice said. Out another entry way entered a Machamp. Shadow instantly stepped in front of the three young explorers. "Oh aren't we brave?"

"I remember you. I saw you're also wanted. I saw the poster for you also in this dungeon. I almost took it, but I was courteous of the mentees." Shadow growled.

"Why don't you stop me while you're ahead? Earthquake!" the four armed Pokémon called slamming a foot against the ground. The quake broke the four apart toward different parts of the room. It pushed Shine into the way of battle.

"Cute! Brick Break!" he snarled at Shine. Shine closed her eyes waiting for the attack to come, but it didn't. She opened her eyes to see Machamp enveloped in a blue aura halted.

"Run!" she heard Shadow yelled as her eyes were glowing blue. She was using Psychic. Shine quickly ran back behind her toward the other. Shadow nodded her head and the large fighting type was thrown into a wall. He got out of his crater and charged Shadow. Shadow jumped and swung with Iron Tail. However, Machamp grabbed her tail and threw her down before striking with a Dynamic Punch.

"Shadow!" the three called. Machamp lifted his fist to see Shadow very disoriented.

"She's confused!" Pulse shouted.

"We have to help her," Shine voiced. "Please Mimi, we can't do it alone."

Mimi looked at the team of the two Pokémon she felt like she couldn't stand. She only joined to spite them. She then looked at Shadow who was being bombarded with Cross Chops. She was a rescuer and the one rescuing them needed saved.

"Let's go then!" he roared as she darted toward the Machamp. "Fake Out!"

"Huh? Ah!"

"Great! Try Swift!" Shine said.

"And Thunder Shock!" Pulse used.

"Now my Hypnosis!" Mimi said as Machamp looked at her falling victim to sleep. "Fury Swipes!"

"Thunder Shock!"

"Quick Attack!"

The hypnosis was an excellent idea, but no one knows how long it last. Unfortunately it didn't last long and Machamp woke up as Shine and Mimi were attacking. Even in his previous sleepiness he used Cross Chop tossing them back to the other side of the room leaving Pulse wide open.

"Gotcha you little rat!" he said going for her.

"Pulse!" Shine feared for her partner.

"Eek!" Pulse shrieked. It must have been out of fear, but Pulse divided into multiple Pikachu. "Huh?"

"Pulse just used Double Team!" Shine cheered as she noticed her teeth felt different.

"I got you now! Thunder Wave!" Pulse said as she actually appeared behind Machamp and paralyzed him.

"Try my Bite!" Shine said figuring out she also learned a new move called Bite.

"And my Fury Swipes!" Mimi said joining in.

"Enough of you pest! Earthquake!" Machamp said and the team went down. The trio didn't think they'd last another hit. If they fainted now, what would happen? There were so many possibilities! He would get away. What would happen to Shadow? "You are at your last straw. Next time don't choose one too much to handle, leave that to the big Pokémon. Bye kids. Earth…!"

Before the Machamp could finish the trio off and Dark Pulse came from behind them striking him down. Machamp fell backward as he fainted. A badge glowed and he teleported out. The trio turned to see a breathing heavily Shadow, no longer confused.

"Shadow!"

"Dang…won't be the last time I face a Pokémon almost twice my size…" Shadow joked. Other than looking a little beat up, she looked fine.

"Don't you mean it will be the last time?" Shine asked.

"No, because I positive I am going to do it again," she smirked. The three shook their heads at the Pokémon. "Great job you three, let's go."

As they transported back to the Guild they all felt they were going to collapse. Already Officer Magnezone was there with his team and collected the outlaws, but he agreed to let his deputies go ahead and take care of the outlaws while the group was checked out. After being cleared by Chatot or as Shadow called mother hen they went to meet the Officer. As they got to the second floor some members of the Guild were also there chatting. Was this a big deal?

"Thank you for bringing Machop and Machamp in for an arrest. Take the 1000poke as your reward. You have no idea how long we've been after these two. All we need is Machoke and this band of outlaws have been broken up. You have our thanks Team DarkFire!" the officer said seeing Shadow.

"No, this was all Team Luminous and WhiteRose. They deserve the credit." Shadow corrected.

"Well then thank you teams! Let's go boys!" With that they left with the criminals.

"Thank you!" the three younger Pokémon said to Shadow.

"You deserved it. Thank you for taking charge and helping." Shadow bowed to them. Shine felt better about the poison incident. She helped Shadow again and the feeling was awesome. Some of the Guild were chatting to the three about what it was like and how. They were overwhelmed.

"You're doing a great job," Blaze said coming up next to Shadow.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Blaze asked.

"To get something!" she called back as she was already up the ladders.

"Where did Shadow go?" Shine asked. She swore Shadow was speaking to Blaze a second ago.

"She said she'd be right back," Blaze answered. He had no idea what she had to get. Knowing her she was going to reward them. It was about five minutes when she returned asking to speak to Shine, Pulse, and Mimi.

"I want to give you these, you've earned them," Shadow said giving them each a TM.

"Really?" they all exclaimed.

"Yup. There is Dig for Shine, Shock Wave for Pulse, and Shadow Claw for Mimi. I need to get those out of my storage. I hate looking at Shadow Claw collect dust because I can't learn it," Shadow explained and complained at the same time.

"Thank you!" the chorused.

"Dinner!" Chimecho called.

"Go, supper is ready." Shadow said pushing them along.

"Will you join us?" Shine asked innocently. Shadow looked shocked to hear her ask.

"I don't think so." She denied.

"Why?" Pulse asked. All it was dinner. They weren't asking her to sell her soul.

"Stocks are probably getting low..." Shadow tried to make an excuse.

"Nonsense!" Shine interjected, "Bidoof and Sunflora filled it yesterday!"

"Yeah it will be like old times." Blaze said entering the conversation. He had heard everything.

"Blaze! Bidoof!" Shadow said saying who was there.

"I'm sure no one would mind plus we can restock if needed." Blaze resorted.

"And we can catch up, yup yup!" Bidoof mentioned.

"If you say so." They were good.

"Shadow, what level is DarkFire now?"

"Guildmaster." Shadow said after swallowing a piece of apple.

"Hey, hey! That's the highest rank ever!" Corphish revealed.

"You've come along way, yup yup! No wonder Wigglytuff asked you guys!" Bidoof added.

"Yeah that's right!" Sunflora agreed.

"Will that make a threat to the major outlaws?" Diglett asked being the one to ask serious questions and look innocent.

"I don't know." Shadow shrugged.

"Maybe, but knowing them they either wouldn't stand a chance or would want to give her back." Blaze answered as he joked.

"Your words mean so much..." Shadow growled. She didn't think she was that bad.

"Let's hope not..." Pulse sighed.

After dinner Shine had unfinished business to take care of or more like a conversation that needed to be started.

"Mimi!" Shine called as the Glameow went to her room.

"What?" she said.

"I wanted to thank you for today," Shine said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Your welcome…you know, I envied you." Mimi admitted.

"Huh?" Shine questioned.

"Your mom is great and Shadow is also there for you. I wish someone would be there for me. You see my mom is an outlaw and is at large. I escaped wanting nothing to do with that life, but I'm starting to wonder if that's all I can be." Mimi confessed.

"That's not true! You can be anything you want to be!" Shine insisted, but then she noticed something. "Where's Rose?"

"She left me. This work was too hard so she bailed." Mimi admitted looking back at the empty room she did share with her so called friend. "See this is why I think an outlaw life is for me."

"No!" Shine barked. "I won't let you. You can join Team Luminous! It will be great! We work together well already so I don't see why not!"

"Really?" Mimi asked. Was Shine sincere? Maybe there were good Pokémon after all.

"Yeah! We need to recruit anyway! It can't be just Pulse and I!" Shine said slightly bouncing. She was excited about this despite the past history between the two. Mimi looked into Shine's eyes and saw the truth. Shine was serious as her fur was brown. For once in her life she would have something. Nothing was stopping her.

"Sure!" Mimi accepted deciding it was time for change in her life.

 **AN: There is the end of Chapter 8! Oh my goodness, this chapter wasn't always this long and in the written form some of this never happened!** **Am I good or what?** **Also am I the only one that feels Umbreon should be able to learn Shadow Claw? I'll also put an updated move selection at the beginning of the chapter. I hope you're all still reading and will review!**

 **Preview: Almost a week has gone by and Shadow goes with Gabriel and Viper to rescue. The day turns to Thursday and Shadow is late for her meeting with Team Luminous. What happened the previous day? What will they find as they go looking for Shadow and the rest of Team DarkFire?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I have to say I am very proud of myself. Remember when I said I didn't have the rest of the story? Well, I remember what happened and wrote it out chapter by chapter! Go Me! So Yay you! Just in case you haven't noticed I have no Beta. Well, here is Chapter 9!**

 **Disclaimer: What witty disclaimer should I come up with today? Well since it is 1am and I have class at 9:30am I'll just say I don't own anything except plot and OCs.**

 **Here are the updated attack list:**

 **Shine: Dig/ Bite/ Swift/ Quick Attack**

 **Pulse: Thunder Shock/ Shock Wave/ Double Team/ Quick Attack**

 **Mimi: Hypnosis/ Fury Swipes/ Fake Out/ Shadow Claw**

Chapter 9

Early one Wednesday morning the next week Shadow gathered Gabriel and Viper to go on a rescue. Viper was adamant about going on this one and everyone assume he wanted to prove himself useful to the team. When a mission was presented for a rescue from a Mismagius Viper was ready. Well, he suggested it. Shadow kind of admired that. However, when Shadow suggested it would be him and Rylie tagging along he said perhaps Gabriel should go instead. He said from what he knew of the dungeon Gabriel would be most helpful. Meaning with Shadow gone Rylie was now in charge of the base until she would return later that day.

"Ready Gabriel and Viper? Rylie, hold the fort and you know how to contact me," Shadow said to her teammates.

"Yes, please have a safe rescue," Rylie said in his calm voice before whispering. "Please, watch your back."

"See you then, off to Dark Crater to rescue Mismagius." Shadow commanded as the left after nodding to the cautious Lucario.

Dark Crater never really scared Shadow, spooked yes. She guessed it just reminded her of when Darkrai was going after the world. She had mission then and now she has another. At least she didn't have to go all the way down. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if she actually joined him. She had said no and always would. He'd have to kill her before she'd say yes, but she wouldn't get to because she was dead. She had seen the start through a nightmare, but quickly figured it out. It was different now and peace was in the world. As they enter the floor where Mismagius was to be a Monster House attacked them.

"I hate Monster Houses..." Shadow growled to Gabriel as they were back to back about to finish up the last few.

"Nothing we can't take." Gabriel said. He thought it was great. Now he agreed with Viper to tag along.

"I can still hate them," Shadow replied. They were a pain and if you're not careful you're a goner or screwed for the rest of the travel. "Dark Pulse!" With the ones around her weaken by Gabriel her pulse of darkness took the rest out leaving them victorious.

"You missssed one!"

"Huh?" the two questioned to look at the voice that had called which sounded like Viper.

"Glare!" Viper called as he paralyzed the two.

"Ah!"

"You traitor!" Gabriel screamed. Now he understood probably as Shadow did why he didn't want Rylie to go. Rylie would have picked up in him as soon as they got close. He was up to something and probably with a gang of outlaws to take them out.

"You're forgetting my Sychronize..." Shadow cringed. As she felt her power take effect.

"Don't think ssso..." Viper said he took a Cheri Berry from bag and ate it. That was why he insisted on carrying the bag.

"Why?" Shadow asked trying to fight off the stun.

"I wasss never on your ssside," Viper hissed. "Sssome Pokémon are just born to be evil and like the idea of a dark world. No longer needing to hide from the light. For that to happen we need our greatesst enemy out of the way…Team DarkFire.

"We?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes we cutie!" Mismagius said coming up beside them.

"The client?" Shadow questioned before figuring it out, "This was a set up..."

"Now ssshe's catching on, pretty sssmart for an Umbreon mutt." Viper insulted. "I joined you and I put up job and sssuggest you take it and you fell for it! To lure you to our trap. The Monster House wasss no coincident."

"What do you want?" Shadow asked getting some feeling back. If she could just keep them talking long enough.

"Come on, let's go so we can show her," Drea said being the Mismagius.

"Hold on, we need to take care of sssomeone," Viper hissed toward the other Pokémon not coming with them. Someone had to be the messenger and they never heard of don't hurt the messenger.

"No!" Shadow shrieked fearing for Gabriel.

"Sssludge Bomb!"

Gabriel cried out as the attack.

"Gabriel..." Shadow whimpered as she could only watch him get attacked.

"I'll let you finisssh that up." Viper said as he coiled around Shadow to grasp her. "First."

"Right! Hypnosis!" Drea hypnotized Shadow as she fell into darkness.

"No...Shadow..." Gabriel whispered still weak from the earlier attack.

"Don't worry honey! You won't be here long. Magical Leaf! Icy Wind!" Drea called and then Gabriel also saw only darkness as he was transported out of the dungeon.

That Thursday Shine was up bright and earlier. Pulse wasn't a fan of that and gave her a jolt. She had at least ten minutes before Loudred came in to spoil it and she was going to get that ten minutes. All Shine could talk about was Shadow and what she thought they were going to be learning today. She said Shadow said something about taking them to a place knowledge and using you head was needed. This was the explorer part of training. Pulse decided she was going to get up and follow Shine out who was in deep conversation with their newest member Mimi. Pulse was happy that Mimi joined them and it looked to be she was too. Shine was probably talking about what their day could in store. All happened after morning briefing.

"Team Luminous," Blaze said seeing they were still waiting after a half of an hour. "You're still here?"

"Yeah, Shadow isn't here yet," Shine said.

"That's odd, usually she'd here on time if not a few minutes late," Blaze wondered.

"Could she still be out on a mission?" Mimi asked.

"Could be, let's go see if she's at base," Blaze said leading them out toward the DarkFire base on the other side of Treasure Town. It didn't take long to get there, but when they arrived no one was home.

"Where could she be?" Blaze asked no one in particular.

"Maybe she was there?" Pulse suggested. "Or we pasted her?"

"Maybe…"

"Blaze!" The Typhlosion turned at the calling of his name to look at his previous teammate Lucario, better known as Rylie. Blaze and Shadow still said he was still part of the team, just Guild came first. Technically it was teammate.

"Rylie, have you seen Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"No, I was coming to look for her too. She was supposed to back yesterday from a rescue mission in Dark Crater," Rylie explained.

"Would the job take that long?" Shine asked.

"Not usually," the two members of DarkFire answered. They both knew Shadow was the type to finish a job in a day or less. It was rare that she would take more than that. Plus it was rescue, not exploration. Blaze looked over at Rylie to see the black appendages of his face raise and his eyes closed.

"What's up?" Blaze asked softly.

"I can't sense her, Shadow must not be in area…" he said trailing off. His eyes showed he was concentrating harder as if trying to lock on to her or anyone else.

"What is it?" they all asked.

"I sense Gabriel. He's at the crossroad of Treasure Town near Spinda Café!" Rylie said as they make a dash for that area of town.

It was either Gabriel or Rylie that went with Shadow. She trusted them, especially Rylie. Sure Gabriel was in it for the fighting and was a hot head, but loyal none the less. They could count in him to get a task completed when asked. As they got closer they made out the figure of a Gabite on the ground.

"Gabriel!" Blaze and Rylie called to their team member. He looked beaten up pretty badly by super effective moves.

"Are you alright?" Rylie asked.

"What happened?" Blaze asked.

"Where's Shadow?" Shine pipped up seeing Shadow not there.

Gabriel opened his eyes looked up to see a Typhlosion and a Lucario. It had to be Blaze and Rylie. They were the only ones of their species in Treasure Town. He had made it back. All at once he heard all their questions. To be clear all he heard was what and Shadow.

"Kidnapped…" he whispered as he passed out.

"What did he say?!" Shine screamed.

"Let's get him back to their Guild," Blaze requested. Rylie nodded and helped the actual second in charge of DarkFire take their team member back for help.

They all patiently waited for Chatot and Chimecho to come out. They said the Gabriel would be fine with lots of rest and that it was indeed super effective moves that caused his damage. Right now, he needed to rest and not be questioned. Blaze guessed the next Pokémon to question was the last one available that saw her last, Rylie.

"Yesterday Viper pointed out a job for a rescue in Dark Crater. He said it had been up there for a while and no one took it. He showed it to Shadow and she agreed. Shadow at first said it was going to me and Viper going. However, Viper said the dungeon would be better for Gabriel because he remember it had fire types in it. Concerned for my safety Shadow changed her mind and put in Gabriel. They left that morning," Rylie answered when asked about the events of yesterday. He remembered it very clearly.

"That's another question, where's Viper?" Blaze asked being reminded of the new recruit that just joined the team. He never really met the Arbok was told was we adamant about helping.

"That snake! I never trusted him," Rylie snapped. It was rare that he allowed his emotions to control him. He was mister calm, collected, and careful. He balanced out Gabriel. Shadow was the leader so the three made a perfect team. He also acted as Shadow's voice of reason when hers was clouded which when recruiting Viper he should have said something to her.

"I agree…" Pulse interjected pointing out she never trusted him either.

"You did too?" Shine asked her friend. Why didn't Pulse say anything before? They probably would have talked to Shadow. They could mentor her some too.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, but when I get uneasy about Pokémon or situation my cheeks spark," Pulse explained to the group.

"I got a weird feeling," Shine admitted. Pulse was lucky to be in tune with her type while hers was so basic. She couldn't wait to evolve and be on a different level.

"So, it is safe to say Viper isn't the Pokémon who thought he was," Mimi interjected. She swore Shine was making an inside comment about he wasn't the only one as she too just proved she wasn't the Pokémon others thought her to be. The look on Shine's face said it all.

"You're right…" a weak voice said.

"Gabriel!" they all cried.

"You should be resting!" Rylie pushed.

"Resting is for the sleepy and not for those who need to help," Gabriel grunted making his way out to the crowd. "You're right, it was that snake in the grass Viper. The job was a set up to lure Shadow to Dark Crater to an ambush. When we arrived at the floor a Monster House attacked us. It wasn't random as that was set up too. After we defeated them Viper got out attention and paralyzed us! Neither of us could anything…"

"Shadow's ability is…" Blaze started.

"He was prepared for that. He offered to carry the bag so he had access to our supplies," Gabriel explained interrupting Blaze. "Anyway, Drea, the client was also working with him. He said something some Pokémon like a world of darkness…and DarkFire was in the way. They put Shadow to sleep and as Viper left with her Drea knocked me out."

"Thank you, but you need to rest," Blaze said as he could Gabriel had worn himself out trying to explain what happened to their friend.

"If they wanted DarkFire out of the way why take Shadow?" Rylie asked. Blaze stared at him and only could that was a good question. Shadow was MIA and no one knew anything about where she could be. Well, they knew probably not with good company. They'd have to take this step by step.

"Nicely done, see to it she is unconscious until the time," an eerie voice said from a being that floated off the ground. "She will serve her purpose in due time." The voice laughed as it looked down to the unconscious Umbreon that was at his feet and mercy. It wouldn't be long.

 **AN: That is Chapter 9! Things are heating up! Who do think is the voice? What is in store for Shadow? Make guess as you leave a Review! Makes me happy to hear from my awesome readers!**

 **Preview: With Dark Crater being a bust the plans to find Shadow at a hold until a new Team makes an appearance with information not only on Shadow, but what is going on! As they go to question a Pokémon, Team Luminous is told to stand down because they aren't strong enough. How do they take this? What is the destination after that and what do they find?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm still alive and I'm soo soorry! I know it has been a while since I updated, but I've been super busy! You college kid stuff…Not to worry I am back with another chapter! Oh just to say as of this chapter we have reached the HALF WAY POINT! Woo!**

 **Disclaimer: I had to wait all this time for an updated and you tell me YOU DON'T OWN IT! Okay, I guess that's understandable to some degree…to where you own characters with names and the plot.**

Chapter 10

Shadow had been missing for days. Teams had been sent out to multiple dungeons to search top to bottom for the dark-type, but every single one came up empty. Blaze was getting impatient and was tempted to go out on his own to look for his best friend. However, there was this little bird who wouldn't allow it and Blaze was tempted to make fried parrot. Team Luminous was also worried. Shadow wasn't only their mentor, but their friend. They were also upset they weren't allowed to go out and help search because they were too inexperienced and Shadow probably wouldn't be located in a smaller, easier dungeon. It was safe to say they were insulted. Shadow had trained them well and they were strong.

"Blaze, you need to calm down," Chatot squawked as blaze paced back and forth. There was currently a team checking a dungeon that had yet to return also he was trying to figure out what to do. It wasn't like any other time before where the trouble found them or Shadow in most cases.

"I will calm down when Shadow is returned," Blaze growled. Chatot cautiously jumped back a few steps to get away from the heat producing fire type. He wasn't sure who he liked better, Wigglytuff or Blaze. Sure there was a special place in his spot for Wigglytuff, but Blaze was the calm, but also fierce type. Took matters into his hands instead of playing the oblivious role at times.

"Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected!" Diglett's voice rang through the Guild. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"WELL?" Loudred yelled.

"Uh huh, okay…" the small voice being Diglett said before appearing before them. "That was Demon, the leader of Team DarkFighters. He says he wishes to speak with Blaze. He has news on Shadow."

"Let him in," Blaze said quickly and trying not to go running up to the Houndoom.

Team DarkFighters was relatively new in town about a couple weeks ago. They were a group made up of three dark types who mainly went after outlaws. Blaze assumed that was where they got their name from. They were led by Demon, a Houndoom, Starling, a Honchkrow, and Epidote, a Weavile.

"Hello Guildmaster, we have heard about the loss of Shadow. At this time we decide to fully reveal our intentions for arriving here in Treasure Town. The reason we are called Team DarkFighters is because we are a Team against the darkness. The darkness is a force created by all evil in the world. It is the reason for all the occurrence in your world." Demon explained.

"Even Darkrai?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, always living in a nightmare made him an easy vessel for the darkness to invade. The poor Pokémon has been under its control for a while now," Demon explained further.

"So it's not a Pokémon?" Shine asked listening closely to the conversation.

"Not that we know of," Starling added. "We don't know any Pokémon with this kind of power."

"What else do you know?" Blaze asked.

"The Darkness needs a vessel and for a while it used Darkrai. When Team DarkFire defeated Darkrai it left, but took a part of him with it which is after we tracked him down and found out why he can't remember anything. Without a vessel it shapes itself it hangs on to one who can't be one…" Demon began.

"What type can't be?" Chatot asked. Not that he was worried.

"Ghost types. They really have no physical body about them so there is nothing to control." Epidote explained.

"What did this have to do with Team DarkFire?" Pulse asked.

"Team DarkFire at the time was Shadow, Blaze, and Cresselia. They defeated Darkrai so it left to seek out a stronger vessel. It found one much later."

"No!" Shine yelled. Everyone turned to look at the little Eevee that had apparently pieced all what the dual fire and dark type was saying.

"Yes!" Demon barked. "At the start it wanted to destroy Shadow, but The Darkness loves dark types as vessels and Shadow became one. That was no coincident. The Pokémon also under his control either do it by choice or are forced."

Everyone there stood in silence as they too had figured out why Shadow was kidnapped. Even if they found Shadow, there wouldn't be any guarantee that she would be the same. Or even herself. Blaze had many thoughts running through his mind. Why does this always happen to Shadow? It seems when they have won they really just open another can of Weedle. Blaze had a theory it was because of her human side. This was some master plan for her. She already saved them twice, isn't that enough? Was she going to be taken away from him again?

"Do you know where she is?" Blaze asked the team made of dark types.

"No," Demon admitted and Blaze sulked, "but I know where to find someone who does. I know of a Pokémon in Shimmer Hill. For the right price he'll tell anything or help anyone."

"Then let's go," Blaze commanded.

"But Blaze?!" Chatot squawked after him.

"But nothing. I am the Guildmaster and I am entitled to leave and go as I please. With Shadow in danger I see this is as good a time as any." Blaze defended.

"We want to help too!" Team Luminous said scampering up at the Typhlosion. Blaze looked down at the recruits to the determination in their eyes.

"No." Blaze said straightly.

"Why?!" the three cried.

"You've only been with the Guild a little over a month or so and even less for your team. You're inexperienced and this dungeon isn't for newbies. I'm sorry." Blaze said as he began his way out of the Guild leaving three apprentices with even more determination in their eyes. Shine told her team to go as soon as Blaze was out of range. Chatot was too distraught to notice.

Team DarkFighters and Blaze made their way through Shimmer Hill. Everyone was quiet. Blaze wondered if they were like this all the time. At least with Shadow they talked despite how awkward or pointless it seemed.

"What made your team come to Treasure Town?" Blaze asked.

"We were recruiting," Demon answered in a gruff voice.

"Who?" Blaze asked.

"Shadow. She is a dark type who is against leading the world into darkness. Actually she is the model of our team. After hearing of your promotion we planned to approach Shadow about the position with us," Demon explained. "We just never approach her yet until she began to be unreachable."

"That's Shadow for you, a busy Buizel," Blaze added commenting on Shadow's need to be working. She always said she felt useless sitting around.

"I see him!" a called from Starling came above.

"Soon! Soon! Almost soon!" a voice cheered as he danced around the area.

"Needles!" Demon barked. The Cacturne jumped hearing the call of his name.

"Demon! What can I do for you?" he chuckled.

Before anyone could answer the grass and dark type a Flamethrower came by and blur passed by grabbing Needles and slamming on the ground in what looked to be in Shadow Claw.

"Tell me what you know about Shadow!" Blaze demanded. He wanted answers.

"Blaze! This isn't going to get Shadow back," Demon said trying to pull him off. Like good teammates the others stood on standby until told otherwise. "Let…him…go."

"Fine." Blaze huffed with a slight flame being released from his mouth.

"Thanks for calling off your badger dog," Needles said getting up. Blaze growled at the comment and Demon stepped in front of him. "What do you want?"

"He said, we want information on where Darkness has taken Shadow of DarkFire," Demon explained.

"So you've come to me because you couldn't keep that mutt on a leash," Needles laughed. Blaze stepped forward growling more intensely. "Wow big guy, I might have to call you the dog. I know about her, but you know my price."

"I remember," Demon said motioning to Epidote to come forward and takes items out of the bag. Blaze looked upon carefully noticing that Demon seemed familiar with this type of work.

"We have a Desert Sash, a Catur-Tophat, 100,000 Poke, and a Lost Loot." Epidote explained as she took the items out. Needles examined the items carefully. It sounded like he was making approving noises.

"Alright, I'll tell you," He said scooping the items into a bag of his own. "They took your girl to Devil Seas."

"Why?"

"Why not?" he asked. "It's called Devil Seas and this whatever it is could be the devil in a nicer comparison. Let's them stay under the radar because no team is stupid enough to venture down there and if they do they don't make it very far. Also he's interested in Temporal Tower. I don't know so don't ask why. Probably wants to control time or something," Needles explained.

"That it?" Starling asked. He remember last time and they lost an important piece of information.

"It better be…" Blaze snarled as flames again leaked out of his mouth and the fire on his back got larger.

"Yes, fire rat and scarecrow," the cactus said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be in a very sandy place."

With that he left and the others looked on. Blaze couldn't help, but remember about everything that was said. It seemed that Team DarkFighters and Needles knew each other from before this. It was the only explanation or they do this regularly.

"Have you done business with him before?" Blaze asked gravely. He needed to know. These guys talked about recruiting Shadow. It seemed like they were almost outlaws themselves.

"What's it to you?" Epidote snapped.

"Epidote!" Demon barked to quiet the Weavile. "Yes, we have done business before. What better way to catch an outlaw is to work with one? We trade valuable items and let them go for information. It is effective and it gets the jobs done. Do you have a problem of our ways?"

"Yeah I do, and I know for sure if you asked Shadow she would say no." Blaze said.

"But at the end of day, you'll see that the way we do things may be the only way to survive. If I remember you were going to attack the Pokemon just for information," Demon glared. Both fire types knew this wasn't time to start a fight. They were on the same side, but as usual the way the other does things just interferes. No one said a word as they exited back to the Guild. 

It was dark, cold, and wet. That was all she could figure. She woke up many times before only to be knocked back out. She figured she probably didn't leave the area and was in one of the water dungeons. She lifted her head to get a better look around to see dark water almost black. Slowly rising to her feet black paws stood unsteady in about two to three inches of water. Out of her tall black ears she heard water slosh as Pokémon were coming in her direction. As a light broke she saw several different ones. Some she recognized and other she didn't.

"Hello Shadow," a Drapion known as Dread said to her. In response she fired off a Shadow Ball. Dread blocked it before swinging at the Umbreon. "Well you're rude."

"Could be worse…" Shadow grunted getting back to her feet.

"I hope you're ready to lose everything," Dread said. "Cursor!"

At the call of his name a Spiritomb came up toward her. Shadow began to go for an exit until Dread grabbed her in his claws. Even if she knew longer the move she attempted to bite him. Cursor only laughed at her futile attempts as a black smoke mixed with a little purple and green exited his own body and straight for her own. Shadow only tried to fight it harder.

"Accept destiny Shadow!" Dread said.

The Darkness entered her body and slowly she felt she was losing herself. Voices screamed in her mind or more like one voice that sounded like many. One voice stood out telling her not to fight and it was pointless. Soon enough she would belong to it.

Dread then dropped the Umbreon and she splashed in the water below. For about a minute she laid there before rising. She turned with her once bright red eyes now darker.

 **AN: That's Chapter 10 and 11 will be up soon! Reviews are like magic! They occur and it leads to updates faster! Tell me what you think or whatever! See you next time! Warning: The next chapter might be short, but then 12 will be up soon after that.**

 **Preview: It is time to plan out to rescue Shadow! Who is going and who is not? What is Team Luminous up to? What will they find out when rescue arrives?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! I love how I can write an over 2000 word Fanfiction, but can't complete a 1200 word paper when I know my topic. The struggles and I'm an English Major! Anyway, here is Chapter 11!**

 **Disclaimer: Okay teach, let me explain to you why I didn't finish my paper you assigned to us last week. You see I have to update new chapters to awaiting fans about something I don't own! I know…I get an F…it's for the fans! (I didn't fail or at least I don't know)**

Chapter 11

They knew everything now, however, they didn't mean they understood it. When arriving back at the Guild Blaze explained what he learned. Everyone was in shock and had mixed emotions. They did feel sorry that this was happening to Shadow. Also the Pokémon were surprised that Blaze even returned to the Guild instead of going after Shadow as soon as he learned where she was being held. Blaze did explained why he came back.

"I can't do this alone and I know it. Every part of me screamed at me to go and get her. However, I think the part of Shadow that has rubbed off on me hit me with common sense to return for help and it would be foolish for a fire type to go into Devil's Seas alone," explained Blaze.

"So what's the plan?" Chatot asked. 

(Hours Before)

As soon as Blaze said no Shine got a spark of determination. Shadow was her friend too and by Arceus she was going to help her. By the looks of Pulse and Mimi too, they felt the same.

"Shine, where are we going?" Pulse asked as she trailed her friend.

"To train! I want to help Shadow and with Blaze gone I can train to be strong enough. Shadow told me about the Marowak Dojo and now I can finally enter it. There is where we'll train."

As they entered the dojo they saw Marowak standing in the center of the place. He had his back turned to the door looking ahead toward the two paths that laid in front of him. What Team Luminous couldn't see was that he had his eyes closed.

"Team Luminous…" he said in a straight voice.

"That was creepy," Pulse whispered. She found it creepy. Mimi gave a small laugh as she heard the Pikachu.

"I know what you're here for…"

"You do?" Shine asked.

"You wish for me to train you," Marowak stated still not turned toward them.

"Yes!" Shine eagerly answered.

"Then welcome and we shall begin." 

Blaze had been gone for hours and hours seemed just seemed the right amount of time for Team Luminous. Going through the training dungeons were simple. They leveled up quickly and even learned new moves. Marowak said he was very pleased with their improvement and he had only seen a few other Pokémon improve and go through the dungeons so fast. They knew Blaze was back in town by Pokémon shouting about. Shadow going missing was a big deal.

"So what's the plan?" Chatot asked.

"Simple, we go in and get Shadow and if we fight, which I assume there will be one, we shall fight," Blaze explained.

"I happen to agree with Blaze," Demon added. "We don't exactly what to do until we arrive at the bottom of Devil's Seas and see what we're up against."

"Now, we have the question of who is going," Blaze said. "We need strong Pokémon that also work well in water based dungeons. I know myself and Team DarkFighters will be going."

"We're going too!" a small, but strong called from the crowd. Blaze looked around and saw an Eevee followed by a Pikachu and Glameow come forward.

"Team Luminous," Blaze said identifying the team. "I'm sorry…"

"We won't take that! We've been training and we're stronger now. Plus Pulse has a type advantage in the dungeon. Shadow is my friend too and is the first Pokémon to ever help me or give a Rattata about what I want. At least I'm going and you can't stop me," Shine said looking up at the Typhlosion.

"Me too. Shadow helped Shine and Shine helped me. I guess this my chance to do something for Shadow," Pulse said joining her friend and partner in stepping up.

"I won't be going…" a timid voice said.

"What?! Mimi, why?!" Shine questioned her new partner.

"I haven't been trained as much as much as you and not everyone can go. Plus some of need to stay behind and help out. I can do what I can from here. Yes, I've grown strong, but not in sense ready for something like this. Plus if you don't come back someone has to take over the team," Mimi said smirking at her final comment.

"Always the comedian," Shine said shaking paws with her once rival.

"Then it is settled. Team DarkFighters, Luminous, Rylie, and I will be going to rescue Shadow. We'll leave as soon as everyone is ready," Blaze said before turning into his chamber.

"What's his problem?" Shine asked noticing Blaze's mood.

"He's frighten…" Pulse answered. Shine jumped and looked at her friend. She always thought it was weird how tuned in to other Pokémon and their emotions Pulse was.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"He's afraid he won't like what we find and we won't save Shadow," Pulse explained.

"Then we'll make sure that won't happen then," Shine said to both reassure herself along with Blaze even though he couldn't hear her. What she didn't know was that he could. 

Devil Seas, an underwater version of World Abyss or as Shadow called it hell from what Blaze remembered her talking about it. He agreed with her; it was hell or at least for him. The dungeon was crawling with water types or at least types he wasn't a good match against. However, he yet to see the advantage to bringing Team Luminous, but it was only the first level.

"Blaze watch out!" Blaze's thoughts were interrupted as he turned to see a Tentacruel heading his direction. It was too late.

"Chu!" Blaze turned to his side where what looked like a Thunderbolt appeared. The Tentacruel was overwhelmed by the power and fainted. Who Blaze saw was Pulse standing looking more confident. The little shy Pikachu had come a long way such as he did. She smirked at him having felt pride to help and prove she did grow.

"Watch out!" Blaze quickly called to Pulse seeing a Kingler about clamp Pulse. Pulse was suddenly pushed out of the way of Shine and she activated her Protect. He figured Pulse wasn't the only one training and he bet his last Mimi had also done some training, but needed to work on the emotional part of the job. As Shine got her chance she released a Hidden Power that obviously also an electric type move. Kingler also fainted quickly. Blaze was impressed and glad they persisted to join.

"We should keep moving," Demon said as him and his team finished with their own opponents. They all nodded in agreement and headed toward the door.

Twenty floors, took longer than thought it would to get down to the bottom level. It was dark and cold and the only light was provided by Blaze's fire as they made their way to the end of the dungeon where Blaze remembered he heard Shadow had battled Suicune. That battle went a little to her head. However, as they enter the final floor the room brighten up considerably to where everything was clear except a few areas that were masked up small waterfalls.

"Okay, where are they?" Shine asked.

"Good question…" Blaze growled.

"That walking pin cushion is never wrong," Starling said as he landed next to the group.

"That my friend is something we agree on," a voice said as a snake came out from the water and glared, Viper.

"You!" Blaze snapped.

"Hold it firecracker!" said another one belonging to Rogson, a Toxicroak said. Blaze growled even louder and lower. Since evolving to Typhlosion he now was beginning to understand why Shadow told him to keep his temper in check as he was having problems controlling it.

"We just wanna talk!" a cheery voice belong to a female Banette, Malory, said.

"I doubt that princess," Epidote said. She put females to a bad name. She knew if, or more like when, a fight would break out she'd be first to go. She figured this was a reason she saw Shadow and her would get along.

As they stared intensely at one another a burst of water and claw came out underneath Pulse almost grabbing her. Luckily Rylie had sense it coming and grabbed her away in time to protect her. A Crawdaunt, Crane, was cackling and snipping his claws at them.

"So close too!" he said.

"Welcome!" a voice said appearing from behind them said showing himself to be Dread. "What brings you down here?"

"You know!" Blaze yelled. "Where's Shadow?!"

"Right to business I see. She's here or at least what's left," Dread said smirking. He loved getting a rise out of them. It was as fun as doing it to their prisoner.

"What have you done to her?!" Shine yelled.

"I shut it you plush toy," Malory said teasing Shine. Shine then growled. "Aw! What a little doll! She even sounds like one, I'm so scared of the little bark, but no bite!"

"Shine…" Pulse and Blaze warned. They didn't need to start a fight then.

"I'll get her for you, don't worry kid," Epidote whispered to Shine. Shine looked up at the Weavile with new thoughts. She thought Epidote was mean, but she actually seemed cool and cared about others even if it was a piece of payback.

"It is not what we've done to her. Cursor!" Dread called as Spiritomb appeared from behind him. The Forbidden Pokémon smirked as the plan was going into motion. All he had to do was play his part and they would succeed.

"Shadow!" Cursor called as his body then glowed. Everyone instantly went on guard. None of them were prepared for the Shadow Ball that emerged from a waterfall and passed through Shine exploding a body of water wall on the other side. Shine was so scared. She wasn't hurt, but she thought about if it did affect her type. She'd probably be a goner. She nodded to the others she was alright, but a light received their attention. Out of the waterfall the ghost type attack came from were rays of glowing yellow lights. The lights came closer and penetrated the wall and a dark figured appeared. A black being on four legs walked out and stood in the center of the two groups. An addition to the normal black fur and yellow rings was a dark and tinted green and purple aura. The Umbreon still had her eyes closed.

"Shadow!" Shine called.

The figure identify as Shadow, looked toward them and opened her eyes to reveal dark deep red and the pupils almost white.

"What have you done to her?" Shine shouted.

"She has seen the path to the dark world," Dread said.

"No! Shadow likes this world and everyone in it! She'd never do it willingly…you're controlling her! Cursor is controlling Shadow! Since the strongest Pokémon in the area wouldn't join you willingly you forced her!" Shine figured out.

"What about the vessel?" Blaze asked.

"Not yet, but she will be. We were about to go to the master and offer his new vessel, but you arrived!" Dread snapped. "I guess we'll have to dispose of you first." Everyone on their side got into position and Shadow leaped and landed in front of them prepared to fight against them. Everyone had a strike of fear in their eyes. "Are you ready to fight against us?"

"Looks like Shadow will be fighting against us," Demon snarled. "I am prepared to take her down if needed."

"What?! You can't!" Blaze replied to his comment.

"You can longer look at her as your friend." Demon growled.

"I know that…" Blaze started beginning to trail having nothing to comment.

"She'll cream you!" Shine spoke up. The others questioning looked at her. "Shadow is Level 88!"

"She's right. Shadow has the highest level in Treasure Town area with close behind at 86," Blaze said.

"So, it seems you're the only match, I am only Level 70," Demon added. "The rest of my team are 69. Are you prepared to take her down? If you don't I swear I will."

"I am." Blaze declared with an unsteady fire in his eyes. "Team Luminous, levels?"

"41!" Shine called.

"40!" Pulse answered.

"I want you to be together at all times. You're combined strengths will make up for the level difference," Blaze ordered. The two nodded in understanding. "Rylie, I want you to help out wherever you can. You're a 79 and very agile to move around. I may need you to help take Shadow down as you're a fighting type."

"I understand," Rylie promised.

"Alright, let's do this," Blaze declared releasing a Flamethrower. The others growled and the first attacks were executed. The fight had begun.

 **AN: And we have Chapter 11! Wow, this wasn't as short as I thought it was going to be. Go me for adding as I go! Chapter 12 will be up soon! I'd do it immediately, but that paper needs to get done as well as other overdue updates. If you want I'll do another move with levels at the start of the next chapter to keep it together. How do you like the new picture? I felt it matched up a little more than the other one did. Don't forget to review!**

 **Preview: THE FIGHT! With the fight started will Blaze be able to take down Shadow? Will Shine and Pulse be alright at a level difference? Will Shadow be saved from the control? Where will it lead to after the fight seems over?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Good news! I got that paper done! Better News! Here's Chapter 12! I'm on an updating roll today! Hope you enjoy it! Here are the level and moves I promised:**

 **Shadow (88): Shadow Ball/Psychic/Iron Tail/Dark Pulse**

 **Blaze (86): Flamethrower/Blast Burn/Shadow Claw/Aerial Ace**

 **Shine (41): Dig/Protect/Hidden Power/Swift**

 **Pulse (40): Thunderbolt/Shock Wave/ "Agility"/Quick Attack**

 **Rylie (69): Aura Sphere/Dragon Pulse/Extreme Speed/Flash Cannon**

 **Demon (70): Flamethrower/Thunder Fang/Crunch/Solar Beam**

 **Starling (69) Dark Pulse/Steel Wing/Brave Bird/Sunny Day**

 **Epidote (69): Blizzard/Ice Beam/Night Slash/Focus Blast**

 **Disclaimer: Yo no propio Pokémon. (I have a Spanish test tomorrow) Translation: I don't own Pokémon. (Excuse me if I got it wrong, I didn't say I was any good)**

Chapter 12

The fight had begun. Everyone had their targets that seemed to be a good match or in some cases easy. Team DarkFighters fought with Malory, Rogson, and Dread. Team Luminous fought with Kame. He seemed to be the easy one for their combined electric type attacks. Rylie needed some payback against Viper and gladly volunteered to fight the snake in the grass that had started this situation with Shadow missing. Blaze had the toughest fight of them; he was against Cursor who was controlling Shadow. Inside he hoped someone who take whoever they were fighting out quickly to join him because he had yet been able to beat Shadow in a fight.

"Come on Shadow, don't make me do this!" Blaze called to her.

"Yes she does!" Cursor answered. "She's a fine Pokémon with power! Shadow use Shadow Ball1"

Like he was a trainer, whatever that was in a non-only Pokémon world, Shadow attacked Blaze with Shadow Ball. Blaze defended with Shadow Claw and sliced the attack and it exploded. What Blaze couldn't believe was the power he felt behind it. He didn't remember Shadow being this powerful. It was like she was Level 100, not 88. He had a guess that maybe it was because Cursor was controlling her.

"Magnificent! Shadow Dark Pulse!"

"Flamethrower!" Blaze called, but it was just enough and some of the attack pushed through. Blaze ducked before it hit him. He did feel sorry for the wall that was behind him that was blew to pieces. Shadow growled at him and Blaze was shocked. He had only heard Shadow growl a few times, but this one was scary and placed the fear of dark types into him. It sounded like she out for blood, Typhlosion blood.

"Time to try a close combat approach then, Iron Tail!" Cursor called.

Shadow leaped and ran toward Blaze as her tail glowed white as it steeled over. Blaze knew he could take Iron Tail head on being a fire type and launched into an Aerial Ace. He collided with Shadow and then tipped himself over her placing her behind him. He then fired a Flamethrower at Cursor striking a direct hit as he wasn't expecting the attack.

"Shadow!"

Dread, having a weakness to ground type attacks, was harder than Demon thought. He didn't know any and neither did any of his team. The only Pokémon was Shine with Dig, but she was occupied. Epidote, fueled with a revenge for actions and comments toward herself and Shine, was making quick work of Malory. She didn't like the girly, evil Pokémon and Shine was not a plush toy. No matter how much she agreed Shine kind of looked like one.

"Night Slash!" Epidote called as she slashed across Malory.

"Nice move vermin," Malory smirked. She loved to insult others. It gave her joy as everyone she cared about left. Now, she had these guys who said if they worked together toward a goal to make everyone miserable then they'd be together. It was enough a reason for her.

"I am not a vermin! Ice Beam!" Epidote said as she launched a ray of ice at Malory that made contact. Not the fire burned for an insult against her, but it slowly died seeing that Malory couldn't hold on and fainted. "I'm a weasel." She proudly said smirking as she left her battle field to help her leader who needed more than Starling.

"Come here birdy, birdy!" Rogson called to Starling who in a safe distance in the air. Starling just literally and figuratively looked down on him. Were they all nutcases? "Focus Blast!"

Starling saw the blast just in time to dodge it with a spin and tuck of his wings which made it perfect time for a Brave Bird. The fast move swooped down and knocked Rogson off his feet. It was super-effective and Starling watched with a close for him to get up. To his disappointment Rogson got up and fired a Dark Pulse that swept across the air clipping him. As he was tumbling down he saw Rogson running to meet him with an X-Scissor. Starling righted himself and blocked his attack with a Steel Wing. Using the energy from the collision Starling backed off quickly before getting into a Brave Bird that was only a few yards away from the target. He basically one-punch the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Rogson couldn't handle the intense power and fainted before he hit the ground. Starling smirked, this was why he was the Big Boss Pokémon. He looked over to see that Epidote was heading to where he was needed to help Demon.

"It looks like puppy dog can't take me alone," Dread taunted.

"I can. But we fight better together!" Demon barked. "Starling!"

"Gotcha! Sunny Day!" Starling called as the room filled with an intense light from the sun that penetrated 20 floors down.

"What will that do?" Dread asked seeing it pointless.

"This! Solar Beam!" Demon said and immediately fired the grass type move. Sure, it wasn't effective, but it caught him odd guard. "Flamethrower!"

"Ice Beam!" Epidote called joining the fight.

"Dark Pulse!" Starling was next.

The moves struck the Drapion, but it was clear that was he the strongest of them all of the group. Sure he took damage, but he looked to go for a few more rounds.

"Enough!" Dread called blowing the smoke created by the collision of their moves away by spreading his arms. "Pin Missile!"

(AN: This takes place like minutes before)

Team Luminous was doing better than they expected. Kame obviously wasn't a fighter and just a trickster. Using moves such Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, and Hidden Power were effective. He seemed to be toying with them and they were sure not to get too close. He was probably a close combat fighter and not a long distance as the move he used from his position was Bubblebeam.

"Come here you little brats!" Kame shouted in anger. He was angry he was getting beat by a couple of pre-volves.

"I'd rather be a brat than a rat!" Pulse said.

"You are one," Shine deadpanned.

"I am a mouse!" Pulse screamed.

"Bubblebeam!" Kame said using the move.

"Dig!" Shine said using her one of two escape moves.

"Agility!" Pulse said quickly moving out of the way.

Kame smirked to himself as he had them where he wanted them. Shine was going to have to come in for an attack and Pulse would also have to attack soon. He felt the ground move under him as Shine came out and attacked. He took the attack before returning with a Crabhammer. Shine flew and slammed into Pulse stopping them both in their tracks.

"Bubblebeam!"

"Protect!" Shine said getting up and raising her shield.

As the onslaught of bubble stopped she let it go and Shine called, "Thunderbolt!"

Kame roared before quickly made his way toward them. His claw glowed a white different than Crabhammer. It was clear he was close range fighter that liked to mess with others.

"Protect!" Shine said.

"Guillotine!" Kame said as his claw came down on the Protect. The defense move held against the one-hit-KO, but it shattered leaving an opening for Kame to hit Shine with a Crabhammer sending her behind Pulse yards away.

"Shine!" Pulse called to her partner. Shine wasn't down and out as she slowly got to her feet to look at her concerned partner.

"Pulse watch out!" Shine warned. Pulse turned to see Kame coming up on her with another Guillotine. She knew if it struck she'd faint.

"Thunderbolt!" the Pikachu attacked knowing this was her only way to save herself despite everyone would be struck. Seeing Pulse used the move Shine quickly dug underground to provide any undetected aid. Kame was close enough to receive the shock full blast, but wasn't close enough to take a swing at Pulse. Kame ultimately fainted to the Pikachu.

"I did it!" Pulse cheered as she felt herself level to 41.

Shine brought her head out of her whole to congratulate her partner, but she never got to.

"Pin Missile!" the voice called.

Dread called for the range attack that struck down Team DarkFighters and was heading toward Pulse. If she was hit she'd faint for sure.

"Pulse!"

Hearing Shine's call Pulse turned to see a flurry of white missiles come at her. She couldn't move and Agility or Quick Attack wouldn't work as there was too many. Her breathing sped up as she cried out sparking her cheeks. A violent flare was released and defend the Pikachu against the attack saving her. Not only did the attack block the incoming attack, but it attacked everyone, but Shine, who was still underground, and Starling, being a safe distance in the air.

"I learned Discharge!" Pulse cheered. Shine could hear the cheer from underground and silently told herself to again congratulate Pulse on the new move. She'd do it now, but she had a new mission.

Shine dug her way toward the Pokémon in question to feel her attack. He needed to be taken down after all he's done and they could use the leg up.

"Dig!" Shine called as she came from the ground and attacked Dread. Caught off by the move he felt it full force. The others saw their chance.

"Flamethrower!"

"Ice Beam!"

Dark Pulse!"

"Thunderbolt!" Pulse added joining their fight. If Shine could so could she.

Dread roared as the damage took hold bringing him down to zero resulting in a faint.

After being taken off guard by the electrical attack Viper took the chance to dig underground to escape Rylie. The Lucario was pretty mad and it was beautiful to watch the serene Pokémon lose control it would be his downfall. Rylie looked around to not see Viper, the snake was hiding. Rylie remembered his times when he was training with Shadow. She had one point told him to use all his abilities to his advantage, don't take anything for granted. Also for a calm Pokémon, like Blaze, needed to watch his anger. He agreed with her. He closed his eyes and opened his mind to the aura around him. There! Viper's aura was to appear behind him. Rylie took a few steps forward and turned. Viper emerged to find nothing. He looked in front of him to see Rylie.

"Flash Cannon!" Rylie attacked. From the damage from before and the small help from Pulse Viper was sent into the wall and fainted. Rylie was proud of himself. He completed what Shadow told him. However, when he looked around still looking with aura he looked to Shadow and Blaze, which were still in deep battle, and saw a startling aura. Pure black aura shrouded Shadow that was different than the aura that surrounded Cursor. Only some mixed, but just little. Quickly he open his eyes and joined the fight for their leader.

By then everyone had joined the fight against Shadow making it seven on one, two if Cursor counted. Cursor saw he was at a dilemma, but he only needed a few more minutes than his work would be done. He guessed he was going to literally hold them for time.

"Shadow Psychic!" Cursor commanded and Shadow held four of them. Cursor looked to see Team DarkFighters unaffected. He cursed himself for that mistake.

"Flamethrower!"

"Focus Blast!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Shadow was struck by the attack and lost 'her' concentration needed to hold the psychic. The four being affected fell to their knees as Shadow was causing them damage at the same time.

"It is now or never!" Demon cried noticing Shadow was down.

"Fine! Rylie and I will attack Shadow, the rest take out Cursor!" Blaze ordered. They all nodded understanding that Cursor needed to be taken out or Shadow would never be freed.

"Blast Burn!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Hidden Power!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Dark Pulse!"

All the moves went toward their targets. Shadow was overcome with fire power and then blasted with aura energy while Cursor got a mixture of moves. Blaze's heart hurt having to do that to Shadow and hearing a yelp. Cursor got no sympathy and unlike Shadow, fainted taking what he held over Shadow with him. Jokingly, Blaze noticed that everyone's jaws dropped. He never used Blast Burn unless he had to. Shine had the thought that Blaze made Wigglytuff look like a cuddly rabbit. They looked on to see Shadow standing. As the smoke cleared she dropped, but she never hit the ground as she disappeared in a flurry of yellow lights.

 **AN: Chapter 12 Completed! Woo! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did typing it when I should have studied for that test. Also, longer than I thought! YES! Now you know why Agility was in quotes! Chapter 13 will be up soon, maybe this week since I don't have classes after Wednesday this week. Hope you'll leave a review and come back for my newest update!**

 **Preview: Where has Shadow gone? Or more like when (as we reached the time travel section, took me long enough)? What has happened? Shadow wakes up in a familiar setting to meet a Guild team that doesn't work the way it used to. Her questions get answered and she wonders afterward did she really want to know. The question of what did Rylie see is answered!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: WOW! Chapter 13 and it is the longest yet! As you know by now I prefer writing fanfictions than doing my homework so that's the case again. Better than 90 pages of reading…As I mentioned we have reached the time traveling section of the story and I will try to make it as clearly as possible to understand what is and had happened. So bear with me! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: What is tan, brown, and has streaks down her face? Me, because I'm bawling at the fact I don't own Pokemon and only aspects of this story.**

Chapter 12

Darkness was all the Pokémon saw, but that didn't mean she was in an empty space. She could feel around her. The feeling of what she thought was sand in her fur and wave of water that brushed up against her feet. Was she on the beach again? She was still too weak to open her eyes to see where exactly she was because she knew she wasn't in Devil's Sea anymore. Unless she was wrong and the dungeon gained a beach since the last time she got a good look around. A part of her could still feel something was inhabiting her, but something, that wasn't herself, was suppressing it. It weaken her so she slept hoping the feeling would be gone by the time she awoken again.

The Shinx tried his best to keep up with his partner, but the Vulpix was too fast. This was only one of the times they were allowed to leave the area as it was safe.

"Letro hurry up!" the Vulpix yelled back behind her.

"Amber slow down!" Letro answered picking up his pace. He knew where she was going, the beach. For a fire Pokémon that are weak to water Amber loved to go to the beach or Sharpedo's Bluff to look out at the water. She said it filled her with hope one day they'd be free to move and roam such as the ocean. The others promised the small children the day they were dragged into the fray. Letro noticed he actually caught up to Amber who had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Letro asked her.

"Look!" she answered pointing out to the edge of the beach by the dungeon was a black mass in the sand.

"What do you think it is?" the electric type guessed. Multiple Pokémon or items came to his mind as he was the thinker and a strong battler.

"Come on!" Amber shouted running toward the mass. Amber on the other hand was reckless also a good battler. They balanced each other out which was why they were paired up and it helped they arrived at the same time.

"Amber it could be a living thing!" Letro tried to warn her.

"And? That's the point to go look…" Amber trailed off as she got closer to the figure that she could now say was a Pokémon. "It's a Pokémon!"

"Obviously!" Letro deadpanned. "Is it alive?"

Voices, she heard voices. One was a female and the other male. They woke her from her slumber. She did feel strong and she could barely sense the presence she felt earlier. Her mind wasn't as clouded either and Shadow was happy not to find herself without memories again. She remembered being with Cursor and actually some clouded memories of her fighting Blaze and the others. After they all attacked she gain a second of self-awareness of only herself before passing out.

"Should be poke it with a stick?" the female asked.

"I'd advise you not to," Shadow muttered. If they poked her she'd think she'd bite.

"You're okay!" Shadow opened her crimson red eyes to see a Vulpix and Shinx. It was clear the Vulpix had said the previous statements. The fox seemed a joy if her solution to check on someone was to poke it. She might lose a paw. Did her mother not teach her not to poke the sleeping Salamence or stick a paw in a Gyarados's mouth?

"Yes, where am I?" Shadow asked to two Pokémon she dubbed kids.

"Outside Guild HQ!" Amber said.

"The Guild HQ?" Shadow asked. She was confused.

"Yeah, it use to be called Treasure Town." Letro explained to the confused Umbreon.

"Okay, now when am I?" Shadow asked herself. She was even more confused. Treasure Town was still called that when she left and what was the name Guild HQ? Had more Guilds opened up and this was the main one?

"You're funny," Amber said.

"I bet if we take her to Demon he could spread some light on this. She is a dark type," Letro suggested.

"I guess you're right," Amber agreed. "Well, I'm Amber and this Letro."

"Nice to meet you, I'm…," Shadow tried introduced herself before she was interrupted by a spunky Vulpix.

"Umbreon! You're an Umbreon!" Amber said. She'd had been trying to figure out what species she was since seeing her. She'd had only seen one before her and she had a name. Plus she rarely saw the Pokémon as she was gone all the time. Shadow sighed and went with it. After meeting this Demon fellow she'd correct them.

Reaching the Guild or at least what Shadow thought was where the Guild use to be. All that was there was the grate sentry duty used and a second cover hole not far from it. This was the right place, but what about the tent with Wigglytuff or the ladder inside.

"Come on, we all have to stand on the grate," Letro said nudging Shadow to the grate. What happened to just walking in?

"Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected! Who's Footprint? Who's Footprint?" an adult sounding voice said. "It is Vulpix, Shinx, and…Umbreon!"

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" a booming voice asked through the grates. It was like the Pokémon was standing topside and still yelling.

"It is Team FireStrike. We have someone for Demon to meet," Letro explained. He usually did the talking. Last time Amber did the talking they got in trouble. It got quiet and as if they were discussing it.

"YOU MAY ENTER!" After the voice called the grate covering the hole leading down opened. Carefully the trio enter the hole and climbed down. So far it looked the same until they reached the second floor.

Shadow looked all around and saw Pokémon who were injured or being taken care of. It looked more like a hideout than a Guild. She looked around to not really see anyone she knew, but the few they looked toward had a look of shock their faces. A Glameow tended to an injured Weavile, something about them was familiar. Amber tugged on Shadow's tail and they moved down to the bottom level. Shadow just barely stepped off the ladder before she was tackled and not in a friendly way as this was an attack. Luckily she had been doing training to handle this situation if it ever occurred and it did. She rolled with the slightly larger Pokémon and pushed him off. She then glared at the growling Houndoom.

"You thought you could come here and trick us?!" he barked.

"What are talking about? I don't even know where is! Let alone who you are!" Shadow snapped back. In her life as a Pokémon she never met a Houndoom she didn't have to faint.

"Liar!" he roared sprinting into an attack with Thunder Fang.

"STOP!" a voice boomed throughout the floor. The Houndoom stopped in his tracks and looked toward the master's chamber. Of course it wasn't the master who stepped out, but his second in command, a Lucario.

"What is this Demon?" the Lucario asked. Shadow observed the Lucario and thought he looked familiar, but this one's eyes were shut.

"Chaos has come here to try and take us out!" Demon decreed.

Lucario slowly lowered his head and his appendages on his sides raised. His head slowly looked like it was moving across the room scanning. The appendages dropped and he looked like to be searching for someone. Shadow noticed he was coming toward her.

"Shadow?" the Lucario asked. Only one Lucario knew her.

"Rylie?" Shadow asked. Rylie nodded.

"You can't be fooled by this!" Demon claimed.

"I see aura Demon and this Umbreon shows the aura of Shadow, not Chaos," Rylie affirmed.

"Rylie, what's happened? Why won't you open your eyes?" Shadow asked.

Rylie sighed before he answered, "You'd better sit down."

"I'd rather stand thank you," Shadow said wanting to know what the reversal world was going on.

"Fine, let's start with what you remember. I am assuming that you're from the past," Rylie inquired.

"Yes, I believe so considering there are Pokémon here I've never met. I was kidnapped by Viper than control by Cursor. He was forcing me to fight Blaze. Eventually Blaze and you got the upper hand and defeat me in some sense. Next thing I know I wake up with some kids wondering out loud if they should poke me with a stick," Shadow explained. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Amber grin like it was mistake on her part. Rylie made note to talk to her later.

"Okay, well you didn't disappear after that fight. We rescued you, but you were different and I was the only one who really noticed. You began to go after outlaws more and often skipped out on your other duties. You weren't yourself. We thought you were recovering from the event, but when…" Rylie stopped talking wondering if he should go on or not.

"When what?" Shadow asked. She didn't want to beat it out of him.

"When Blaze disappeared you were questioned, but you played a victim as well," Rylie explained.

"What?" Shadow asked with her voice breaking.

"You and Blaze were called to challenge that required you both. You came back alone saying that Blaze was defeated and should have returned. Also that you barely won yourself, but you would make your main priority to find Blaze. You went missing for a little bit and returned empty handed. I sensed for a while you…well she was deceiving us," Rylie explained further.

"She, you mean me?" Shadow asked. How did you go to her?

"No, we were informed that the aura I saw surrounding you that day was Darkness and it was still a part of you when you were freed by Cursor. Slowly it took you over and you became who she calls Chaos. I confronted her and she attacked me causing me to go blind. Luckily that I can see with my aura and sight isn't a major sense for me," Rylie continued.

"Rylie…I'm…sorry," Shadow apologized feeling that wall of held emotions she compacted tight begin to crumble.

"It wasn't you," Rylie reaffirmed.

"Yes it was. I should have stopped it…wait…I left after the event so that means Darkness is with me now, but I feel like me," Shadow wondered.

"I believe a group of legendary Pokémon are responsible for keeping Darkness at bay until you finish whatever you were sent here to do," Rylie elaborated.

From what they both Shadow and Rylie understood, it took a lot of different powers to control Darkness for a long period of time. He assumed Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Palkia, and Dialga had something to do with why Darkness wasn't trying to control Shadow. They both understood it so suddenly like it was given to them. It made sense to him. Azelf was controlling willpower for Shadow to not give in to the toll Darkness and the others were enforcing upon her. Mesprit was controlling Shadow's emotions to remain in check so ones such as grief or any others with evil connotation didn't gain too much power to lose willpower. Uxie was probably helping everyone understand all this to explain the sudden knowledge. It was a lot to take in. Palkia most likely played a big part in trapping Darkness in a space he control inside of Shadow. Which this would explain some weakness on Shadow's part. Dialga played an obvious part in probably being the one to send Shadow forward in time as well helping Palkia by placing a time displacement around the space so if Darkness ever escaped it would lead back where it started. Shadow couldn't believe all this was happening and actually inside her. It felt weird to know about and not feel a thing. She guessed it was not distract her from her goal, which reminded her…

"To do what?!" she snapped. Okay, Mesprit was controlling some of her emotions. "I responsible for a world of darkness I have tried to stop TWICE and don't say it wasn't my fault. I'm the real evil…Arceus…why didn't that all powerful Alpha do something then. Just wipe me out of existence, take me to another plane, but just don't toss me into time to see what I'm going to do to the world!"

"Shadow!" Rylie barked. Shadow turned from her rant to glare at the Lucario to see what he wanted. "Perhaps you are the only one who can stop Darkness. It isn't a Pokémon so Arceus's power probably won't have much effect on it. You've been brought to here to learn what you need to save yourself in the past."

Shadow calmed and listened to what Rylie had to say. He was right. The Legendary Pokémon were holding the Darkness back inside her and she must not let their action be in vain. Her seeing herself as this, Chaos, was going to teach her what she needed to know. If it came down to it she'd end it herself and pray to Palkia to send her away. Suicide would be futile as it would leave her to find another. She thought about the ones who were around her and realized what she said earlier.

"Not to be rude, but who are all these here? I think we deserve some introduction. However, you look familiar," Shadow said to Demon.

"Yes, I am the Leader of Team DarkFighters and we were present at the time of your rescue," Demon explained. "I apologize for attacking you."

"It's fine. I would have done the same if the vessel of the evil came walking into my base," Shadow joked. Rylie smiled on the inside that at least this was Shadow they could remember.

"Is there anyone I would know here?" Shadow asked.

"It's good to see you!" a voice called as a small Dugtrio came out.

"DON'T FORGET ME!" another said coming from the second floor. Shadow recognized them both.

"Diglett! Well…Dugtrio!" Shadow exclaimed. "And now Exploud!"

The old Guild members of sentry duty still hard at work doing their jobs despite it has greater importance now.

"Guild…what about Team Luminous?" Shadow asked with a smile. Shine and Pulse made her smile. Mimi had yet been fully introduced to Shadow, but she knew she'd be similar.

"They're gone…" Rylie sadly added.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Shine has been captured by Chaos as we assume Blaze was. Pulse is on her own job at the moment, but she is safe from last we heard. Mimi is upstairs helping some of the injured." Rylie explained.

"We'll rescue Shine don't worry!" Amber pipped up. Shadow smiled at the fact it looked like Shine had an admirer. Shine was getting a taste of her own medicine if that was the case.

"We were in the middle of deciding this when you arrived," Rylie added.

"I want to help." Shadow demanded with a fire in her eyes.

 **AN: That my readers is the end of Chapter 13! Updated before I even guessed. I hope everything made some sense and if not sorry! Don't forget to leave me a review about whatever, like how the story is so far, or even a guess about what Shine's evolution is and why! I'll even wait some time so you can get your guess in and a new move and level set will be out for new ones and evolved at the start of 14. Also is it a problem I update faster than I thought?**

 **Preview: Shadow has the okay to help a new team rescue Shine. What will Shadow learn about them and how they have been effected by Chaos? Also they meet a few contacts to help with the rescue, who are they? Also what surprise awaits them at the end of it all?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: The longest chapter being Chapter 14 has arrived and the preview will be answered! First I wanted to say I made a mistake in 13 that I fixed so yay! Blitz is the nickname in my other series. Hope you all are enjoying it and here is the list I promised, but sorry you'll have to read to figure out Shine. Sorry! Wait…no I'm not. I'm guessing you readers don't have a problem with the speed of updates…I don't even know anymore…so throw me a bone here! Ranting, Sorry!**

 **List:**

 **Shadow (88): same moves see Chapter 12**

 **Amber (40): Flamethrower/Fire Spin/ Dig/ Energy Ball**

 **Letro (40): Thunderbolt/ Thunder Fang/ Flash/ Crunch**

 **Rylie (76): same moves see Chapter 12**

 **Demon (75) Starling (74) Epidote (74) –same moves see Chapter 12**

 **Gabriel (77): Draco Meteor/Dragon Claw/Giga Impact/Brick Break**

 **Pulse (66): Thunder/ Thunderbolt/Brick Break/Iron Tail**

 **Shine (67): (I'll give you this) Shadow Ball/Iron Tail/?/ ?**

Chapter 14

"I want to help." Shadow demanded with a fire in her eyes. That fire was a deep red as her eyes. Even though Rylie couldn't see her eyes he knew what they looked like from before Shadow was taken as a vessel for Chaos. With how she spoke Rylie could also tell, even without aura, this was a genuine Shadow. What he couldn't figure out was why take a Shadow that was already infected with Darkness doomed to become Chaos. Why would go through all the trouble of taking an infected Shadow when they could use a normal one who didn't need so much help to stay sane? Rylie wasn't sure if it was from the help of the legends or the Shadow's stubbornness that kept her…well, her.

"Alright," he confessed. If she was here to help, might as well use it. It was no point for her to be sent forward and not able to complete whatever job she was sent for.

"Thank you," Shadow answered sincerely.

"No! Letro and I can handle it!" Amber interjected. Shadow was a little offended by the Vulpix's words. What happened to the one from before? She seemed so different than from after she learned who she was.

"What do you mean? Team FireStrike is in no condition to be going anywhere," Rylie said to the energetic, but upset Vulpix. Shadow was right, they were kids.

"But Letro and I have been training and we have to help Shine!" Amber tried to convince the Lucario. "Shine's done a lot for us! She took me in when Chaos took down my mother. I have to save the Pokémon that is like my mom! She doesn't deserve that right!"

Shadow felt a pain in heart when Amber said Chaos killed her mother. It seemed like Amber didn't want to bluntly say it because perhaps she wasn't ready to accept that. Shadow also wondered if Amber wanted to go to either make Shadow didn't kill Shine or take Shadow out before she could do to about everyone else. Amber probably didn't say all she wanted to say without causing a massive scene.

"You're not ready!" Rylie barked. This is why he didn't want kids, but Shine insisted. Even though the puppy dog eyes didn't work anymore the whining did. It sounded a lot like Shadow too.

Shadow could see where she coming from. She had done a lot as an Eevee because she felt she was the only who could get the job done and didn't think anyone else could. More like she didn't want to put anyone else through what she knew was going to happen. Also as Shadow looked around she saw even they weren't ready for a fight. By judging by the numbers upstairs neither were they. The only capable Pokémon looked to be Team FireStrike.

"Let them come," Shadow interrupted the shouting match between the Lucario and Vulpix.

"Excuse me?" Rylie asked.

"What?" Amber asked in shock. Amber had never officially met Shadow. She had only met her as Chaos so naturally she thought they were one. Shadow was a bad Pokémon and that is why Darkness wanted her as its vessel. She never could believe the stories Shine told her and Shine always got upset when she talked bad about Shadow. Reverse World, she got mad when anyone talked bad about Shadow and she made her fur stand to show she was angry. Shadow was like Arceus to Shine, but Amber didn't have much room to talk.

"They should be given a chance to help if they are involved in this…war. Plus looking around none of these Pokémon are going to be able to go. In addition you said you had operatives out in the dungeons so we can call on them for support. You were planning on doing so, right?" Shadow explained.

"I was." Rylie mumbled. Shadow was coming back into leadership full throttle and when that happened it was hard to disobey.

"You already said I could go along so that's three and whoever else is out there. I mean come on we taken down much more than that before with far less numbers," Shadow gloated.

Rylie stared at the aura of Shadow and he could feel the emotions she emitted. He swore that going blind was the worst and one the better thing to happen to him. Without seeing faces his aura told him exactly what Pokémon were projecting with their feelings and right now Shadow was giving a whole lot. It was the plus and the minus.

"Your ego is showing," Rylie said starting to laugh.

"Yes I know, I have a healthy ego, we all know that," Shadow admitted jokingly before getting serious. "So it's settled than."

Rylie nodded knowing he had no chance in arguing with the Umbreon and expect to win. Now that he thought about Team FireStrike would have probably snuck off after the team that went anyway. Shadow would keep them safe, she always did. He remembered first-hand experience.

"We'll leave when you're ready," Shadow said to the young duo. She then left the area and decided to go topside to be alone with her thoughts.

Amber stared at the Umbreon that walked away. She was nothing like Chaos. She was like…how Shine had described her. She was a strong, determined, and a witty Pokémon. Pokémon recognized her for those qualities and much more. Amber was beginning to think she was wrong, but only time would tell.

"You should apologize to Shadow," Letro said coming up next to his partner.

"Why?" Amber asked in a snotty way.

"What you said about her. Shadow deserved that right to help too. I looked at Shadow when you said all that and saw she was hurt. I think she blames herself for what happened to your mom and for everything," Letro explained.

"Well she should!" Amber snapped. Letro always did this to her. He made her think over what she was avoiding to.

"Do you think she asked to become Chaos? I was actually paying attention when we learned about her," Letro reminded. Shine and Rylie explained everything to them after they met Chaos the first time while training as a group. Apparently Amber met her before, but the memories were vague. The temperature dropped to freezing and Letro said he felt he was going to be sick with the feeling he got. Amber said later she felt it to, like she couldn't have any happiness anymore. The sky also became pitch black with only the moon as a source of light and during the day the sun was like an eclipse. Shine, Pulse, and Rylie held them off while they escaped and that was when Rylie lost his sight. He still remembered the duo dragging Rylie out after for some reason Chaos left them alone and didn't finish them off like she was known to do.

"Whatever, I'm not apologizing. She hasn't done anything for me except cause me pain, but I guess that's her job," Amber said walking off to get ready. She was going to have to work with Shadow to get Shine back. She didn't like it, but she had to.

"Oh Amber, I know you don't feel like that," Letro whispered to himself. "You just want someone to blame and Shadow is the perfect Pokémon."

"Letro, can I see you a moment," Letro heard Rylie say. He turned to see the Lucario holding something. 

Shadow went topside after the conversation to wait for Team FireStrike. Rylie explained to others around this Shadow could be trusted and not to attack her. Before officially heading up to the world she stopped by the second floor to say hello to Mimi. Mimi was surprised to see her and happy she was there to help them. Even more so when learning Shadow was going after Shine. The Glameow also introduced her to her patient, a Weavile, she learned to have the name Epidote. Epidote explained she was a part of Team DarkFighters with Demon and Starling, a Honchkrow. The Weavile also said she was glad to meet this Shadow and knew they'd get along. Shadow wondered what Pokémon thought of her now and from when they actually knew her as she waited above. Hearing the creaking of the wooden ladder Shadow turned to see Team FireStrike coming up.

"Were not ready yet so you can wait by the crossroad," Amber said as she walked toward a little area outside town that Shadow guessed use to be the lively Treasure Town. Shadow sighed and gave a small snort to the attitude.

"I'm sorry," a little voice said behind her. She turned to see Letro, the Shinx and also Amber's partner.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Shadow said the little electric cat.

"I feel I need to apologize, because I know Amber won't," Letro defended.

"That's fine," Shadow answered casually.

"Huh?" Letro questioned. That was odd. Amber was completely rude to Shadow and she didn't want her to apologize.

Shadow gave a small smile before she answered, "Lots of Pokémon I've helped weren't grateful nor did they want me to help the world as the time I did. I knew that. I guess at the end of the day if I can do something to make sure everyone turns out alright then I've done my job. Plus I probably won't be here long anyway, but I promise when I return my time I will save yours even if I have make a sacrifice."

Letro stared in awe at the Umbreon. She was completely selfless to a group of Pokémon she didn't even know. Then it struck him. Shadow knew she had something to do with the way their world was now and she felt it was her responsibility to change it.

"Come on Letro, we better go meet up with Amber," Shadow said. She knew their names. Letro thought that meant a lot because even people around HQ had to ask them sometimes. 

Shine was located in the Hidden Land. Of course Chaos would put Shine in place that was difficult to reach. Luckily she hadn't got to Lapras and she could take them there. Lapras was surprised to see an Umbreon with Team FireStrike and even more surprised to learn it was Shadow. Lapras understood immediately that this was the one she had come to know over time that she watched grow from an Eevee. The entire trip the group stayed quiet and listened to the waves. It wasn't that Shadow didn't want to start conversation with the group, it was she wanted to talk to them alone. Lapras sometimes butted in with Shadow when she attempted to get information. However, Shadow inwardly smiled when Lapras crossed the sea of time to get to the Hidden Land and Team FireStrike flipped out. After safely reaching the land they said good-bye and headed into the dungeon.

"May I ask you all some questions?" Shadow asked. It was now or never. It was the exact truth, it was quiet and they didn't know how long it would stay that way.

"Sure!" Letro answered. Amber shrugged her shoulder and head. Unlike Amber, Letro enjoyed talking to Shadow.

"What happened to you all?" Shadow asked. Shadow knew if she changed the future she may never see them again or know different version so she better get to understand them know.

"You came in my village looking for followers!" Amber snapped before Letro could begin to answer. "My mother, a Ninetales names Blare, said no and you killed her! I was a pup hidden in the hay. Later a group of rescuers came through and Shine found me and took me in. I warned them about an electric type clan not far and they assured they were safe. Letro lived there. I don't see why whoever sent you did, you're just going to turn into that monster."

Amber then strode up farther ahead not wanting to continue on the questioning. Shadow needed to know what she did to them. Shadow was to Chaos as Chaos was to Shadow in Amber's eyes.

"Chaos didn't have time to do any damage to my village thanks to Amber's warning. I was already an orphan and Amber and I bonded off that. Not much to tell really," Letro explained. Shadow felt sorry for them. They only had each other…like how she had only Blaze. Eventually she gained the Guild as they did. Arceus, everything was so similar. Shadow looked over to Letro and saw he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked. She then noticed his fur sparking.

"Someone's coming…" he answered.

The warning was enough time as an electrical bolt was fired at them. It was aimed at Shadow and she dodged it in time, but it split her up from Team FireStrike. She hoped for a quiet route through, but not every Pokémon gets what they wish for unless you asked Bidoof. A figure jumped into view to be a tall mouse…a Raichu.

"Get behind me kids!" the Raichu said in a feminine voice.

"No, you've got it wrong!" Letro said running up to the Raichu. "She isn't Chaos. Here! Hold this!"

Letro shoved an aged Cobalt Bow into the Raichu's hands. Anyone could see an aura pouring out of it. Shadow looked at the item with familiarity and finally realized why. It was hers. She often wore one that was tired with the bow on the back her neck. She refused to wear in any other way. She looked back to the Raichu to see her face soften. Again, it was familiar.

"Pulse…" Shadow whispered.

"It's good to see you Shadow," Pulse replied. The aura within the Cobalt Bow told her like a message from Rylie that she could be trusted. If Rylie trusted her than she could too. Letro was happy Rylie gave this to him before they left explaining that anyone who touched it would feel the aura pass through it like a message.

"You've evolved," Shadow said not knowing what else to say to her mentee.

"We all had to," Pulse replied. "When you became Chaos we needed to find a way to match and evolution was the answer."

Shadow again felt the guilt. She forced them all to evolve even if they didn't want to. She evolved because she wanted to and after getting severely beaten up as an Eevee she knew she couldn't continue on in her pre-evolved state. She couldn't get any stronger.

"Come on, we don't have far to go until we reach where they're holding Shine," Pulse said walking the direction they were going.

"This is where you've been?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I've been here trying to find my partner. When I located her I sent word that I was going to need help. I'm guessing your arrival is what took longer than expected. I have a team with two others here helping me. We're to meet them a little before the end," Pulse explained.

Only running into little trouble on their way to Pulse's team Shadow learned why dungeons seemed quiet. Chaos struck fear into everyone so no one really attacks anymore. It was either that or they joined her. As they arrived Shadow saw a Garchomp and a Honchkrow. Before anything started Pulse took the Cobalt Bow and told them to hold it. They had smiles afterward.

"Gabriel!" Shadow said as the Garchomp embraced her. Despite, what Gabriel emitted before he loved being around his leader. She was awesome and it tore at him to find out what happened. Especially when he thought he could do something to prevent it. "This must be Starling."

"Yes, pleasure to meet you," the Honchkrow replied. Letro noticed Shadow again knew his name despite she was only told about his.

"Alright, let's go get Shine," Shadow said talking a control.

The journey to the end of the dungeon was simple as it was through some thick brush of forest. Shadow looked around remembering the last time she there. She was there with Blaze and Grovyle. She hoped he was okay as she was, the both of them. Six Pokémon protected the area being a Toxicroak, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Purugly, Abamasnow, and a Magmortar. She recognized Toxicroak as Rogson from when she was captured. Her eyes venture to raging, spiraling cage of flames that entrapped a Pokémon. The flames were a weakness for it thus keeping it down. The Pokémon incased inside the flames was a Glaceon.

"Shine…" Shadow whispered.

"Yeah, she's a Glaceon. We all thought she'd evolve into an Umbreon, but it seems Epidote had an effect on her like Gabriel did for me. Plus Shine knew she needed to be her own Pokémon," Pulse explained. Shadow noted to ask later.

"Okay, this is what we'll do. Team FireStrike, Gabriel, and Starling will take out the guarding Pokémon. Pulse and I will go after Shine and I will turn to help." Shadow instructed.

"Why do you get to help her?" Amber snapped. They really didn't need to start.

"Do you know a move that take out the fire spin?" Shadow resorted. Obviously Amber was a fire type and sometimes that made it worse. "I know Psychic and Pulse can carry Shine out. That's the idea."

Amber had to admit to herself the Umbreon had a point. She'd follow the plan, but not because Shadow said to.

"Flash!" a Shinx cried and like a Luminous Orb the area became bright. All of the shielded their eyes from the light.

"Giga Impact!" Gabriel called as he pushed them back. The others that were included in the fight stepped in front of him until he recovered.

"Finally, we were beginning to think you didn't care about your co-leader," Rogson taunted. "Get them and let none of them pass."

All of them jumped into battle as Shadow and Pulse made their way behind them. Shadow wanted to let Amber help her, but it was the fact Amber wouldn't listen to her. Plus Pulse deserved the chance more than anyone.

"Psychic!" Shadow called as she telekinetically took hold of the fire spin and separated it. In an instant the flames disappeared leaving the Glaceon free. Pulse ran to her as Shadow kept watch. Despite being outnumbered the group fighting was doing well and none of the enemies had noticed their plan.

Pulse was relieved when Shine was free. She ran to her partner and check to make sure she was alright. It seemed before placing in into the intensely heated cage of Fire Spin they beat on the verge of fainting. The flames acted as a way to keep her down. Pulse quickly grabbed Shine as they made their way out.

While Pulse took care of Shine, Shadow made her way to help the others. Seeing that Team FireStrike needed a little help Shadow fired off a Dark Pulse before striking with Iron Tail to cause a faint to the Rampardos. When Shadow landed on her paws and looked to the team Letro looked thankful while Shadow felt the burn from Amber.

"Watch out!" Shadow said as she fired a Shadow Ball that passed through Amber and struck the attacking Abamasnow that was using Energy Ball. Amber thought for a second she was right about Shadow until the move passed through her and defend her.

"Flamethrower!" Amber called as she attacked the ice and grass type Pokémon and fainted it. Amber sucked up her pride and gave Shadow a small approving nod.

Shadow gave a smile and looked to see three opponents left standing: Rogson, Bastiodon, and Magmortar. They would be use to take out. Then she got an idea.

"Don't wait Rogson," she told the group. The others nodded understanding what she meant was to keep him around for questioning.

"Flamethrower!"

"Brick Break!" The combined attacked of Amber and Gabriel fainted the Bastiodon in seconds.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Dark Pulse!" Starling and Letro made work of Magmortar after that leaving only their leader of the group.

"Psychic!" Shadow called holding the Toxicroak in place. She stalkily walked up to him. It almost looked scary as if she was going for a kill. "Where's Blaze?"

"Like I'd tell a mutt like you." Rogson said spitting what he could of poison at her. She jumped out of the way to see the poison burn away at the grass. Shadow growled in response.

"Where's Blaze?" she growled in a low tone. Rogson felt the Psychic grip become tighter to the point it was doing damage, super-effective damage. He also swore he saw a Shadow Ball start to form from her mouth.

"Shadow!" Gabriel called seeing his past leader almost faint their captive. Shadow felt a sense clarity come to her when he called her name. She didn't want to feel whatever she felt before…it was so dark and cold. Shadow then looked to Rogson to see his breathing labored.

"Fine…" he began. Whatever she did got results. "The badger is at!"

He never got to tell her where Blaze was located before he gasped and was fainted by a Focus Blast. The force from the attack also hit Shadow tossing her back toward the others. She winced gravely at the damage taken from the super-effective fighting type move.

"What's happening?" Pulse called up to Starling as she still carried the unconscious Glaceon. He had the best view of what was coming their way from the top of the platform.

"It's!" Starling was only able to get out one word before he was shot down by a second Focus Blast.

"Starling!" they all cried as the bird fell out of the sky, but fainted before he hit the ground. The breathed in relief that he would be alright from what they could tell by the flash they exited him out. They heard a laugh that was familiar to them all, but one. Even if she never heard it before it sounded like her own.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Chaos asked as she jumped off the steps that led up to the Rainbow Bridge platform into the area in front of them.

 **AN: Wow at the length! I'm proud of me. This was Chapter 14! Shine is a Glaceon! I know this was later than I thought, but for once homework had to come first. Never chapter will explained some about Chaos and I hate that I can't show you what she looks like because the photo I made is on the family laptop that is 3.5 hours away! Don't worry I believe I can give a hefty description. Anyway, please click the button at bottom that says Review and leave me a little present that won't explode in my face! I love hearing my email beep and see a notification about Fanfiction! Also I'll have a move set for Chaos up and explain why she has what she does. Eventually the answers will be revealed, you just need to keep reading.**

 **Preview: Chaos has made her arrival and it is up to one to stand in her way while the other escape. The question of why was an already infected with Darkness Shadow sent back is answered! Another fight emerges and one Pokémon is sure there won't be a way out alive. What is learned before what seems to be the end for both good and evil?**

 **FYI: Shine's last two moves are Ice Beam and Blizzard if you wanted to know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 15! We finally meet Chaos! Anyway I should explain why Chaos knows eight moves as you see below. The Darkness isn't necessarily a Pokémon, but it learns from its previous and current host so Chaos knows moves from both Darkrai and Shadow. Also Darkness was in Darkrai for a while so took on some of his dark characteristics. Just thought I'd explain. Also Warning! I curse like once in this.**

 **Chaos (Lv. 95): Toxic, Dark Void, Shadow Claw, Focus Blast, Dark Pulse, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, and Giga Impact**

 **Disclaimer: I realize in the last chapter I forgot to put it because so I guess I get hit with a critical hit by the move I don't own anything Pokémon related so I might as well faint…but then I can't update fanfiction…I hung on for you!**

Chapter 15

Chaos was what the Darkness inhibiting future Shadow's body called herself as it took on her gender. She was different from a normal Umbreon. Apparently when the Darkness left Darkrai it took more than moves. Chaos looked to be a mixture between the two. Her ears had the look of the tatters that normally were on Darkrai's shoulders. The red spiky growth around its neck now was wrapped around the body of the Umbreon's with her tail replaced with the fog-like plume that usually came from Darkrai's head. Her paws had the shape of Darkrai's claws. The body shape and the rings were the only thing that seemed to be left of the Umbreon appearance. What looked memorizing was the one red and the other bright blue eye with the deep black pupils.

"Now where are you going?" Chaos asked again. "I don't think I've allowed anyone of you to leave."

"They'll be leaving alright," Shadow said stepping in front of everyone making herself known to Chaos. Before that moment Chaos had been oblivious to who was there besides the ones in Shadow's memories.

"That's cute, get another Umbreon and try to scare me off," Chaos laughed.

"It's funny that you're laughing at yourself." Shadow mentioned. Chaos's laughter ceased and she stared into the Umbreon before her.

"No!" she barked. "I will not be scared of another Umbreon!"

Chaos was furious. Everyone was afraid of her as they should be and sent some measly dark type to do their dirty work. Sounds like the cowards to begin with. Like how the Guild was trying to stop her and this is the idea they came up with. Getting all the dark types to turn against her. She laughed thinking what they had. A blind Lucario, a weaken Glaceon, a skittish Raichu, a lap dog Houndoom and his loyal weasel Weavile and bossy Honchkrow, oh, and don't forget the kiddies. This was war for adult Pokémon and kiddies will get hurt fighting in this, not that she cared. Really, Chaos didn't care. It was either submit to darkness or enter it unwillingly and not wake up.

"I doubt you'd join me," Chaos said to the group breaking the awkward silence after her comment about the Umbreon.

"You're right, we won't," Pulse snapped.

"I've had enough of you," Chaos said firing a Shadow Ball.

"No!" Shadow barked firing her own to cancel out Chaos's. The explosion occurred and Chaos stared into the eyes of the enemy Umbreon. Something familiar about her.

"You'd be perfect for my side dear," Chaos said in a disturbingly sweet voice.

"I'd rather chew my own foot off, thanks," Shadow grinned.

Chaos's smile frowned and her eyes lowered. She was pissed. No one talked to her that way, well, except for that annoying mutt inside her head, but she pretty much banished her to the subconscious mind to be forgotten about.

"None of you will escape…" she growled.

"Run, take Shine and run. Get back to base and tell Rylie to put up maximum defense. Do not, I repeat, do not come back for me," Shadow instructed.

Everyone stared at Shadow like she was crazy. She was sacrificing herself for them. Shadow, herself, wasn't quite sure, but at least she could hold her off. Also in level wise Shadow was sure she was the strongest and thus able to if not match Chaos.

"But Sha…" Letro started.

"GO!" she barked. Shadow wasn't one of those her bark was worse than her bite. Her bark and her bite were both the worst.

"Oh no you…" Chaos began before a Shadow Ball exploded at her feet. She looked at the Pokémon known to use the move to see her smirking. The others took this chance to escape and Amber looked back to see Chaos charge Shadow.

"Rah!" Chaos said as she charged Shadow. Her enemy was getting away because of this dark type. Dark types was the type she looked for during this time as they were her archangels. She had trust in them hoping they'd feel the same and some did, but a selected few did not and they were to be eliminated. Like the Umbreon before her. "Shadow Claw!"

Shadow jumped out of the way to dodge her attack, but she got her two sense in, "Really, now you get to learn that move?! Shadow Ball!"

The Shadow Ball was a direct hit and Shadow smirked. Sure, it wouldn't do much damage, but it would do some. The smoke cleared and not even a scratch was on Chaos's body. Shadow's mouth dropped too stunned to say anything. Well she thought, 'really?!', but that was about it.

"Focus Blast!" Chaos said firing a different orb than Shadow's. Hers was also a direct hit. Shadow was down and heavily damaged. She was beginning to think she was wrong about her being a match for Chaos.

The rescue team ran as fast as they could out of the dungeon. They needed to get quickly as they weren't sure how long Shadow could hold off Chaos. Pulse knew what they had to do, but it still didn't make it any easier. Gabriel was feeling shame that he again had to leave his leader behind, but this was her choice and he respected that. Letro thought she was a good chance in ending this madness and had come to like Shadow; she was resourceful, smart, and strong. Amber, was taking this the hardest. She thought she'd be happy to see Shadow leave and possibly not return; she was wrong and it tore her up inside. With all Shadow has done since arriving she had come to respect her for the Pokémon Shine saw in her. Now, this figure of good was going to die because she had to get her role model back that looked up to this good. No, Shadow would come home if she had anything to do with it.

"Uh…" a voice said pulling Pulse from her thoughts of escape.

"Shine!" Pulse exclaimed.

"Pulse? What happened?" Shine asked her friend.

"We rescued you!" Pulse said as she pulled out an Oran Berry. "Here, eat this."

"We?" Shine questioned disoriented from being weaken and taking the berry to eat.

"Yeah, myself, Gabriel, Starling, Team FireStrike, and Shadow," Pulse counted off. Pulse didn't think about when she said Shadow's name. Shine didn't know that a Shadow from the past came to help.

"Shadow?" Shine exclaimed getting a burst of energy that nobody could tell from the berry or the mention of Shadow.

"A Shadow from the past came forward to help us. We don't know much, but she is Shadow," Pulse tried to explain.

"Here!" Letro said handing the Cobalt Bow to Shine. Before it touch Shine, she saw it use to belong to Shadow. She teased her about wearing it as it made her cute, but it made her stronger. As it touched she felt a sense of understanding and knew what Pulse meant.

"Where is she?" Shine asked eagerly. It wasn't the actual Shadow from her time, but she'd hug this one for now. No one looked at her and it was silent. "Where's Shadow?" This time Shine asked with a fiercer tone.

"She's stalling Chaos," Pulse said after a minute more of silence.

"What?" Her voice broke.

"To save us, now we need to go," Pulse pushed. Shine nodded, knowing this game too well, but then noticed something else. Team FireStrike was there.

"Where's Amber?" Shine asked looking for her mentee.

"Amber?" Letro asked out loud noticing for the first time his partner was gone.

"You don't think she went back for Shadow do you?" Gabriel asked Pulse.

"Yes, yes I do," Pulse said showing them the hole made by someone using Dig.

The two fought back and forth. Each one taking attacks and giving them back. Shadow had gotten right back up after Focus Blast and struck with Dark Pulse to distract Chaos before she swiped in with Iron Tail. Chaos became more enraged by her. She struck back with her own Iron Tail, but Shadow used her own to block it. This was Chaos's chance.

"Toxic!" she said releasing a toxic stream from her body and hitting Shadow directly next to her. Shadow fell to the ground and rose coughing. She didn't expect that and now she was badly poisoned. She already felt the poison seeping through her zapping her of her strength. Chaos felt her own body overcome with poison as she forgot about Synchronize. Pulling her own set of ability she cured herself with Immunity. "Not so tough now. Focus Blast!"

"Psychic!" Shadow said grabbing the attack and throwing it back at Chaos for a critical hit. Chaos forgot that an Umbreon could learn Psychic, but didn't think she'd know it. Actually, her move set was familiar to her vessel, except for Psychic. Her vessel learned a move powerful move as time passed and it was sitting her storage. Since this Umbreon couldn't move much it was perfect.

"Giga Impact!" Chaos said as she jumped in a lighting fast pace and slammed into Shadow. Chaos felt a pain in herself, but ignored it thinking it was from the damage the Umbreon had caused earlier. Shadow was now on the ground holding on to the last of her strength. Chaos recovered quickly and stepped up to her.

"You can end this now Umbreon, join me and I'll make the pain go away," she whispered in her ear. Shadow said something under breath, but she didn't quite hear it. "What?"

"My name isn't Umbreon…" she groaned trying to gather strength to push the she had to admit cool looking version of herself off.

"Oh, sorry…" she began before the Umbreon cut her off.

"It's Shadow…"

Then it hit Chaos like a ton of bricks. Shadow…was the name of her vessel. The Pokémon she sought out after learning she evolved into a dark type. The Umbreon who sealed her fate by using the Lunar Ribbon. It couldn't be.

"Dark Void!" Chaos called as she engulfed herself and Shadow. Using the nifty abilities she gained from Darkrai she searched through her nightmares which were her dreams. She was a Shadow of the past. That was why she was familiar, but there was sometime else more familiar. She looked into a deeper part of Shadow and saw herself cocooned by powers as strong as her own. She tried to break it, but the powers through her out. She looked down at Shadow in fury, but was pleased she caused damage at the same time.

"Rah!" she screamed. It wasn't the Guild's idea to recruit dark types. She should have known the legends would try something like this. Sounded like them. She couldn't kill this Shadow, because she'd kill herself. They had to use a past infected Shadow for two reasons: that was the only one of her that was sane with Darkness and she couldn't be killed. If she failed they'd take measures to make sure Darkness would never have this freedom again at the cost of Shadow. Knowing Shadow she was willing to make the choice. "Doesn't mean that I can't cause you pain."

Seeing Shadow still trapped within the Dark Void meaning her Bad Dream ability was active causing damage. She did the same thing with Shine when she wanted answers, but she never got anything. She learned that from Shadow so she doubted she could get any information out of this one. She had a better idea.

"You know Shadow, sometimes I forget I inhabit your body. It is perfect. It's lean, strong, and beautiful. You'll see Blaze soon. He's not dead just stored in my tower. He was a problem so he had to be taken out of the equation. I couldn't kill him though. You nag too much. You want to know what I have planned for you. I will find a way to unlock the Darkness within and then no one can stop me. You can go and take over other sectors of the world while I rule here. My perfect archangel," Chaos talked.

Shadow was paying attention as much as she could. Chaos was giving her information that was vital and she couldn't afford to pass out. She'd rather faint, but she knew Chaos would either prevent that or just come after her. Hearing Blaze was alive was like the best news she heard all day. She assumed the others knew where Chaos's tower was. Now, she just needed a way out and it attempted in a whole near Chaos and Shadow.

A Vuplix dug her way back and witnessed most of what went down. Part of her screamed to help Shadow, but she learned at times it isn't right to intervene as much as you don't want to. She saw most of the fight, the torture, and the conversation. Now, it was time to save Shadow.

"Fire Spin!" Amber commanded and all three of them were encased in flames.

"What?" Chaos screamed seeing Amber in her hole. "Dark Pulse!"

The move struck at the hole and Amber was in the blast. At the this time, after building up strength, Shadow jumped for the hole, grabbing Amber by her scruff, and slammed Chaos with an Iron Tail sending her into the flames. Chaos roared as Shadow escaped.

All the rescue team didn't leave the dungeon as they stayed to search of Amber. They didn't search far as they would return for the battle, but enough to get the idea that was where Amber probably went. They decided to stay there in hiding in case she returned.

"I should have watched her," Letro blamed himself.

"This is no one's fault," Pulse said, "Amber made a decision I knew she would have made…"

"She's like Shadow more than I am," Shine intervened finishing what Pulse was about to say. Shine noticed it as they trained. They were both so alike, but different. Shadow was calm, but Amber had the feisty fire type in her.

"Amber's a smart kid, she'll be fine," Gabriel said being optimistic.

"Should be…" a voice said like it had a mouth full. They all turned and looked at the hole Amber left to see Shadow emerge with Amber's scruff in her mouth.

"Shadow!"

"Amber!"

"Is she okay?" Letro asked about his partner.

"Yes, Chaos used Dark Pulse on her…but she survived. Some rest and a couple berries should do her good…" Shadow panted. Shine went to ask her about her, but Shadow had more to stay. "Chaos know…I'm her…She told me about Blaze." Shadow took a deep breath and tried to stay conscious for a little longer.

"Shadow…" Shine whispered. Shadow looked at her with glossy eyes before she passed out.

 **AN: Chapter 15 everyone! Five more to go! Hope you all enjoyed it! Have a pretty good idea what Chaos looks like? I hope I explained some things pretty well. If not, PLEASE tell me so I can clear it up. If not, leave me one anyway! Love you guys!**

 **Preview: Chapter 16! The group returns to the Guild. With Shadow and Amber recovering the other discuss and reveal information they've learned. A drastic idea is pitch with some agreeing and some don't. However, the one you'd think would be against it is for the idea if it comes to it. Also what and who's feelings are revealed? It is the plan of the last attempt against Chaos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey! Here is Chapter 16! I'm not dead, just busy, but I stayed up just to post this! I hope you all are enjoying it and here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I have found no new ways to try and own anything so I'm about to give up so I don't own anything.**

Chapter 16

They returned to the Guild as fast as they could. Both Amber and Shadow were in need of help. Shine also needed it, but she was too stubborn to admit it. She was more worried about making sure that the others received what they needed. Rylie had everything ready when they arrived and he mentioned he felt they were coming with injured. Both Sunflora and Chimecho were ready to accept the two. However, Mimi was also needed because Shadow's injuries were much greater. Everyone that was there during the rescue were surprised that Shadow stayed up as long as she did. Letro knew this was because she was so strong, or as others would put it, stubborn. Hours went by since they all last saw the two heroines. Shine was getting worried that her fur was starting to stand up and crust over with ice. Pulse told her multiple times to relax, but she denied saying she wouldn't until she knew they were alright.

"Shine, you need rest. You were captive and probably beaten," Pulse said to her best friend for like the fifth time in one hour.

"I said no…" Shine growled in a soft tone.

"You don't have to worry much now," a voice said belong to the third member of Team Luminous, Mimi. "Amber will be fine. Apparently she ducked down enough into the hole to avoid most of the attack. She took not major damage, but it wasn't good either. Chaos is just that powerful. Shadow was right when she said a few berries and rest."

"Thank you," Rylie said to the Glameow.

"May I go see her?" Letro asked their leader.

"Yes, go ahead," he answered and Letro scampered off to the barracks where he and Amber were housed. "While they're still taking care of Shadow, we should debrief."

The other Pokémon nodded and followed the Lucario into the dining area where they also debriefed after missions. Letro didn't really need to be there and they could also get someone to retrieve him if needed.

"I met with Shadow and Team FireStrike in the forest. You were smart to send the Cobalt Bow or a few others and myself would have attacked Shadow thinking she was Chaos. Anyway, we made our way to the platform area where we saw Shine being caged by a Fire Spin. Shadow came up with the plan to rescue her and it worked. As we were leaving and getting information from Rogson, Chaos appeared. Shadow told us to escape and she'd hold off Chaos. While we were escaping we assumed Amber went back to help Shadow. Next we know is Shadow coming out from the hole Amber made. She said she knew something about Blaze, but then she passed out," Pulse reported.

"Thank you Pulse. We'll question Shadow when she's up and moving around," Rylie said and for some reason it made Shine uneasy.

Amber woke up to see Letro sitting beside her. In his eyes was concern and frustration. She knew why. He was worried about her for her injuries and secondly because she had disobeyed orders and gone back for Shadow.

She sighed before she said, "I know. You're mad."

"A little," he replied, "but I'm also proud of you."

"You are?" she asked surprised.

"Yup, you put aside your anger for Shadow to help her," Letro explained. Amber had never done that for anyone unless they were truly special to her.

"She's not Chaos," Amber said with full belief in her tone.

"I believe you," Letro proclaimed believing her.

"But…I don't think Shadow thinks so…" Amber admitted.

"Perhaps you should talk to her," Letro suggested and Amber looked at the electric type with eyes of determination and understanding. The little fire type knew what she had to do.

Amber left her room with Letro staying behind in order to give Amber her space. Amber had to face her demons eventually and Shadow was the root source. Amber gained a respect for Shadow after everything that happened. She was willing to sacrifice herself for others and to Chaos in order to make sure they all survived. This wasn't Chaos and Shadow wasn't Chaos. As she walked back toward the back room she saw both Sunflora and Chimecho come out of the back room that use to belong to Team Luminous and before them Team DarkFire. The nicest Pokémon there nodded to them as they left reassuring that she was alright. Amber quietly snuck back there and peered into the room. Shadow looked to be fast asleep.

"Shadow…" Amber whispered. Shadow didn't move when she spoke or tipped toed toward her. When Amber stepped on the hay it crinkled under feet. Shadow's head moved from tucked in her side across the floor without being lifted to look at Amber. Her eyes look glassy whether not Amber was sure from tiredness, weakness, or tears. It could have been all three.

"What?" she asked in a sad voice.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Amber said, kind of lying.

"I'll be fine," she answered in a depressing tone.

It then became an unsettling silence. One could cut through it with Scratch attack. Shadow went to turn into her side again and Amber knew this was her only time.

"Shadow, I wanted to thank you. You saved Shine and ultimately all of us. The pain I felt was from losing my mom and then Shine was something I couldn't handle. I needed someone to blame. You're everything I look up to which says a lot since Shine has learned from you. You're the greatest hero of our area and I should be happy to have met you as you. Shadow, you're smart, dedicated, and…awesome. You're not Chaos and you're the poor soul that…thing lives in. I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk to you. I hope we get you back so I can meet you for real. I bet you're still you and if we don't get you back, well I wish I'd been nicer and got to know you. Oh Shadow, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me," Amber confessed.

Shadow looked up at the young Vulpix with such adoration. Amber was growing into a fine Pokémon and explorer. Well, if explorers existed then yes, she would be. Both her and Letro would make the next newest talked about exploration team. She knew Team Luminous, in her time, was coming up fast and strong; this team of Pokémon were not different than them. If she changed the future she hoped Amber and Letro would live a better, happier life and perhaps continue on their journey as explorers. They couldn't do that if the Darkness was a part of her. Shadow stood on shaky legs and began to walk toward the Vulpix. She nudged the side of Amber's face with her own before going out toward the dining hall where she could hear voices. Amber beamed with happiness that Shadow forgave her and knew what Shadow was thinking, 'The first step is admitting wrong and asking for forgiveness.' Amber saw in Shadow's eyes that Shadow couldn't ask for forgiveness as much as she wanted because she had nothing to be wrong for. Why ask when she knew no one would accept it and tell her it was okay? At least she could tell someone else who could use the lesson. She then noticed Shadow was actually leaving the room.

"Shadow! Wait!" Amber said chasing after the Umbreon who surprisingly moving fast than they both thought.

"I'm just saying we need to consider the options here. What is Shadow here for?" a voice from the Guild called.

"What do you suggest then?" Rylie barked. They were running out of options. Chaos knew Shadow was there and why so it was a matter of time before she would make her move. If Chaos got a hold of Shadow it would be the end of their world. He hoped no one else he thought what he was thinking.

"Rylie, I know what you're thinking," a voice said and they all turned to see Shadow at the entrance with Amber behind her.

"You two shouldn't be up!" Chimecho instructed. Shadow just brushed her and walked up to Rylie's side.

"I tried to stop her!" Amber testified. She really did try, but it didn't help when Shadow was twice your size and knew Psychic. She had tried to drag Shadow back by her tail and Shadow simply lifted her up with Psychic and placed her a good distance away. She also growled a little, but that could have been from Amber biting her tail.

"If you know what I'm thinking then you know it's stupid," Rylie whispered.

"No, it's not," Shadow objected. They both knew it. "Chaos informed me Blaze is at her hideout. Where is that?"

That was like Shadow to get down to business and not beat around the bush. Ones they knew Shadow before if they didn't answer her she'd start to yell or as Blaze put it, bark. That or she'd find the information another way and she wasn't capable for that.

"Destiny Tower," Shine answered for everyone too scared. Who knew what Shadow would do with the information? Shadow said something under her breath that sounded like 'that witch', but they didn't think that sounded right. Shadow knew Destiny Tower and it was one of the dungeons around she had yet cleared. Also Shadow noticed it was probably symbolic as well, Darkness wanted Shadow to accept her destiny.

"What are thinking about?" Pulse asked the Umbreon who appeared to be deep in thought.

"A plan," she answered, "I think defeating Chaos is the key. Making her faint so the Darkness has to release her, me. That's weird…anyway, afterward perhaps some of the legendary Pokémon can come up with a way to seal it. The problem is asking even though I know they can hear me! Before they do something we'd attack again to weaken it. What I was thinking was have five teams on this. One will go to free Blaze. If the Darkness has learned anything from me she won't keep a captive near herself so he has to around the tower. What's that place near there, Happy Outlook?"

"It was called that, now it's called Malefic Outlook," Shine informed. She saw Shadow nodded at the renaming as she agreed. They figured as Chaos named it herself.

"That's probably where Blaze is and she told me thinking it would throw me off. The highest level there is 40 so a normal team will do," Shadow explained. "I suggest Team FireStrike and perhaps Gabriel."

Team FireStrike perked up at the possible mission. Where they going to be assigned to rescue their leader? The sole Pokémon who started this rebellion. It would be an honor and if they were allowed they wouldn't give up. Shadow knew this.

"Okay, and the others?" Rylie asked.

"Teams 2 through 4 will out gathering legendary Pokémon such as Palkia, Dialga, Mew, Giratina, anyone we can find helpful. I'm sure if told they'll help. I suggest stronger teams for those," Shadow continued.

"How do you know they'll help?" Demon asked. He wasn't quite sure about anything that came out of her mouth.

"They'll help if they want their world back," Shadow said bluntly. "They're doing all this for me so they have to help, I don't see why not."

"And the final team?" Shine asked wondering, hoping she was wrong.

"They'll be going after Chaos, led by me," Shadow stressed. The burn in her eyes told them she was serious. It made sense she would be on this team. Chaos couldn't kill her and Chaos wanted her to begin with. Plus she was the only one who stood any chance against her. "As soon as you get the acceptance of help from the legendary head for Destiny Tower. I'm sure you'll be needed. Does this sound acceptable?"

Shadow looked among the group of Pokémon wondering if anyone would turn down the plan. If so, they needed to have a better one. Shadow felt confident in her plan. It also helped while unconscious she had a strange dream or now that she thought about it…a Dimensional Scream. She saw this plan in action, but never saw the final result. She had to be shown that for a reason and she hoped it wasn't to end in failure. One Pokémon spoke, but asked the questioned she didn't want to hear.

"What if we fail?" The question rang in her ears. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She looked and Rylie and he shook his head against it. He couldn't stop her from saying what she had been thinking the entire time.

"If it comes that I will either ask Palkia to be placed in a spacial rift where I cannot escape or sacrifice myself," Shadow admitted.

"No!" Shine yelled. She wouldn't let her do that. What about her in the past? She didn't want to give her up as she kind of got her back.

"No…" a small unheard voice said coming from Amber. She admired Shadow now and didn't want to lose her. Perhaps when this was over Shadow of their time could teach her too, but she thought that Shadow had to fix the past. She was in the future to learn how to stop the past without any serious repercussions. The plan Shadow came up with had to work.

"It's not your choice to make," Shadow said to a tearing up Glaceon that had come to her side in Amber's thoughts.

"It's not fair!" Shine screamed at the Umbreon. Shadow couldn't look at the ice type because she knew she'd start to cry. Shadow knew she didn't any inference to mess with her decision. She made up her mind and she didn't want to take any risk of something or someone changing it.

"Sometimes I wonder if coming to this world was a mistake," Shadow contemplated out loud.

"What do you mean?" Pulse said as Shine looked betrayed and lost for words.

"All I've done is cause trouble," Shadow explained, "The problem with world paralysis, Darkrai, and now the Darkness."

"Shut up!" Shine yelled releasing a small blizzard at the Umbreon. "Think of all the good you've done! For the Pokémon here, out there, and for me…"

"And me!" a voice called and Shadow turned to meet a couple low powered flames to the face. She brushed them off quickly, but at least they warmed her. It was Amber. "I used to hate you and everyone told me not to. I meant what I said Shadow."

Amber was full tears. She couldn't bear to lose another important Pokémon figure in her life. Sure, she got Shine back, but Shadow had made a major impact in the little time she was there. Shadow needed to be told it was okay. If enough people talked to Shadow then perhaps she'd change her mind. Perhaps she'd apologize for what seemed selfish, but was selfless choice and someone would say it was okay and they forgave her. Amber knew all they could say was it wasn't her fault and Shadow wouldn't believe it.

Letro felt the same as Amber, but decided against showing his feelings. If enough Pokémon overwhelmed Shadow than that could backfire. Pulse was thinking the same thing. Both electric types owed Shadow. Shadow gave Pulse a chance to embrace courage and leadership and she gave Letro hope for not only their world, but his partner and best friend. Shadow gave Gabriel friendship and teamwork. Rylie received trust and the sight into the bigger picture considering when he was a Riolu and met Shadow he cared about being a toughest in the fighting type area and be like his grandfather. Shadow opened his eyes that he needed to be Rylie, not Auraris, his grandfather. It was clear Shadow gave Shine everything from a rescue to a chance. Indirectly she gave to Team DarkFighters as they received the will that they could win against the bad Pokémon out there. Of course, if Blaze was there, first he burn her for how she talked, and Shadow gave him confidence, friendship, and purpose. Shadow opened some many Pokémon's eyes and hers were closed now. Shadow felt she had done enough until she felt all the emotional pulls from those in the room.

"And I mean it as a last resort," Shadow said smiling signifying she wasn't going to give up to the Plan Z unless they didn't have any other choice. The others smiled and began to set it all in order to take down Chaos once and for all.

 **AN: And we have Chapter 16! I think I may tear up a little there. Hope you all enjoyed it and will stay on board with me as we have 3 left! So close to finishing my first fanfiction! Cool! Anyway, please Review, I love to hear from you!**

 **Preview: She figured it out. Shadow's plan takes off full speed and the teams are organized with everyone having a job. Team FireStrike and Gabriel go to rescue Blaze while Shadow and Team Luminous got after Chaos. This leaves the others to search for legends. However, not all plans go according to plan as someone isn't where they're supposed to be.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey Guys! I'm back with the 17th chapter of Being of Darkness! Can't believe we're almost done…tear…First, SORRY my laptop charger broke and my laptop died so I've had no way to update. Well anyway, enough of that, here it is!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Shadow: MKLG doesn't own anything Pokémon related, just the plot and characters (not the species they are)**

Chapter 17

The next morning the plan went into action. Team FireStrike and Gabriel was to make their way to Malefic Outlook to rescue Blaze. Teams, led by Team DarkFighters and some other stronger Guild Pokémon were to go search for Legendary Pokémon to aid them. Shadow stayed up all night compiling a list of where she remembered them being located. Having faced almost all of them helped. Wasn't her fault they wanted battle request with the great explorer. Finally, Team Luminous and Shadow was to make their way to Destiny Tower. Rylie insisted being a part of this and was placed in legendary recon teams. He stated he was blind, not crippled. It was early in the morning when the groups were waking up. Everyone insisted on going as soon as the plan was fully set in stone, but Shadow and Rylie agreed sleep couldn't be wasted. Sleep didn't come to all of them as a sole Umbreon stood at the top of the Guild entrance staring at the sunrise about to emerge.

" _Shadow…"_

Shadow was lost in her thoughts. Everything that had happened was rolling inside her mind. She tried falling asleep, but she just couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes she hoped to wake up from this nightmare. Like the nightmare she had earlier that morning. A part of her hoped this was back in Dark Crater and this was Darkrai's doing. His reasons were something else than something controlling him. That wasn't the only thing she wondered about. She thought about her own timeline and what was going on. Did they notice she was missing or was time stopped until she was returned? What if she never returned as the plan may fail? This was why she couldn't sleep because of all the questions.

" _Shadow…"_

Shadow sighed and looked at the sun that was peaking past the ocean front. She missed this view. Other times when she couldn't sleep she'd sit at the edge of Sharpedo's Bluff and watch it. Of course Blaze would find her later and force her to go to sleep in the morning and miss out on a day of exploring. By force, it means he watched as Shadow slowly passed out. Shadow knew she couldn't do this now, but she was afraid of what she might dream about. If anyone asked she would say she'd been up long and was guarding. Part of her wished that was true and Chaos would just come to her.

" _Shadow…"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she roared to the voice in her. She felt herself tremble because she knew who it was.

" _You will come to me Shadow in due time. Remember, it is only matter of time…" Chaos telepathically told her._

The she-devil had been there all night. When she tried sleeping before she dreamed about becoming Chaos in this time and destroying everything and everyone she cared about first. She had no control over anything. The nightmare seemed to have skipped time because she saw villages evacuating in fear of what they called, "The Archangel of Darkness." She then saw herself in all her darkness, chaos obscurity. The monster attacked and it felt like the attack hit her. That was when she woke up panting and sweating. Shadow had come up for fresh air, to clear her head, and to see sunrise one last time.

"Shadow…"

"NO!" she barked. She then turned to see Shine standing at the entrance. "Oh, sorry, yeah?"

"You okay?" Shine asked not really offended by the snap.

"I'm fine," she lied through her teeth.

"Don't lie," Shine glared.

"Who said I was lying?" Shadow asked wondering how Shine knew. It was probably a lucky guess or the fact that no one would be really fine in this situation.

"Your tail faintly glows and flicks to the left when you lie," Shine admitted.

"Traitor…" she whispered back at her tail. She never thought that anyone besides Blaze ever noticed. She guessed it was from all the time they spent together.

"Shadow, it'll be alright. We'll save Blaze and stop Chaos," Shine reassured.

"It's not what I'm worried about," Shadow whispered.

"Then what?" Shine asked her mentor and friend.

"I'm afraid of becoming her…the Archangel of Darkness, despite the name just screams cool," Shadow said before joking.

"Shadow, this 'I laugh in the face of danger', it is total Tauros crap and I see right through it," Shine informed her laughing to herself. It was nice and always like Shadow to lighten the mood during a tense situation.

"Yeah, whatever," Shadow brushed her off, "Let's go see if the others are ready to go."

Shadow expected everyone to still be asleep when they went back under, but everyone was waiting on the second floor with determination in their eyes. Shadow looked upon them trying to get last minute organization together. Something just seemed off about splitting up, she couldn't put her paw on it.

"How are we splitting teams?" Rylie asked her.

"Alright!" she called to gather attention. "The team going after Chaos be as said myself and Team Luminous. Also the same is Team FireStrike and Gabriel going after Blaze. Team DarkFighters will a team gathering legendary Pokémon. Another will be Rylie, Exploud, and Dugtrio…"

"And last?" Pulse asked looking around at the others left. There wasn't many able body Pokémon left that could fight.

"That will us, right? Yup, yup!" a voice said.

"You have returned and in a decent time too," Rylie turning to the Pokémon.

"Bidoof!" Shadow claimed.

"Bibarel, but yes. Sorry, I'm late, but I succeeded in gathering an extra hand." He explained showing Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff!"

"Yup! Bibarel came to seek me out and I knew I could never turn my back on you all. We are prepared to help," he replied.

"Thank you." Shadow said bowing to him. "Mimi?"

"Yes?" she squeaked running up to her.

"I want you go with them. You are an excellent fighter and I believe in your abilities." Shadow instructed.

"Okay!"

Shadow filled the two new arrivals on what the plan was. That agreed with her idea. They also gave her the run down to where they were. It seemed Chaos drove Wigglytuff down to the point not even a perfect apple could left his spirits. He felt he could no longer help with the cause and left. After Bibarel found out the reason why he left in order to search for him. He never imagined it to take this long nor all that happened since he left. It was good to have returned to this place again about to revolt. It was better than returning to it destroyed.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Shadow asked the group. She looked upon them all to see them nod. For a moment she thought this was what Blaze created in order to save her and now she was, had taken it over. It was all for her and she felt it was right to stand before them as their new leader. "I'm not the one for chick-flick moments so let's keep this somewhat short. We go and we fight. Failure isn't an option. It won't matter the outcome of today is, I know, I promise you will all see the light of day in a world without fear or pain. You've all suffered because of this monster and now it is time to turn that suffering back on her! This is our world and we will take it back."

The Pokémon in front of her cheered and fueled by the passion. The passion that what they were doing was finally no longer cowering in fear in the underground waiting for a miracle. They got their miracle, but now another arrived. Also the time to leave had also arrived.

Malefic Outlook wasn't as well…malefic as everyone made it seem. Sure it was dark and made fur stand on end, but that was about it. I guess the area still had the Happy Outlook feel at the same time.

"I wonder why Shadow didn't want to go retrieve Blaze herself. They're best friends and they'd do anything for each," Amber questioned out loud.

"She trust us to get the job done," Letro added to appease her. He was right, she did trust them especially if she left Blaze's fate in their hands.

"Plus, Shadow is the strongest so she needs to be there against Chaos," Gabriel explained.

"Yeah, we won't let her down!" Amber said strongly.

"Is it just me or this easier than expected?" Letro asked. Since arriving they barely faced anyone trying to stop them. They had a few enemies in the beginning, but that was about it.

"Now that you mention it…yes," Gabriel acknowledged the electric type's claim. "Look!"

The three Pokémon look from a ledge down below to see a familiar scene. Blaze was in a cage similar to how Shine's was except this one was made of water. The water looked to be a Whirlpool attack that wasn't quite incasing Blaze, but the water would spray off and hit him causing minimal damage. It still was painful. There were also about four guards.

"What do we do?" Letro asked. Letro and Amber looked up to Gabriel to see if he a plan. Amber then thought back to the last time.

" _Do you know a move that take out the fire spin? I know Psychic and Pulse can carry Shine out. That's the idea."_

Shadow had come up with it. They had no water type moves so they moved to the next best idea, using a psychic type. However, from what Amber remembered if they applied enough electricity and/or fire to water it would turn it to steam. They could use it to escape.

"I have an idea!" Amber piped up to her teammates. They all looked at her. "Gabriel, you're strong enough to take out the guards while Letro and I go for Blaze. If we applied strong enough moves to the Whirlpool it should evaporate. Afterward we can use the steam to escape."

"I like it!" Letro agreed.

"Me too, but we'll start with these," Gabriel commented pulling out a Luminous and Petrify Orb. It will buy us some time to attack and rescue. Nice job Amber, if I hadn't heard it from you I would have thought Shadow came up with it. Amber beamed with the compliment while Letro smiled at Amber's leadership skills growing. "Ready?"

The duo nodded before he gave the Luminous Ord a toss. As it struck the ground it activated and a bright flash covered the floor blinding them. All of them started yelling out for intruders. Gabriel then tossed the Petrify Orb and they were all paralyzed.

"Let's go!" Amber said to Letro as they took for the cage of water.

From what they could see Blaze looked to be unconscious, but it was difficult to see through the flurry of water blurring their sight inside. It was a powerful Whirlpool. The roar coming from the move taunted them to even try to destroy it. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Fire Spin!"

"Thunderbolt!"

The Fire Spin wrapped around the Whirlpool in a tight grip as it was assaulted by the electricity. Underneath their will to attack was a worry they were hurting Blaze, but he was strong and it seemed to be the only way. As the Fire Spin got a grip Amber noticed her move wasn't strong enough.

"Flamethrower!" she shouted switching moves. Seeing his partner taking the stance to make their attack stronger Letro poured out more electricity. Suddenly an explosion occurred and the dungeon floor was filled with a deep steam.

"Let's go!" Letro said as they ran to Blaze. "We don't have much time!"

"It's alright you two," Gabriel said coming up. "I took care of the guards, they were easy picking. Blaze!"

Blaze didn't flinched at the shout of Gabriel's voice.

Shadow had always wanted to climb Destiny Tower, but that wasn't by choice. Blaze would never let her telling her it was too dangerous. She claimed to have gone through worse, but it wasn't the challenge that interested her; it was the treasure said to be at the top, the Space Globe. She only heard rumors about it and she wanted them confirmed. Shadow knew the layout of the summit and wondered if the power of Arceus would allow Chaos to obtain the Space Globe. With it she'd be almost, if not, unstoppable with increased power. She didn't remember her having it, but she could have gotten it later. If so it changed things.

"Shadow," a voice belonging to Shine pulled Shadow from deep thought. "Why did you take us instead of Team DarkFighters or even DarkFire?"

"Well, I don't trust those three as much as they would like and though it may be true those are my teammates, but they needed elsewhere. No offense to Rylie, but he's can't really see and Chaos may be able to counter his aura sight and Gabriel is a little too rash. He needs a strong leader to direct him. You two are strong and know what we're dealing with plus I did train you," Shadow explained.

"Thanks!" Shine said happy with her answer.

"Why send him with Team FireStrike then?" Pulse asked. Neither of them were strong leaders yet. Perhaps in time they would be.

"Because, this is their test of leadership." Shadow answered. "We're nearly there."

As the climbed up the last set of stairs they reached the summit. Upon entering it gave a dark eerie feeling. The place looked destroyed. The Arceus statue looked like it was sinking into the ground to be swallowed whole. Pieces were missing of the statue.

"Chaos did this…" Pulse said. They others nodded in agreement.

"Where is she?" Shine asked. They all figured by now the Archangel wanting to become Lord would have shown herself to the team. They all walked around the area seeing any clues.

"Maybe she's out for a midnight stroll to take out villages," Shine joked.

"Knock it off Shine," Pulse said to her partner. She then looked over the other Eeveelution in the room. "Shadow?"

Shadow stood in front of the statue of Arceus staring at it. Despite being a broken statue, it felt as if the real Arceus was there. It was like it was calling to her, but not in a voice matter. It was more like a power. Like an aura she got from her bow. A bow that was big enough to cover Treasure Town. Shadow was glued to the floor, but then picked up a heavy foot to walk toward the statue.

"Shadow?" Team Luminous asked their mentor. All they could see was the appearance of the dungeon, but that wasn't what Shadow saw. In her mind the dungeon didn't exist. She'd look around to see if she in the space, the universe. A black and red flow of energy was coming from the statue pushing her back. Like if she was on the ground she felt her paws being slid back. It was testing her. She picked up another paw and took a step.

"Blaze!" Gabriel called a second time. This time Blaze stirred and began to regain consciousness. Letro quickly got a Sitrus Berry got the bag ready to give it to him. Blaze lifted his head and looked around. He saw his friends in his blur.

"Gabriel…" the Typhlosion said weakly.

"Easy big guy," Gabriel said easing him to not get or move too quickly. Letro handed him the berry to give to their leader. "Eat this." Blaze accepted the berry and ate it. "Are you okay?"

"I will be, but we need to get out of here," he suggested with fear lacing his voice.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Chaos is here."

The area became dark and hard to breathe. They looked over to the bushes of dead flowers to see the mutated Umbreon come out with eyes glowing their respected colors of red and blue. She growled. They had fallen for her trap as they enter the lair of the demon.

 **AN: And we have Chapter 17! Hope you've all enjoyed it and again I am SOO SORRRYY about the updating issue, but I'll make up for it because I'm on Christmas break so more time to update. Also I have my notebooks! Don't forget to review! They're appreciated. Also what do you think about if I change the title to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Archangel of Darkness?**

 **Apparently someone has informed that previews take away suspense, but I thought it added so I'll see what you guys think about them. So, sorry I won't put one this time. Sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Chapter 18 is here for your viewing desires! Thanks for the review and it influenced me to write this up earlier than I was expecting! For the laptop issues it was my charger and I have my new one! After this only 2 more chapter until it is completed! So without further ado here is 18!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just the basics of this story which I have come to accept.**

Chapter 18

The four stared at the new comer with the feeling of instant fear. This wasn't right. Chaos was said to be at Destiny Tower. She should be fighting Shadow and Team Luminous, not here checking on her captive. Unless she finished them off already and sense they were here. Those were thought at least going through Amber's mind.

"Where do you think you're going Blaze?" Chaos growled. "I thought we had more to discuss."

"How rude of me to leave in middle of our conversation…," Blaze snapped while adding a sassy tone to his word. He felt much stronger having gained much of his strength back. By looking at their predicament he knew he'd probably be needing it.

"I think you've been hanging around Shadow too long," Chaos replied with more growl than when she last spoke.

"It's also her sense of humor," Blaze smiled remembering his partner, "One of her best qualities."

"Where's Shadow?" Amber said stepping up closer to her. She could the growls of her friends telling her to get back. Blaze looked to the small fox in confusion. Shadow was technically in front of them. What could she be talking about? Also the last time Blaze knew of Amber's opinion of Shadow was hatred. Now, it sounded like respect. What in the Pokémon World has happened since Chaos took him prisoner.

"I don't know where the mongrel is, but she should be in due time as she has to rescue you," Chaos said smirking as her plan was coming together the way it should. 

It was getting harder to breath. For every step she took it only got harder. Her black, yellowed ringed ears picked up vibrations of what she could only decipher as Shine and Pulse calling out to her. She had to ignore them. She also felt the vibrations of them attempting to touch her as they energy locking her in this…world, pushed them away. Despite, this she had to prove she was worthy.

"What do we do?" Shine asked Pulse. Shadow wasn't responding to any stimuli and she tried everything. She didn't want to, but she tried to attack her with light Blizzard. It simply bounced off her, but Shine did notice Shadow had a light blue light surrounding her.

"Let me try, Thunderbolt!" Pulse said giving off a strong enough electrical shock that would snap Shadow out of anything if successful. The bolt hit her body and was absorbed. Like with Shine, a light appeared, but this time was yellow.

"What's going on?" Shine growled furious she couldn't do anything or understand what had happened to Shadow.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with why the Arceus statue is glowing!" the Raichu exclaimed pointing her paw up at the indeed glowing statue.

Shadow glared at the statue before her, kind of glared. Anyone who saw the look would think it was a glare while Shadow knew it was look of fierce determination. Everything was telling her to give up. The tiredness of her body from fighting the power, the fighting back the Darkness inside her, everything. Despite from the outside view of the attacks vanishing, Shadow felt them. She felt her strength draining as if she had taken them herself.

" _Give up."_

Shadow's ears perked up at the sound. She thought she was alone. The more she thought on it, no she wasn't. The voice wasn't coming from an outside source, but the one trapped inside of her. It was telling her to give up. The voice was strong and dragged her down.

" _You can't save them. You can only bring destruction."_

" _No, I won't give up…"_ Shadow was finally able to answer it. She had every reason not to give up. No one gave her a reason not to. It wasn't a futile attempt unless she didn't try. She thought about Amber and Letro. For what all they done at such a young age and finding it within their hearts to accept her. She thought of Gabriel, he evolved in more than just to Garchomp. He was almost a new Pokémon. Then there was Rylie. He was willing to blindly fight for her, true loyalty. Pulse became a spark to Pokémon. She could tell. Shine was a leader, just the way Shadow taught her and what she had to learn on her own. Blaze…she wouldn't know. Chaos had captured him, but he sacrificed so much for her. Too many Pokémon she cared about were counting on her and she wasn't going to just give up. Her steps got stronger, but she felt the Darkness within her attacking from the inside. With what like one hundred steps, but in reality was only ten, she reached the statue. The glow was blinding and she felt stronger. She reached her paw and touched the statue. The voice inside was silenced.

From the outside the glow filled the dungeon room. Team Luminous shielded their eyes and eventually the light died off. They both uncovered them to see Shadow standing in front of the statue. Said statue was repaired and no longer sinking into the ground.

"Shadow…" Shine stuttered out. She saw Shadow take a breath and reposition herself. She moved her back feet and turned to face the duo.

"Let's go," she said strongly as a Space Globe hung around her neck connected to the Cobalt Bow. New powers, granted to for her use in this fight, fueled in her body. "Umbree!"

Shine and Pulse were taken back by her howl. Shadow rarely growled, but never howled. A new power flowed inside her. With that howl they felt themselves being transported. 

They were transported outside the last floor of Malefic Outlook. They could feel a darkness covering the area as it seeped to the floor they were currently on. It was no doubt that Chaos was there.

"Shadow, did you just…" Shine started to ask before stuttered off.

"No, Arceus transported us here." Shadow answered before she began to walk toward the final door.

"Shadow, are we ready?" Pulse asked. She wasn't so sure about going against Chaos just yet. They didn't know what could be there.

"We have to," Shadow answered. "If everyone has done their job than it will be fine."

With that Shadow disappeared into the door and the duo ran to catch up not wanting the older Eevee evolution to go alone.

As they entered the last floor of the dungeon they all noticed it was dark. It was like a dark, black fog covered the area. No one could see anything. Shadow looked around before lighting her rings like a Flash attack. The area instantly cleared and dead grass and trees were what was left. On the ground were unconscious forms of a Vulpix, Shinx, Garchomp, and a Typhlosion.

"Oh no!" Pulse cried going to check on their teammates.

"Are they okay?" Shine asked.

"They'll be fine, for now," a voice said. They all turned to see Chaos come out from a shadow in the ground. "You will soon joined them, but first I must thank you."

"For what?!" Shine barked.

"For bringing Shadow to me. She did all the work I couldn't, isn't that right?" Chaos answered smiling in an evil matter.

"What do you mean?!" Shadow asked taking the front position.

"I couldn't get the Space Globe alone. Arceus only allows those worthy to obtain the Space Globe. Why do think you were the only one allowed to witness the journey. Destiny Tower is a one Pokémon dungeon and Shadow went alone. Now give me the Space Globe," Chaos demanded after she explained.

"In you nightmares," Shadow growled. Chaos smirked at Shadow's choice of words.

"Dark Void!" Chaos called her attack opening a void of darkness that put everyone to sleep. "That wasn't hard and with the Space Globe this world will be mine."

Chaos walked over to where Shadow was asleep in her nightmare. Chaos looked upon the past self of her vessel. This Shadow seemed different than the one she currently inhabited. She thought about waking the darkness inside this Shadow, but that may cause more problems than it was worth. She knew herself or in this case itself. She was domination wanting only power and conquer. With another version of herself awake she'd be asking for a fight. Chaos exited her thoughts remembering the Space Globe. She couldn't believe one little item could enhance her power by double. She reached for the item when it glowed. Taken back from the surprise and the intense light she got away. Within the light she saw seven figures stand. The light died and the ones that were supposed to be in a nightmare were awake.

"No!" she roared in fury. "I've had enough of you."

"The feeling is mutual…" Shadow growled. She now truly felt the power from the globe. The others looked upon the Umbreon as if she was a new Pokémon. In a bright, golden essence, they saw the cross-like wheel of Arceus around Shadow's waist. "It's over Chaos!"

"That's what you think! Focus Blast!" Chaos said firing the fighting type move.

"Shadow watch out!" Amber cried.

Shadow glared before she opened her mouth and fired a Shadow Ball. The move collide with Chaos's and were destroyed. As the smoke cleared Shadow was smirking while Chaos had looks that could kill.

"Completely even…" Amber muttered. Everyone looked to her. "Before Shadow had trouble matching Chaos, now they're on even grounds. It's like both the Darkness and Arceus on the same level as Alpha Pokémon. Now Arceus sides with Shadow granting her power to defeat Chaos.

"You won't win Chaos."

"That's where you're wrong. Dark Pulse!"

"Iron Tail!" Shadow slammed the Dark Pulse into the ground completely destroying the move. Chaos growled before charging Shadow with a Shadow Claw.

"Iron Tail!" Shadow countered. Shadow put enough strength in her tail to push Chaos back. She knew if Chaos got close enough to the others she'd use them against her.

"Giga Impact!" Chaos charged at the dark type with her strongest move. Shadow knew she couldn't beat it head on with just one move even with the power up.

"Time for a combination!" Shadow said charging Chaos. Luckily she frequently talked with the Pokémon of Treasure Town including one Electivire who mentioned something that peaked her interest, combos. She activated Iron Tail before firing a Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse. She summersaulted into it with her tail striking the Shadow Ball releasing the power around the pulse. She activated Psychic to hold it together. Shadow had come with the idea in the past and never got the chance to test it. Just like her own Giga Impact. Both Pokémon struck causing a massive explosion from the power behind each move. All the Pokémon were pushed further away from the two attackers. Shadow had used a lot of strength to pull the move off and like Chaos needed to rest a minute. Apparently Chaos needed less than that.

"Shadow Ball!" Chaos called as multiple Shadow Balls came to her command and launched at Shadow. Shadow growled knowing she'd be only able to take out half with a Dark Pulse. She had to try.

"Dark Pulse!"

As predicted Shadow was only able half before it became too overwhelming. She watched as the rest came closer. She closed her eyes, but then felt a heat pass by her. She opened her eyes to see two Flamethrowers, two Thunderbolts, an Ice Beam, and a Draco Meteor. Some of the moves even struck Chaos. Shadow looked back to see her friends.

"Don't worry Shadow, I always have your back," Blaze said smiling to see his partner not under the control of Darkness.

"How touching…" Chaos growled after recovering from their attacks. "Too bad your reunion won't last long."

Shadow's ears perked up at a sound in the distance coming closer. She smiled.

"I think it lasted long enough," Shadow said smiling. Chaos questioned her in her mind, but then also felt the incoming power. Just as she thought it seven legendary Pokémon appeared around Shadow. They were Mew, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Shadow looked to the Legendary Pokémon and nodded. They understood the plan.

Shadow ran at Chaos with speed she'd didn't know she had. Chaos looked surprised at her sudden charge, but quickly reacted with a Shadow Claw. Shadow bit the claw and pounced on Chaos's back holding her down.

"Attack!" she called to the others.

The Legendary Pokémon attacked without thinking twice. The others looked to each other questioning. They looked to Blaze wondering what to do. Blaze had familiar fire in his eyes as he released a Blast Burn. They all understood, he trusted Shadow. Together they attacked the two Darkness infested Umbreons. A flurry of Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, and Draco Meteor went and added to the power of the legends. Shadow looked to see she had time. She fired off a Shadow Ball into the air. She then added Psychic to bring it back down at them in greater strength.

"What are you doing?!" Chaos roared at her. It was suicide. She'd be only destroying them both or at least the vessels. The Darkness could just leave. Shadow knew this. Shadow smiled to herself as they struck. Both Umbreon cried out as they felt their strength depleting. As they gave away so did the Darkness. Above the two Umbreon were two dark entities. The Legendary Pokémon knew it was their turn.

Mew quickly used Psychic to take the Space Globe off Shadow. The Darkness had combined to one entity in hope to overcome them. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf then used their own powers to bind the Darkness. Both Dialga and Palkia roared as they then used their power to open the Space Globe to encase the Darkness inside. Giratina and Palkia then open constant switching multi-dimension for the Space Globe to reside in. Dialga then used his own time abilities to make sure the rift leading to this new dimension never was in the same time for more than a second. As it went in the globe glowed golden sealing it with the power of Arceus. The dimension was then sealed tight only where three Pokémon could enter.

 **AN: And we have Chapter 18! Only two more left! Chapter 19 is kind of short, but I'll see what I can do to fix that. Sorry if any of this was a letdown, but I changed so much from the original version and personally I like a lot better. So please review! It really helps! Also I may even have the rest put up this week.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: My muse has been filled by my Guest reviewer! I don't know if you wish to be revealed so I'll keep that to you! Sorry that it seemed cliché, but mystery dungeon has happy ending. Well…kind of a happy ending. The future version of Shadow will be referred to as Future Shadow.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own nothing related to Pokémon. If I did, I think we'd know of a new game or special.**

Chapter 19

They had done it. The Darkness was defeated and locked away. The Legendary Pokémon all nodded to one another before they teleported away. They had done the work asked of them. They remembered the Pokémon coming to them asking them for their help. Team DarkFighters had gone to Giratina, Diagla, and Palkia as they were most difficult to get too. Despite, their brashness and rough natures they agreed to help knowing what it was for. Uxie and Mesprit were easier going them as they recognized the members of the Guild even in there evolved forms. They were the easiest to convince being the Beings of Knowledge and Emotion. Mew and Azelf were two different directions when they encountered Mimi's team. Mew was happy to see them and actually asked about Shadow. Apparently, the Shadow beforehand had become very good friends with Umbreon. Azelf needed more convincing, but they don't call Azelf the Being of Willpower for nothing. They felt Shadow obtain the Space Globe and they had heard her during her rant. They knew this was coming before they were even told. However, they didn't expect someone else to come for them.

They were all breathing in relief about the end when a scream broke them off their thoughts. They all looked at to the source of the scream. It looked like Chaos or what was left. The body screamed as they looked to see the being transform. The features Darkness had taken of Darkrai returned to their normal Umbreon looks. The body swayed a bit before falling to the ground beside her younger version.

"Shadow!" Blaze cried rushing to his Shadow. Running up to her he stared down at her. Just like he had she aged from all that occurred. Her fur wasn't the pure black it once was. Now it more like a jet black color so it had like a tint of gray. It had been over two years. Blaze intently stared at her and she opened her eyes. They were…two different colors as one was the normal red while the other remained blue. "Shadow…"

"What in the World Abyss happened?" Future Shadow asked slowly rising to her feet. By her choice of words Blaze didn't have to question it was her, but her eye.

"A Darkness had control of you…" Blaze began to explain.

"I know…I could see everything. I was an observer through my own eyes. The Darkness…the souls of deceased trainers killed by Pokémon. It, they wanted revenge for all that suffering. It wanted me as a vessel not because I was a dark type, but because I was once human." Future Shadow explained. The others just looked at her in shock that they finally knew what the Darkness was. It was a connection to the human world. What kind of world did Shadow, as a human, once live in. "I thank you all for saving me."

"You should thank yourself!" Shine smiled happy in seeing her Shadow back.

"You lost me kiddo," Shadow said to the Glaceon.

"A Shadow came from the past to help us save you or herself!" Shine explained before she realized. "Shadow!" Shine turned to face the younger Umbreon with desperation in her eyes. Sure she got her Shadow back, but she had grown onto the younger one. She reminded her of the good days. "Come on Shadow, wake up!" Shadow said nothing. "No…" Shine said beginning to cry. As the tears rolled down her face they froze. "You can't die…you're too strong. Remember we still have to get you home. I love you like a mother Shadow! You were the one who gave me a chance when no one else would! You can't be dead!"

Shine's frozen tears rolled down her face and fell upon the younger Shadow like hail. Her shoulders shook violently as she cried. It was like before when Shadow had been poisoned on their first mission. She felt so helpless then and now, it was just as worse. This was the Shadow that could fully remember the times they shared as Mentor and Apprentice. Shine then heard a coughing sound.

"…Who said I was dead? But you might be if you don't get your freezing cold paw off my ear…" Shadow grumbled. Shine realized that Shadow was alright then looked down to see she was right. Her body temperature changed to freezing when she was upset and she had been indeed stepping on Shadow's ear.

"Oh, sorry!" Shine exclaimed finally removing her foot.

"Thank you…for what you said" Shadow admitted.

"I meant every word of it," Shine added. Shadow then looked to her side and saw double.

"Thank you for saving me…us," Future Shadow said to her younger self.

"Yeah, I knew one day I'd get in enough trouble where I'd have to save myself," Shadow joked with herself. She finally met someone who she could joke around with and have a good time.

Future Shadow shook her head smiling and replied, "Witty as ever."

"Yeah. I'll try to remember what time has done to me. My fur isn't as black as it is now. My wit also seems to have disappeared." Shadow commented.

"Hey!" Future Shadow exclaimed as she insulted herself. "I'm level 93!"

"Arceus I slowed down and it has been what 2 years? I'll have fix this," Shadow mentioned.

"Shut your face!" Future Shadow said raising her paw to point at herself.

"Shadow!" Blaze called to the two.

"What?!"

"You are arguing with yourself. Do you see the crazy?!" Blaze yelled. It was ridiculous to see them fight like sisters.

"They're worse than we are," Pulse whispered to Shine. Shine just snickered.

"We heard that!" the Shadow duo yelled. Everyone began to laugh at how it was to see two Shadows and how they were. Shadow then felt an emptiness as if she no longer was there.

"I knew you'd be able to do it," a voice said. Shadow turned around and saw Dialga.

"I knew you were probably the one who brought me here," Shadow said looking up at the Temporal Pokémon.

"Yes, I knew if you could stop the Darkness as well as destroy the Darkness within yourself. By putting yourself in the final attack the Darkness had no choice but to leave. I figured the only Pokémon who could save you was you," Dialga explained.

"I understand," Shadow nodded.

"Now it is time for you to return to your own time," Dialga said.

"Will anyone remember what happened?" Shadow said before Dialga did anything.

"You and they will," the Legendary Pokémon answered. "Normally you would slowly turn, but you stopped it. You help create a new life. Consider this a new dimension, alternate reality, which Palkia will monitor. You will return when you left."

"Can I at least say good-bye? I know I'll see them again, but they're different," Shadow asked and Diagla nodded. Shadow then found herself like a ghost. Oh the déjà vu. "Thank you for everything."

They all turned to the time traveler to see she was disappearing into the fabrics of time. They all understood it was time for Shadow to go home. Amber slowly walked up to Shadow wanting to say something before she left.

"I don't want you to go," Amber said to the Umbreon. Shadow looked confused. "You've done so much for me."

"Hey…" Shadow said softly. "Don't cry…just get to know the other one and you'll like her too. Remember what you've told me and what I've said to you."

Amber nodded and shook away the tears. Shadow then nudged the Vulpix with her muzzle. Shadow had also taken a shine to the kid. All the Pokémon looked upon the duo not wanting to interrupt.

"I'll miss you too Shadow," Shine said nosing Shadow's face. Shadow gave an 'ew' look before she smiled. All the rest of the Pokémon joined in on a group hug, but it quickly gave away as they realized that Shadow has finally gone back to her own time.

 **(AN: Future Shadow will be referred to as Shadow from now on)**

The group returned to the HQ after Shadow's departure. It seemed quiet as they were all lost in their thoughts, but no one was more lost than Shadow. She had been telling the truth when she said she saw everything. She saw how Chaos…herself, had destroyed those villages, took those lives, all that, chaos. It was going to give her nightmares. Perhaps she could cash in that favor Cresselia owes her. Now, she was beginning to sound like herself. She gave a slight smile and Blaze saw it, he smiled too.

Everyone was thrilled to see Shadow again. She felt overwhelmed at the attention and it about scared her. She then felt a warmth come over her and looked to see Rylie hugging her. She noticed his eyes.

"Did I…" she began to ask the Lucario.

"No, Chaos did and I see I'm not the only one with interesting eyes. I see the Darkness left you with something as well from being trapped so long," Rylie explained.

"It's kind of growing on me," Shadow admitted if she said anything else Rylie would dismiss her. "Now what?"

"We rebuild and spread word the Darkness has been lift and its Archangel is good again," Blaze said to answer the Umbreon. Shadow nodded to the Typhlosion before he got to work on making the idea reality. Shadow stood feeling helpless. She didn't know what she could do or if even anyone would accept herself. Maybe she could run away. Escape and take some time to herself to clear her mind.

"Shadow?" a timid voice asked to get her attention. She turned to see the Vulpix from Malefic Outlook.

"Hi, Amber right?" Shadow said clarifying she knew her name.

"Yes!" Amber said perking up at the thought this Shadow knew her name.

"Need something kiddo," Shadow asked. Amber realized that was what she called Shine too. It warmed her heart and the alternate Shadow's words crossed her mind.

"Yeah, I uh…"

"I'm sorry," Shadow said to the Vulpix who was trying to find out what to say to her.

"For what?" Amber asked confused.

"For what I did to you and your family…" Shadow said in a depressing tone. She remembered that day when Chaos took Amber's village. She remembered the fire and the brave Ninetales who fought to save village and more importantly her daughter.

"No!" Amber yelled which startled Shadow. She looked into her eyes to see a fierce expression she had seen when someone was telling her to shut up and was about to tell her off. Blaze had given her the look many times before she recognize it with her eyes closed. "That wasn't you! You're not Chaos and don't think even for a second that you're connected to those humans! You're a Pokémon now and like or not that is how we view you! You cannot see its actions as your own! Those crazy Pokémon who did this to you were human also who decided they were foolish enough to touch the tail of a Ninetales, my mom! When they found about the Darkness they made it their mission to destroy the world that did this and the used you! You couldn't do anything! I use to hate you and now thanks to the younger Shadow I admire you! You're the greatest Pokémon I've met and you will recover. Shadow?"

Amber noticed that Shadow was actually crying. Now she was kind of feeling guilty. She didn't mean to make the Umbreon cry, but she had to know. Amber was sure this was how everyone felt about Shadow. It was either with or without her and no one would take the without. Then Amber noticed she was smiling and laughing as she cried. Now Amber was confused.

"Now ever as said that to me or told me off like that…" Shadow said between her tears and giggles. Amber shook her head smiling. It was like Shadow never left.

 **AN: And here is Chapter 19! You all can't say I don't love my readers. Looking at my original this fanfiction had 21 chapters, but I have decided to combine them into one long last chapter. I will answer someone's question next chapter and I hope I've covered everything. I can't believe I'm almost done with my first fanfiction! See ya and don't forget to Review! Also if I don't get the last one uploaded by the date (which I seriously might with my mood right now) then, MERRY CHRISTMAS! /*\ like my tree ;)**


	20. Finale: Chapter 20

**AN: I got it up today! My guest says he wants to be revealed as Joe. So thanks Joe for reviewing as just one helps motivate me to write. To answer a question, there IS a sequel to this and I think I'm going to call it** **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Search for Inner Truth** **. I'll explain it at the end, but don't skip! So please enjoy and read the last chapter and I think longest of my first fanfiction!**

 **Disclaimer: Last don't own Pokémon…I might cry…about not owning it.**

Chapter 20

A voice was calling to her. She had heard the voice before. She knew it! Not only was she slowly entering the world of consciousness she was felt the pull of her tired body. She did remember everything that happened in the last…oh time travel gave her a headache. If it gave her headaches than Dialga must get migraines.

"Shadow? Shadow wake up! Blaze you should keep Blast Burn locked up!" Shine, the Eevee, snapped at the Typhlosion.

"Sorry…" Blaze sighed.

"Don't apologize to me…Shadow!" Shine cried.

"…what? I'm tired," Shadow moaned finally waking up.

"You can sleep when you're dead…" Shine deadpanned to her mentor.

"I thought I was…" Shadow answered slowly rising to her feet.

"Shut up…" Shine slightly laughed as she also rolled her eyes. That was like Shadow.

Shadow rose to her feet to look around at everyone's confused looks. All eyes of Pokémon she knew and some she didn't were peered at her.

"Um, what happened?" Shadow asked. She figured she better get her bearings straight before she revealed anything. Who knew where she was at?

"Blaze attacked you!" Pulse blurted out.

"I figured that out by the scorch marks on my fur…" she admitted. She also knew that everyone attacked her, but she liked to mess with her partner.

"Not by choice, you were being controlled," Blaze defended. "Are you okay?"

"I'll explain when we get home." 

The trip back to Treasure Town was lively yet silent. The kids such as Shine and Pulse rejoiced at all the madness was over. They were running around and playing. Despite how strong they were, they were young. Shadow smiled at that seeing their youth again and not the seriousness of the Glaceon and Raichu. She hoped they'd keep some of their alternate qualities. Shadow was lost in her thoughts. Apparently she had only been knocked out for minutes, but she had been gone for days, if not weeks. She guessed that was why time travel gave her a headache. When they returned and got settled they all sat down and listen to Shadow about all that occurred while she was in the future or they claim knocked out dreaming.

"I'm confused…" Shine said.

"Me too…" Pulse agreed.

"It happened so you don't have to believe me or not," Shadow commented. She could tell among the group that some of them didn't want to believe.

"I believe you Shadow," Blaze said. Shadow smiled at her partner. She could believe him that he believed.

"With this new information we will be heading out," Demon said coming up to the group. "Dread and his gang are still out there and must be taken down. That is what we do. It was pleasure to meet you Shadow and I apologize for the shortness."

"We hope to cross paths again," Starling chirped. Epidote nodded. Shadow remembered she never talked much unless she talked. Now that she thought about, the future now isn't what it was. Since she never became Chaos, Epidote never took Shine in so Shine may never evolve into Glaceon. Who knows what she may evolve into now? Everything was different now so at least no one could keep asking Shadow questions about the future.

'That was…different,' Shadow thought remembering the first time she met Demon he attacked her.

"That's fine and remember you're always welcome here," Blaze told the team. They all nodded their respect to the Guildmaster before leaving. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, may go back to the team or see where the paths take me," Shadow answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Wasn't that always you're idea?" Blaze asked looking down to his partner.

"It's worked so far," Shadow smirked.

"Guildmaster Blaze!" Chatot called coming downstairs outside his chamber. "I have two Pokémon wishing to speak with you about joining."

Blaze nodded and both he and Shadow went upstairs. Shadow was curious about who these two Pokémon were. It was weird for her just to wait for them. Eventually she'd know. As they went everyone saw two unfamiliar faces, well not everyone.

"Team FireStrike…" Shadow whispered to herself seeing Amber and Letro before her.

"Hi, I'm Amber and this is Letro! We'd like to join as apprentices!" Amber introduced.

"Please, we traveled here just for the Guild!" Letro added.

"Okay, we're always happy to accept new members!" Blaze said cheerfully. "Now you need a team name."

"Umm…"

"Uh…"

"What about Team FireStrike?" Shadow suggested. Both young Pokémon looked at each other and smiled. They turned to the Guildmaster and nodded. "Team FireStrike it is! You're now a registered team of this guild. Now if you follow me we can get your supplies."

"Okay one second! Thank you for our team name, what's yours?" Letro asked Shadow.

"My name is Shadow."

"Wait! Shadow of Team DarkFire!" Amber said pushing Letro out of the way so she could be in front of the Umbreon.

"Yes…" Shadow stuttered wondering if she should have said no.

"Oh my Zangoose! That's so cool! I can't believe I get to meet you! My mom told me stories about you and that inspired me to become an explorer too!"

"I didn't think we were that famous…" Shadow muttered to Blaze.

"I guess so…" he whispered back. "Come on you two. See you Shadow."

Shadow smiled as she saw Letro pull Amber away and downstairs. So their lives had changed also. Amber was no longer filled with hate in the beginning and it sounded like her mother was alive. Letro, from what she could see had changed. He wasn't nervous and it seemed he could stand against Amber's personality. Reminded her of Shine and Pulse a lot which also brought up Blaze and herself. Speaking of the Team Luminous duo.

"Shine, Pulse, can I speak with you?" Shadow asked.

"Is something wrong?" Shine asked her.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just have been thinking and perhaps we shouldn't meet on Thursdays anymore," Shadow revealed.

"Something wrong with the day?" Shine asked. Just like to think something different, but the look on Pulse's face saw she knew.

"I mean letting you go," Shadow said and then regretted wording it that way. Sounded like she was firing them which she kind of was.

"What?!"

"I thought you said nothing was wrong!" Shine exclaimed.

"I understand," Pulse softly said.

"I know. I feel you can't learn from me. You need to go out and become your own explorers. You've grown a lot in the short time and I'm not the only explorer. I can't hold your paws forever," Shadow explained. Shadow looked to Pulse and the Pikachu nodded. Shine looked like she was going to cry. She quickly hugged Shadow and released. She wanted to show her hero she was strong enough. The Eevee nodded and looked proud. It was like graduating. "You'll be fine."

Shadow heard creaking looked toward the ladders and saw Blaze coming up the right. He was shaking his head and smiling. Shadow gave him a look as if she was asking what his deal was.

"Those two are going to be a handful."

"Team FireStike?"

"Yes…" Blaze sighed.

"And I'll be keeping my distance…" Shadow giggled remembering Amber's reaction a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, Amber has Shadow Fever. Must have caught it from Shine," Blaze joked.

"Hey!" Shine shouted noticing the joke. "That was low and now that we're friends, I'm over it."

"No, it's just low grade now," Pulse added smiling.

"At least I can't get it. I'm patient zero," Shadow said needing to put her two sense it.

"Not funny!" Shine shouted that they were making fun of her.

"Haha!" They all laughed. It was good to be back.

A few days later Shadow was hanging out with Blaze in his chamber. Blaze told her they needed to meet more often and talk like they used to. Chatot wasn't a chatter bird like he thought and when they did talk it was mainly about Guild work.

"Where are the roads heading Shadow?" Blaze asked her.

"To be honest I don't know. I was hoping something may come along. I just feel misplaced…" Shadow admitted.

"How?" Blaze asked.

"You have the Guild and what do I have?" Shadow answered.

"Team DarkFire," Blaze said in a "no duh" tone.

"True, but where does it go?" Shadow asked. Team DarkFire could only just exploring and rescuing others. It was great and all. "It may be known as one of the best teams, but I feel it doesn't have anything left for me. You do remember why DarkFire was started?"

Blaze smirked before he answered, "Yes, I convinced you to help me to get over my anxiety and find the secrets of my Relic Fragment. And we hope to find out who you are."

"Never mind, you do remember," Shadow deadpanned, "Still, we only accomplished two of those. We found out I was sent here to save you, but what about before?"

"No, you can't leave…" Blaze muttered.

"I didn't say that." Shadow corrected.

"Work for a little longer and see what comes up," Blaze suggested.

Shadow nodded and agreed with Blaze. Her work with the exploration team was important, but she felt something was missing.

The next day Shadow was visiting Spinda Café and chatting with some of her friends. Then a Golduck walked in that everyone knew was out of town. He saw their table and walked up to them.

"Hello, may I ask where I am at?" the Golduck asked.

"Treasure Town," Shadow answered.

"Ah yes, thank you. My name is Hydro," he introduced himself. "And yourself?"

"Shadow."

"Nice to meet you. So, Treasure Town, what does one do?" Hydro asked.

"Well some are here for the peaceful living while others have exploration teams," Shadow explained to the water type.

"Do you have one?" Hydro asked.

"Yes, I'm the founder of Team DarkFire," Shadow answered. If he was asking "You must be a roamer."

"Actually I'm an explorer as well except I explore the mysteries of places. Another word could be a researcher," Hydro explained.

"Interesting," Shadow told mainly herself. It perked her interest. There were other places outside the area that no one even explored yet or understood. She'd be on her own and exploring all the time.

"Nice meeting you," Golduck said to her as he was leaving. Shadow smiled at his departure. It opened a new road. Blaze was right, she just needed to stick around a little longer. It wasn't the only thing from their conversation he was right about. Now she just had to break it to him…and everyone else.

"Hi Shadow! I know what you can do!" Blaze said to her when she went to tell him.

"What?" She had already made up her mind, but was curious about what he came up with.

"You can be an instructor here to the newest recruits!" Blaze said happily. Shadow seemed to have enjoyed teaching Team Luminous and this would make her stay put. It was perfect!

"Really?" Shadow wondered. "Well, I have an idea of my own. Goes off what I said the other night. I've decided I want to see the world. We can't be the only area out there and I want to find out about it. It's like a researcher or a full time explorer. I met someone like that and it is too good to be true."

"But Shadow…" Blaze whimpered at the thought of her leaving.

"I'm telling you Blaze, not asking for your opinion. I've stayed here all this time because you and everyone I've met. It's time for me to go out. I'm leaving in two days. When I return, and I will, is that job going to open?"

Shadow looked at Blaze as he was about to cry. So many emotions flowed through the fire type. His best friend was leaving, but it was just like her. The main emotions were that he was upset and happy that she was leaving. The actual leaving upset him, but was happy she was going after something she wanted. Shadow's never done that. Oddly she's been saving them all the time to do anything else. This would be good for her. She was also stubborn so he knew he couldn't talk her out of going. He had to buck up and accept it. Maybe this was a time for them both. Her leaving would be good for him too. To become independent and not trust Shadow to fall back on. A path opened to grow older, stronger, and wiser.

"Always." 

Shadow told the rest of Treasure Town that day she was leaving. She didn't want to take any chances with the others trying to make her stay. Blaze sent word with the apprentices to inform everyone to gather in the square. He wouldn't tell them what it was about, just that it was important. Shadow stood in the center with Blaze overwhelmed. She kind of didn't want to tell them. She counted on it there being an uproar. Pokémon looked to her for trouble. That had also done so much for her. Now, she was going to just leave, but if she didn't tell it would break them. She was kind of right in being an uproar, but mainly surprise. Some seemed upset while others wished her good luck and safe traveling.

"Are you going solo?" Shine asked. A small spark in her hoped she wouldn't go alone and maybe ask her to tag along. As soon as Shadow announced it Shine planned it out. She'd leave Pulse in charge of the team and evolve. She wasn't sure into what, but out there was no place for an Eevee.

"Yes, I am." Shadow answered then slightly shaking her head at the Eevee. She could read Shine like an open book. She wanted to go.

"Who will take care of Team DarkFire?" Pulse asked. Blaze was kind of embarrassed that the thought didn't cross his mind. Pulse always was a thinker.

"I trust my team to handle themselves, but Rylie and Gabriel will handle it," Shadow answered before turning to the teammates.

"Thank you Shadow." Rylie, the Lucario, bowed his head to his leader. She'd always be his leader.

"Well I guess we better change the name to DracoAura or something…" Gabriel, the Gabite, joked.

"Change it and you'll never see Garchomp," Shadow threatened as she glared at the dragon type. That was her team and she'd defend it against its own members.

"I was joking, don't go all dark-type," Gabriel challenged. He'd miss this. She was the only one who could put up a debate with or as Rylie called a shouting match.

"That again…" Shadow sighed. She'd miss them both. They're the maturity and immaturity to her in the middle. "I'll be back one day so don't rent my base."

The group laughed, but reality struck that the light, despite she's dark, would be leaving. Shadow made everything brighter and she didn't even have to use her rings.

"Thank you Shadow," Shine said hugging the Umbreon. "For all you've done."

"Me too," Pulse said joining in. "I wouldn't be the Pokémon I am today without you."

Shadow embraced the two younger Pokémon. They'd be fine and so would Team FireStike. She looked past and over Team Luminous and saw the duo standing there. They didn't know Shadow well, but Shadow swore she knew them. They were sad to see her go and made it a goal to show her how strong they'd become when she returned. Shadow smiled at them and nodded so they got the message. Both lit up like the types they were at the gesture.

"Shadow," Blaze said getting her attention. She released the two "I'm going to tell you what you told me. You're the dark in DarkFire and no one will replace you. You're my best friend and I'm glad we met. I'll never forget you. If you don't return, I will find you."

"Aw, I might cry even though you're threatening me," Shadow said smugly.

"I'm trying to make you stay…" Blaze said.

"Not happening," Shadow smirked. She reached down and grabbed her bag with her paw before flinging it over her side. She was already packed. She looked out to the ocean and smiled. Lapras was waiting for her. "Okay, good-bye everyone. See you real soon."

"Good-Bye Shadow!" they all cried as they watch the Umbreon run off into the distance toward the beach with a twinkle in her eye. She jumped on Lapras and they headed off to the wherever she took her. It was an open world, full of discoveries

 **AN: THE END! That's the end of Being of Darkness. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. It was fun and interesting because I changed some aspects. If I didn't answer your questions I'm sorry, but you can PM me and ask away or something. Anyway PLEASE leave a Review and tell me your thoughts on it! It was my first published and completed so I'd appreciate it greatly. Just to let you know please don't tell about the grammar errors, I already know. So thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I couldn't have kept going without you! Hope to see you during the sequel!**

 **Sequel: Shadow is now on her own in an unknown area. She doesn't know where to start, but exploring seems to call her to new places. There she meets many different villages all with something wrong along with new challenges to defeat. What she doesn't know that these are all leading up to what she wants most…answers. She meets new teammates and even someone she didn't think was possible.**

 **(Sorry this summary sucks, but best I can do)**

 **Anyway, stay tune because I'll probably start it in January when I get back to school where the first few chapters are located. After those are up, I'm on my own except for the long plot summary on my phone. Now I'm off to update my other stories! So see you!**

 **MKLG**


	21. NOTICE!

**NOTICE!**

 **(*I'll post this on both the end of BOD (being of darkness) and beginning of IP (illuminating passage.) So if you've seen it, skip it.)**

Hello my followers of this series! I have awesome news for those not following me as an author! The SEQUEL to this is UP! It has been titled Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Illuminating Passage. Yes, I changed because Search for Inner Truth seemed to dull to me. I like this one better as I fits almost all the characters.

To answer some points brought up in the reviews:

-Grovyle was NOT intended to appear in this Fanfiction, **BUT** I may be able to find a way to incorporate him near the ending section. Bear with me as I try to work with this. I already have an idea on how.

-Also the other characters from the first one like from the Guild and DarkFire were also NOT intended to appear until the final chapter or two, but I can place chapters between some sectors so you can see what they're up to if you want. This was planned to be Shadow centric, but this one isn't fully written out so I'm game for change.

-Yes, Team DarkFire with Shadow (Umbreon) and Blaze (Typhlosion) are from my actual game. I play as them. The Dream Team of my two favorite Pokémon!

-I should also point I introduce the art of romance in this more than the last so sorry if you're not into that.

-Remember the sequel location(s) have no relation to the games. I made these up so what goes on is what I thought of.

Anything goes in fanfiction!

\- Did I miss anything? No? Okay! (Please see the bottom!)

I hope you'll read, review, follow, and favorite. Especially these people who have followed the story until the end! (Sorry if I forgot anyone that I didn't include!)

My Guest Known as Joe

DestructorYveltal

Monpoke

November Red Angel

Optopska

Psychotic Sic

Readerfever

Something dictionary related

Spacemarine64

We're All Okay

Winter Kitsu

blaster824

jakegorman

One last thing: I am planning to write an after story, 'sequel' to the Red/Blue Rescue Team with a Jolteon main character. Sorry, I love eeveelutions. (I'm resetting to play as Eevee - Jolteon as DarkFire is the main team in that one as well, but time for expand my horizons.) It won't be for a while, depends on what I get, until I write it, but I have an idea on who I want the antagonist to be…Lucario! Also I don't have a partner picked out yet so suggestions would be great as they will be used within my game and fanfiction! If I don't use yours for a partner it may be still used for team members or antagonists. So if you're planning to suggest I need:

-Name (Please take this seriously)

-Species (Need to be from the game)

-Personality

-Position (If you want a specific one, but not needed. If this is for the partner it needs to be one I can pick.)

-Moves (?) (I'll see what I can do)

-Anything you want me know that is apparent?

*Don't worry all the other characters we know will appear!

You can leave them in a review or PM me! Whatever works!

Thanks and you're all awesome!


End file.
